


Watching THOR Alter: Digital Story

by Phoenix_Champion



Category: Digimon Adventure, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Champion/pseuds/Phoenix_Champion
Summary: Team's RWBY and JNPR, along with Qrow and Ozpin are brought into a room to watch the event's of an alternate world... And perhaps learn more than a few things themselves  that they can make use of in Remnant.





	1. Opening

**Well Swift, seeing as you asked me I'm getting this done, just don't expect Updates to come too fast.**

**[[]]**

When Ruby woke up she noticed a couple of things.

First, this wasn't her bed. Second, her sisters snoring was right in her ear. Third, Blake was leaning on her left side.

And fourth, this wasn't her teams dorm.

"Yang! Blake! Wake up!" Ruby shouted, causing the two on her to snap awake, Yang's fists raised.

This also woke up some other people in the room.

First, Jaune woke up, "Ruby!" He shouted looking around.

"Eep!" Pyrrha squeaked as she shot off of Jaune's shoulder.

Ren woke up without a sound, though he too was in a fighting stance.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted.

"Keep it down!" Qrow grumbled as he woke up, slightly hung over with a headache.

Ozin woke up very calmly, and immediately focused on the figure sitting next to him, "What are you, and can you please let go of Miss Schnee?" Ozpin asked the creature that sat next to him, though implying immediate pain to the creature if it did not comply.

Almost instantly everyone turn to see what Ozpin was facing, which was at the moment Weiss.

"H-h-h-help." Weiss squeaked.

Weiss was currently wrapped, if loosely, in the coils of a massive red scaled snakes tail, the scales seemingly caressing her, the tails attached to a human woman's body, a pale skinned woman with a red corset on with amber eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and deep red hair.

"Aw... but she's so cuddly." The lamia said as she hugged Weiss with her arms, before unceremoniously dropping Weiss.

Weiss scrambled away from the creature and then glared at her, "You despicable creature!" Weiss shouted, "What is the meaning of all this! Why did you kidnap us and hold me hostage!?"

The lamia chuckled, "Oh calm your non-existant tits princess, you'll all be find as soon as what needs to be done is done here."

"Excuse me!?" Weiss shrieked as Yang chuckled at the comment on Weiss's breast size.

"Listen lady." Qrow said standing up and pulling his sword from the chair next to him, "You've got one minute to give me a good reason why I shouldn't-"

As Qrow said that the lamia's hair was throw off by red scaled snakes that were hiding under the apparent wig, the snake hair glared at Qrow as the 'lamia' pulled off her sunglasses and looked Qrow dead in the eye.

In a heartbeat Qrow was a concrete statue.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang shouted running to the statue as the gorgon put her wig and sunglasses back on.

"Relax, I can cure him." The Gorgon said, "But only if every places their weapons inside that cabinet over there." She added as she pointed to a glass case.

"And if we don't?" Jaune asked curious.

"Then you all join Ruby and Yang's uncle while I do it for you." The Gorgon said.

It took less than five minutes for the group to do as the Gorgon said, Ruby putting Qrow's weapon in the case for him, when she did that the Gorgon gently pulled Ruby over with her tail and held out a needle made of gold.

"Prick your uncles statue with this, and he'll be fine." The Gorgon said.

Ruby nodded and slowly did as she was told, in no time at all the stone melted off of Qrow, who stumbled back from nausea.

"Who are you miss?" Ozpin asked.

"My name is Mila." The Gorgon said, "My father was asked to bring a group of you people here to watch an alternate version of yourselves."

"That's why we're here?" Jaune asked, "What could we learn from that?"

"You'd be surprised mister Arc." Mila said with a chuckle.

"What kind of an alternate world will we watch?" Ren asked.

"Oh oh!" Nora cheered jumping up, "Is it a world where there are two brother that appear in out world that are the reincarnation of a hero of legend and his greatest nemesis turned best friend?"

"No." Mila said with a grin, "My father already showed that to a different alternate group of yourselves."

"Can you explain the reason there is a statue of my mom over there?" Yang asked hiking a thumb at a statue in the corner of the room, which was a statue of Raven Branwen in what appeared to be her most casual seeming pose.

"Well... My old man-" Mila started.

"I'M NOT OLD!" a male voice shouted from another part of the castle-like building.

"He wanted to bring Raven here originally." Mila explained, "He's the kind of person who believes in second chances, he can tell Raven in the main timeline is currently going through some character development at the moment and wanted to have this Raven learn a few things to speed that up... But the man who wanted to show you this world was fairly against it... So we compromised."

"By just having a statue of my sister here?" Qrow asked.

"By having an enchanted statue of Raven here that cannot be destroyed so Yang can go nuts on it." Mila said, "And don't worry, this one was made with my hands, not my eyes."

The group nodded at that, though Blake spoke up about one thing.

"Why would the man who want's us to be here be so against Yang's mom, she can't be that bad right?" Blake asked.

"Honestly..." Mila said with a sigh as she wrapped up her tail under her, "It's a matter of perspective... Sure what she's done is wrong in all senses, but some people see the same thing differently."

"Very true." Weiss admitted.

"So... what now?" Pyrrha asked.

"You all shower, get dressed and eat." Mila said, "I'm unfortunately about to shed my tail skin so don't hurry, then we will begin the movie."

"Can you at least tell us what the movie is?" Qrow asked.

"It's called THOR Alter: Digital Story." Mila said as she noticed her tail beginning to fleck slightly and grumbled, "Now off with you this is a matter I'm about to deal with that should really only be seen by family!"

"She's right." Blake said pushing Ruby and Yang out the door, "Reptile Faunus are rather embarrassed about shedding their skin when it happens, trust me I know."

"How?" Yang asked, "Oh wait, never mind, you lived with a lot of Faunus."

"Do your ears ever shed?" Yang teased.

"YANG!"

**[[]]**

**There we go... Sorry for the brevity of this Swift but I'm really running out of ways to open these things uniquely.**


	2. Prologue

**Time for the first chapter... I've got nothing really to say on this particular chapter, but hopefully I can get a couple of things on this site done today.**

**[[]]**

"Well." Weiss said adjusting her seat, "When can we begin this film?"

"Whenever Blake stop's glaring at Yang and sits her nice ass down." Mila said, causing Blake to blush and immediately look away.

Finally Mila pressed play on her remote.

**"** **_This is a story. About how my brother and I met a strange monster. It was a night that would change things, we just didn't know what at the time."_ **

"Whose narrating?" Ruby asked.

"Dunno, maybe we'll find out in the future." Yang said.

**It was the middle of the night, the darkness blanketing the city.**

**Every residence in the large apartment blocks was sound asleep.**

**Well… all except one.**

"There's always one persons awake." Qrow muttered.

"I don't recognize the city though..." Ozpin noted.

"You can't know every city in the world though by heart can you?" Nora asked.

"No... I suppose not." Ozpin admitted, though Mila smirked at him behind her sunglasses.

**In it, a young boy, about 4 or 5 years of age, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes was staring in confusion at a computer screen.**

"Thats... Who is that?" Yang asked.

"No idea." Everyone save for Mila said.

**He was sure his older brother had closed it earlier, so why were there so many numbers and words moving across the screen?**

**"Pierce?" the young boy heard a young voice say his name in confusion, making him turn around to see his twin brother, the only difference between the two being his twin's hair was a lighter colored blonde and his eyes were blue.**

"Okay... He kinda looks like a way younger Jaune." Nora called out.

"Hey!" Jaune whined.

"It's true." Ren admitted, "Though not quite."

**"Azure's computer is all weird." Pierce said, pointing at their older brother's computer, his twin rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking up at it, standing next to Pierce.**

**The blue eyed twin tilted his head in confusion "What's wrong with it?"**

**"I don't know Gyro." Pierce answered his brother, now revealed to be named Gyro.**

**As the two brothers continued to look at the screen in wonder, something started to push out from it.**

"Okay... That is not natural." Weiss said flatly.

"And yet children are the most curious things around." Blake said.

"That's the truth." Qrow said looking at his nieces, who tried to sink into their couches.

**It had a strange oblong shape to it, which was explained as it finished pushing itself out, the coding like skin on it disappearing to reveal a strange white egg with red stripes on it.**

"An... Egg?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"From what looks like an archaic version of our computers." Weiss pointed out.

"So... is this the far past or something?" Yang asked.

Mila answered Yang's question... in the language of snakes.

"I don't speak snake!" Yang shouted.

**The two boys looked at the egg in awe, before turning to the computer, which had turned itself off.**

**After a moment, Pierce reached up and patted the monitor a few times "Good job." he said simply.**

"That's something Yang would probably do at his age." Qrow said with a chuckle, "Ruby too most likely."

"And me!" Nora shouted.

**Gyro picked up the egg, looking at it in confusion "What do we do with it?"**

**Pierce turned to his twin, thinking about his question for a bit, before nodding at a decision "We'll tell Azure."**

"A smart thing to do." Weiss said smiling.

**"Right now? But he has to get up for work tomorrow morning right?" Gyro asked, while also remembering their older brother had work in the morning.**

"Then again..." Weiss trailed off.

**"Oh yeah… we'll tell him once he gets back then." Pierce corrected with a nod, sure of himself this time.**

**Gyro nodded in agreement with the idea, finding it made sense this time.**

**With that decided, the two brothers walked back to their room, Pierce climbing up to the top bunk of their bunkbeds.**

"Awesome." Ruby and Nora said in sync.

"We need to fix our bunkbeds." Weiss noted.

"Why? They're not so bad." Yang said.

"Yang, one is suspended by ropes, the other in held up by books." Weiss said flatly.

"I'm going to fix those before Tai gets on my ass about it." Qrow said with a sigh.

**"Who keeps the egg?" Gyro asked him suddenly, making Pierce stop and think about it.**

**He eventually shrugged "I don't know."**

**Gyro thought about it as well "Let's play rock-paper-scissors." he said simply, finding it to be the best solution.**

**Pierce nodded, and Gyro sat down the egg, the two brothers holding their hands out in a fist each "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" the two called out while shaking their hands, and both chose paper, making them blink before trying again.**

"This is gonna be a while isn't it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Probably." Ruby said with a shrug, "Happened to me and Yang a whole lot."

**They actually ended up choosing the same thing for 5 more tries, until eventually Gyro chose rock while Pierce chose scissors.**

**With that decided, the two brothers went to bed, with Gyro placing the egg under the blankets with himself.**

**The next morning, the boys were woken up as their brother opened the door to their room.**

**He was in his late teens, with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes, currently wearing a simply blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans "Time for breakfast munchkins." he said with a smirk as he saw them start to get up, going back to finishing up his own breakfast.**

"Well that's a bit of an age gap." Jaune noted, "No other siblings?"

"Nope." Mila said flicking her tail, "Probably his parents went a long time... Or they just had a hard time conceiving a second time."

"Huh?" Ruby asked, only for Mila to smirk.

"A bit later." Mila whispered.

**What he didn't expect, and made him spit out his glass of orange juice, was for Gyro to be rolling a large white egg with pinkish stripes out of their room. Azure stared at the egg for a moment before his brain finally rebooted. "Wha...where did you get that?"**

**"It came out of your computer." Pierce answered innocently.**

**That just confused Azure even more, and was about to ask what his little brother was talking about, before noticing the time, turning back to his brothers whom were sitting at the table for their breakfast which was waiting in front of them "We'll talk more about this once I'm back this afternoon, as always, if anything happens, go ask the old lady across the hall for help."**

"Well... There's a system at least." Weiss admitted.

**"Okay!" his brothers nodded.**

**"In the meantime...ah...keep the egg warm. Maybe...put it in some blankets?" Azure suggested. This...was really NOT how he expected to start any morning like this.**

"Who would?" Ren asked.

"No one except monster hunters who have seen way too much shit in their lives." Mila said.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"Later." Mila said flicking her tail.

**His brothers nodded again, with big smiles on their faces, making him laugh in amusement, before getting up and grabbing his keys, waving goodbye to his brothers as he left for work.**

**With him gone the twin simply continued to eat their own breakfast.**

**Though, they stopped when the egg started rolling around on it's own, moving around the apartment, before rolling back into their room, making them look at each other, before they moved back towards their room, watching as the egg suddenly stood up straight.**

"Okay..." Weiss said, "I'll take that as a sign it's close to hatching."

"Yep." Everyone agreed.

**The two brothers looking at it in awe, before cracks suddenly formed on the egg, making them jump in surprise at the fact it was already hatching.**

**Just as suddenly, the top of the egg was throw off and something small, black, and round zoomed out from within the shell, speeding around their room, darting between their legs, before eventually rushing underneath the bed.**

"Wow... That's like Ruby when she first discover her Semblance." Yang noted.

"Except there's not a trail of rose petals to give away the hiding spot." Qrow joked.

"Would've gotten away more often if those petals dissolved faster." Ruby pouted.

**The two brothers looked at each other, before getting on the floor, looking under the bottom bed to find two yellow eyes staring back at them.**

**The creature that had popped out of the egg looked like some kind of small black fuzzy thing, it's yellow eyes staring back at them, blinking curiously.**

**After a few moments of simply staring each other down, the small creature started blowing out… bubbles from it's mouth, making the two boys blink at it strangely.**

"Its kinda cute." Weiss admitted.

"It is." Ruby said with a smiled as she kicked her legs.

**It also seemed to be blowing the bubbles in a rhythm, which gave Gyro an idea.**

**He moved away from the bed for a few moments, coming back with a small bell from a tricycle, which he started ringing along to the rhythm from the small creature's bubbles.**

**Pierce looked around the room as the bubbles kept being blown out, as they just floated around the air.**

"It's going to get crowded in there." Ren noted.

**When he looked back, Gyro was holding the small creature, which was still blowing out bubbles, although Gyro opened the windows so they wouldn't be swarmed by them. After a few minutes of quite literally aiming and fanning the bubbles out of the room, finally the small creature seemed to calm down.**

"That is going to raise some questions." Blake pointed out.

"Depends on where you're from." Mila said, "Though where they are from it's probably weird."

**The two boys sighed as they watched the bubbles float about in the air above the street, which were obviously noticed by several people, all of them staring at the cloud of bubbles in confusion. However, back in the apartment, the boys had to deal with a different problem...namely in the form of a grumbling stomach, one that was coming from the small creature.**

**Gyro lifted up the small creature, looking at it curiously "You're getting hungry huh?"**

**"What does it eat?" Pierce wondered outloud.**

**"I don't know… think it would like peanut butter?" Gyro asked his brother, receiving a shrug.**

**They decided to try that, making the small creature a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and watching it scarf it down… then it's stomach growled again, meaning it was still hungry.**

"So it's Nora's appetite." Yang noted.

"Hey!" Nora shouted, "My appetite is WAY Bigger than that cute little thing!"

"I'm still trying to figure out how she's so small after all she eats." Pyrrha admitted.

"Her Semblance burns a lot of fat off... Literally." Ren said.

**The boys tried making it a bowl of cereal, although it ate everything before they even poured the milk into the bowl.**

**Gyro hummed in thought as he watched the creature start to eat a few slices of baloney they placed in front of it after the cereal "I think I know what it is."**

**Pierce looked to his brother curiously "Really? What is it?"**

**"A mini-black hole." Gyro said with a nod as he crossed his arms, as if his answer was the only right answer.**

"That's your idea?" Weiss asked.

"Well it eats like one." Blake admitted.

**"...ok?" Pierce blinked.**

**"It just doesn't stop eating. And black holes keep sucking up stuff, right?" Gyro explained further, with Pierce nodding along, understanding what he meant.**

**Then a thought hit Pierce. "...are we gonna keep feeding it?" he asked, noticing that it was still eating.**

**Gyro blinked at that, about to answer, before they heard the creature let out a loud burp and just sag down, letting out a content sigh "I guess not." he eventually answered after a few moments.**

"I think it's full." Jaune said flatly.

**Then they looked to the TV over in the living room as it started glitching out, the screen wavering and showing interference, and other electronics started glitching as well, neither of the two boys noticing the small creature standing stock still. However, when it started to glow, THEN they noticed it, and turned to see as it was engulfed in light.**

**They covered their eyes as the light shone bright, before it finally cleared away after a few moments, letting them look upon the little creature to see it was… different, now.**

**It had become larger, for starters, and it's black body was now a pale pink color, it's small little ears now long and floppy like ribbons, and it's eyes, once small and yellow, now large and red, it's mouth was even visible now, with visible fangs poking out from it's bottom lip.**

"Curious." Ozpin mused, "It appears to have evolved."

"By eating?" Weiss asked.

"Some things get stronger by fighting, some by doing what they love." Mila said shrugging.

**The little creature shook itself once it came out of it's daze, before looking at that, smiling as it opened it's mouth… and spoke.**

**"Hey! Thanks for feeding me!" the little creature called in a child-like voice.**

"It... Its sentient." Weiss said in shock.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"It's intelligent enough to speak a language of words." Mila said, not quite sure if that was the dictionary definition.

"Oh." Ruby said smiling.

**The two boys were speechless for a few moments, before finally Pierce spoke up "You can talk now?"**

**"Yep!" it said happily as if it was the most normal thing ever.**

**"Um… do you have a name?" Gyro asked after a moment.**

**The little creature nodded, somehow "I'm Koromon! Nice to meet you!"**

**"Uh...hi, Koromon?" Pierce blinked, not sure what else to say.**

"Well now we know what to call it." Pyrrha said.

"It knows its own name even though it hasn't been given one..." Ozpin mused.

**"Hi!... um, I can't remember your names but I'm pretty sure I heard them earlier." he said with a frown as he tried to remember "I… think they start with a G and a P?"**

**Gyro nodded with a smile "That's right! I'm Gyro, and this is Pierce!"**

**"Right! That was it! Gyro and Pierce!" Koromon said with a nod, his memory jogged.**

**"So...Koromon...what are you?" Gyro asked.**

**"Koromon is Koromon." the little creature answered as if that explained everything, and to him, it did.**

"That sounds like something Ruby would say." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Rubt whined.

**"...okay?" Gyro and Pierce blinked, not sure what else to say.**

**"So...what do you want to do, Koromon?" Pierce asked, figuring he might as well.**

**Koromon actually hummed in thought "Uh… I only saw your room and this spot. What else is there?"**

**"Yay! We get to play tour guides!" Gyro called in glee, I mean, what child wouldn't want to pretend to have an important job?**

"None." Everyone said.

"Not unless you've actually had an important job at that age." Ren said, getting a look from Nora before she hugged him softly.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Mila chanted in a whisper, only to pout as they separated.

**"Not going to be a very long tour though." Pierce added as he looked around the rather spartan apartment.**

**The brothers didn't need much after all, just the essentials.**

**They did have video games and toys though.**

**Minutes later, we find the boys sitting in the living room in front of a gamecube and teaching Koromon how to play super smash brothers Melee.**

"Gamecube?" Yang asked.

"An older game system from that world, which is one variant of a world known as Earth" Mila said.

"Earth... Really?" Weiss asked.

"Human's aren't the most creative species on some aspects." Mila said with a shrug, "Anyway the Gamecube was a Nintendo console for playing video games and had a massive amount of incredible games on it. It was originally known as Project Dolphin before being give the name the Gamecube... Though some gamers call it the Lunchbox."

That caused several people to laugh.

**Funnily enough, his long floppy ears** **actually worked like hands, so he was able to handle the remote and press buttons correctly.**

**Gyro was playing as Samus, Pierce as Ganondorf, and Koromon as Pikachu. Understandably, Koromon was a bit shaky at first, but once he got the hang of it, he turned out to be a fast learner. They didn't even need to let him win by the third fight. He'd actually won on his own.**

"I don't think he can beat me in those games." Yang said, "As soon as I figure out what they are."

"Please." Mila said, "I can kick your ass in Melee. First break, just me and you."

"You're on!" Yang shouted.

**"Wow, this is really fun!" Koromon laughed as on the screen the victory scene played with Pikachu doing its own little victory pose.**

**"Huh, didn't think you'd get good that fast." Gyro said, a bit surprised.**

**"Well, he's not better than Azure at least." Pierce mumbled as while Koromon had won they still KOed him a few times.**

**"What else can we do?" Koromon asked, bouncing excitedly, to which the brothers decided not to wonder how something with no limbs could bounce so much.**

"Less muscles to wear out." Weiss noted.

**Instead, they ended up playing different games with Koromon, as well as playing with some of their toys. Before long, time passed till it was the evening, and they heard the sound of the door being unlocked an opening.**

**"I'm home," Azure said as he walked into the house. "By the way, I heard the strangest story while I was on the way home," he started as he put away his shoes and bag. "The neighbors saw a cloud of pink bubbles coming out of the apartment earlier this morning. Care to explain?" he asked...right as he saw the pink puff ball that was in front of the tv, playing a game. "...the egg hatched into that?"**

"Kinda... Kinda not." Ruby said.

**Gyro turned to his older brother, waving with a smile, before addressing the Koromon issue "Actually he was a little black and fuzzy thing with yellow eyes a few hours ago, then he kind of just turned into that."**

**"...I'm sorry, what?" Azure deadpanned. Somehow he had a feeling sanity just died. For the rest of his life. For the next few minutes, his little brothers explained to him what had happened through the day, and when they were done, Azure was sitting on a chair with a bewildered expression. "So… 'Koromon' could suddenly talk, and from the looks of it, even play video games...and he eats just about anything."**

**"More or less, yeah," Gyro nodded.**

**Azure took a few moments at that, thinking about everything, before he muttered "My life has become a cartoon show for the entertainment of the masses."**

Mila gave a slight chuckle at that for a different reason than the others.

"Man.. Imagine if we were just a cartoon." Yang joked.

If Mila had been completely mammal, she'd have sweated ever so slightly.

**"Really? Cool," Pierce laughed.**

**"So...can we keep him?" Gyro asked, holding up Koromon...and doing the dreaded puppy dog eyes, which Koromon soon joined. The cuteness could have rotted teeth in minutes.**

**Azure felt his will waver already, and it was shattered when Pierce noticed and joined in, making him groan as he hanged his head "Fine, fine, we're keeping him, but you two will have to do chores for the neighbours so we can pay for his food more easily."**

"Responsibility." Weiss said smiling.

"Best to learn it soon." Qrow said.

**"Okay!" both boys said happily, bouncing excitedly, something Koromon joined in despite not fully understanding what was going on. They didn't mind having to work if it meant they could keep their new friend.**

**"Well, enough of that. For now, let's get dinner started," Azure chuckled, to which the brothers did just that, though Gyro and Pierce took turns keeping Koromon company while dinner was being prepared. Dinner itself was a lively affair, as Koromon showed his ravenous appetite again, something that had Azure a little worried seeing as that...could be a drain on their expenses too...not that he told his brothers that. Eventually dinner was over, and the dishes done, and everyone soon was ready to head in for bed.**

"Yes... that could be a bit of an issue." Ozpin noted.

"Hopefully they can make it work." Ruby said.

**Once they were in their room, Gyro and Pierce were about to try and decide who Koromon could sleep with...before Koromon jumped up into Gyro's bed. "...well, that was easy," Gyro blinked, while Pierce shrugged, and the two got into bed. Little did they know, that this night would be one that would change their lives forever.**

**It was several hours later, a little bit past midnight, when Pierce was awoken by Gyro shaking him awake, his brother's face set in worry "What's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.**

**"It's Koromon." Gyro said in worry, Pierce understanding as he quickly climbed down from his bed, and saw the same thing Gyro did.**

**Koromon pale, his eyes wide with his irises almost invisible little pinpricks, and his whole body shaking all over.**

"That's not good." Ruby said swallowing.

"Really not good." Jaune admitted.

**"Koromon?" Pierce called out to their new friend in worry.**

**They didn't notice every electronic in the apartment complex going haywire this time either.**

**It was at that moment that Koromon's form started to grow, getting taller and wider, scales covered him, a dull yellow in color, arms and legs grew in, both pairs with large claws, his floppy ears shrinking down into small little ears flattened against the side of his head's his rather flat face growing into a more reptilian snout, as his red eyes were now green in color, the whole thing finished off with a short and stubby tail.**

"Another evolution." Weiss noted.

**Quite obviously, the bed couldn't handle Koromon's new weight as it collapsed under him, Gyro pouting as he stared at the pieces of his bed scattered around the floor.**

"That sucks." Ruby pouted.

"Gonna suck having to replace that." Yang said.

**Koromon's new form looked around a bit, before moving towards the window, looking out of it curiously, the two boys following him in confusion.**

**Koromon's claws picked against the window, as if he was trying to open it, the two boys understanding and opening it for him as they stepped out onto the small veranda.**

**Sniffing the air, Koromon walked towards the open window, trying to squeeze past it, only to end up breaking some of the wall.**

"Okay he's just causing collateral damage." Weiss said.

**Back in his room, Azure shot up as he heard all the breaking coming from his little brothers room, getting up and walking towards it, clad in a simple pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and slippers.**

**When he opened the door, he looked into the room with a raised eyebrow, only for his face to morph into shock as he saw Koromon's new form, as it jumped off the veranda… with his brothers hanging onto his back, the two boys shouting in surprise as they fell down to street level.**

"Well, that's not something you'd like to wake up to." Qrow admitted.

"No one would." Jaune said.

**He stood there for a few more moments, stunned, before bolting out of the apartment with a coat in hand.**

**While Azure was heading down to try and catch up to them, the boys were wandering around the town while hanging onto Koromon's back.**

**Lucky for them, not many people were still up at this hour on this side of town.**

"Good because that would be quite an issue." Blake said.

"A very big issue in fact." Ozpin said.

**Eventually they reached a row of vending machines, with Koromon staring in curiosity at them.**

**"I'm thirsty." Pierce mumbled from Koromon's back, with Gyro hearing him and tapping the side of Koromon's head before pointing at one of the vending machines.**

**Koromon seemed to get the message, as he used his claws to break open the vending machine, causing several cans of soda and juice to fall out, with Pierce grabbing one of the cans of lemonade, before they walked off.**

"That's... Vandalism and Robbery!" Weiss shouted.

"Their kids... They're too innocent to know any better." Qrow said, "I remember Ruby trying to hack open a cookie vending machine once."

"ACK!" Ruby cried out, "I thought you'd forgotten about that!" Ruby cried.

**Azure ran around town, looking everywhere in the main area of where they lived "Gyro! Pierce!" he shouted out their names in worry, before adding a moment later "Koromon! Where are you?!"**

**Back with the boys, they were still hanging onto Koromon's back, the adult sized dinosaur walking in traffic.**

**"Koromon… why won't you talk to us?" Gyro said in worry as he looked up at his friend, before all three of them turned their heads as a truck was headed right for them.**

**Just before the truck would have hit them, Koromon jumped over it, surprising the boys, as well as one of people in the truck.**

**"Did you see that?" the one in the passenger seat asked.**

**"No, I was sleeping." the driver mumbled.**

"Wait... Why he's the driver right?" Ren asked.

**"But you're the one driving!" the passenger shouted at him.**

"Okay.. that is not safe in anyway!" Weiss shouted.

"He ought to switch seats with the passenger in that case." Pyrrha noted, "Or at least pull over and rest."

**As Koromon landed back down, he growled at the truck, the boys looking at him in worry.**

**"Koromon?" Gyro called to him, before both him and Pierce were shocked as a ball of flame shot out from Koromon's mouth, seemingly heading straight for the truck, but thankfully being off course and hitting a payphone instead.**

**The two boys stared at the flaming wreck of the payphone, scared, the gravity of the situation now starting to dawn on them.**

"Nothing like close up danger to make you realize just how serious things are." Ozpin noted.

I'm amazed that thing can throw fire balls from it's mouth." Weiss said, "I wonder what else it can do."

"Surprisingly... Not too much else in this form at least." Mila said.

**At the same time, Azure stared at the broken vending machine, panting, a thought crossing his mind 'If I don't acknowledge it, I don't have to pay for it.' he thought to himself before turning and starting to run again.**

Qrow chuckled silently.

**Meanwhile, the boys were trying to stop Koromon as he looked at a bus, his mouth slowly opening with a flame building up in his throat, before he snapped his head towards the sky, jostling the boys around as he stared up a plane that was flying up high.**

**Unsurprisingly, he tried to shoot his fireballs at it, but all that happened were that the flames extinguished themselves on the way down.**

**They stayed lit long enough for Azure to notice them though.**

"Probably everyone else in the city too." Blake said.

"Most likely." Nora said grinning.

**As he ran in the general direction the flames had been shot from, the boys were still hanging onto Koromon's back, the dinosaur walking around town aimlessly.**

**They didn't realize every electronic in this area of town going haywire, except this time… it wasn't affecting Koromon.**

**Hundreds of people looked up in the sky in confusion, as a gigantic egg formed out of nowhere, Azure staring up at it while still trying to find his brothers "I don't want to meet the chicken that layed that egg." he muttered, before starting to run again.**

"I don't think anyone does." Ren said.

"I do!" Nora shouted.

"Anyone sane." Ren amended.

**Koromon was running towards the egg, the boys hanging on tight to him, until he slowed down while passing under a bridge, looking up at the egg with a growl.**

**"Is it something bad?" Gyro wondered.**

**And suddenly, the egg hatched.**

**Falling out of the egg was a HUGE green and yellow bird with arms, the top portion of it's beak covered in metal, and with two red antennae on top of it's head.**

"Big bird." Ruby said in shock.

"Big and probably not happy." Weiss said.

**The bird flapped it's wings, slowing its descent as it started to slowly fly about, as if trying to figure out where it was.**

**That's when Koromon reared back and roared, making the boys fall off his back, before he fired fireballs up at the feathered monster, getting its attention.**

**The two boys got up, before running up to Koromon and trying to pull him back "Don't! It's too big! You'll get hurt!" Pierce said in worry over their friend.**

**"Gyro! Pierce!" the two boys heard, making then turn to see their older brother running toward them, his face a mixture of relief and worry at having found them.**

"Well there's Azure..." Blake said, "Wonder were the police are though."

"Probably out for the night or are just being lazy." Qrow muttered.

**He crouched near them, Koromon seemingly ignoring them as it kept looking at the huge bird, before pulling his brothers into his arms, just glad they were ok.**

**Before anything could be said however, it was then the bird decided to retaliate against Koromon's attack, as electricity charged between it's antennae, and it fired.**

**The shot didn't hit Koromon, no, it hit the bridge above him and the brothers, causing it to collapse on top of them.**

"That's not good." Ruby said worried.

"They should be fine... I hope." Weiss said.

**As hundreds of kids watched on as the bridge collapsed, little did any of them know this anomaly wasn't isolated.**

"Say what?" Jaune asked.

**_World of Remnant_ **

**At the same time, in the world known as Remnant, thousands of children, teenagers, and adults all watched in shock and awe at the sight before them, transmitted through various different electronic devices.**

"That can't be good." Blake muttered/

**Some of the people watching did so with siblings present, some alone, others were even watching from the streets while looking at TV displays in a store, then there were those no one would ever knew watched.**

**And finally there was a little 4 year old girl with black hair and red highlights, her eyes a surprising silver, wearing a pink footie pajama with a whistle hanging around her neck, staring at the TV in her living room in childish awe as she watched the large green bird land down.**

"Hey it's me!" Ruby cheered.

"You were so cute back then." Yang teased.

"I still am!" Ruby shouted.

**Then she jumped in surprise as the bird shot lightning at a bridge and broke it.**

**As soon as she saw that, she ran for her big sister's room, trying to shake her awake, only to get more snores in reply.**

**Puffing up her cheeks in childish annoyance, the little silver eyed girl placed her whistle to her lips, before starting to blow it in her big sister's ear.**

"RUBY!" Yang shouted.

"It's the only way to wake you up safely!" Ruby shouted.

"That explains where she got that idea from." Weiss grumbled.

**This caused her older sister, a girl with lavender eyes and blonde hair that went to her upper back, wearing a t-shirt and shorts to bed, to jolt up in shock and almost throw the younger of the two onto the floor "What was that for?" she asked her little sister in a bit of anger, her eyes flashing red for a few moments before turning back to lavender.**

**The younger sister simply pointed towards the living room, before running off, causing the older one to stare at her in deadpan before sighing as she got out of bed and followed after her.**

"Wonder how you didn't wake you father." Blake murmured.

"He sleeps like Yang." Ruby said.

"Hey!" Yang shouted.

"That explains it." Blake said.

"Hey!" Yang cried out.

**When she arrived in the living room, she stared with her jaw dropped at the sight on the TV.**

**A large orange dinosaur with blue stripes on it's body and a brown, horned helmet covering its head, emerging from a pile of rubble, and she could see that crouched underneath him were an adult man and two boys her age.**

**She watched, along with her little sister, as the dinosaur charged at the large bird, the two clashing against each other before the dinosaur pushed the bird back and shot a white hot flame from it's mouth, burning off one of the wings of the bird and grounding it.**

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Yang said with a smirk.

**In retaliation, the bird charged it, grappling with it, before discharging electricity point blank into it's face, sending the dinosaur flying back and skidding on it's side.**

"Oh... That's not good." Yang said grimacing.

**She saw the two boys that had b** **een under it run up to it and apparently try to wake it up as the bird slowly walked forward, unbalanced slightly thanks to the loss of its wing.**

**Her attention was drawn to her little sister as the little girl blew her whistle with a sad tone, walking up to the TV and blowing into it a few times.**

"What the heck can wake your father up at night if that can't?" Blake asked.

"Just whispering in his ear of us in danger and he'll jump up fully awake." Yang said.

**The older sister understood what she was doing "They can't hear you." she said simply, frowning as she looked back at the TV.**

**That caused the younger sister's shoulders to sag, before she perked up with an idea.**

**She took her whistle that was hanging around her neck, and tried to push it into the TV.**

**Her older sister opened her mouth to tell her that wasn't going to work, only for choked out words to come out as the whistle actually fell into the TV.**

"Okay... That's just bizarre no matter how you cut it." Weiss said.

"Hey you never know, someone might have a Semblance that allows them to hide in TV's." Mila said.

"And now I'm nervous being around those things." Jaune said.

**Her little sister also nearly fell into it, before she pulled her back out.**

**Still… tonight was definitely strange.**

"Yep." Everyone said.

**_Back on Earth_ **

**Gyro winced as something fell on his head while he stared up at Koromon, looking down as it fell to the ground, making him raise an eyebrow as he saw a whistle attached to a red string.**

"Oops." Ruby said sheepishly, "Didn't mean to hit him in the head with it."

**He looked at it for a moment, before glancing at Koromon, then at the giant bird, and grabbed the whistle, before putting it to his lips, and whistling into it for as long as he could.**

**When he pulled it back, he panted for air, looking up at Koromon.**

**Nothing… until his eyes snapped open.**

"It's... ALIVE!" Nora shouted dramatically.

"Nora... please calm down." Ren pleaded.

"Okay." Nora said sitting down.

**Gyro turned his head to the bird, uttering a single word "Fire."**

**Koromon's body shot up, facing the bird, before he opened his maw and a stream of white hot flames shot forth from it.**

**The intense flames wrapped around the feathered monster as it struggled to get away, before disappearing into them.**

**However Koromon seemed to have lost control of them, as his body disappearing into the flames as well, their heat reaching a point where everyone looking was blinded.**

"Uh oh." Ruby said, "I think it worked too well."

**It was minutes later when the bright glow faded, the sun slowly rising on the horizon as specks of light floated in the air before fading away, though, no one noticed as a small amount of orange lights fell into a portal of some kind as it closed itself up.**

"So at least one of them is alive... Most likely Koromon." Ozpin noted.

"That's good." Ruby said, "I wouldn't want to see someone vanish so soon."

**Gyro looked around, a frown on his face, before he called out "Koromon! Where are you?!"**

**"** **_I didn't know it at the time, but, my friend had gone back home. My first ever Digital Monster encounter, it was something I, or my brothers, would never forget. It set so many things in motion, that we couldn't possibly understand at the time, not only for us, but for the friends we would make on Remnant years later. It was the start of our very own Digimon Adventure."_ **

**(Play Butterfly (the first movie credits version) by Wada Kouji)**

"And now a credits scene!" Mila shouted.

**Gyro stood, now grown into a young adult, wearing a short dark blue coat with a green flame design on the edge and a furred collar, a blue shirt with a green star on the chest underneath it, wearing long dark green pants and black running shoes, a pair of goggles around his forehead, and a whistle hanging around his neck.**

Ruby blushed slightly looking at the grown up Gyro.

"He's looking pretty good." Yang said with a grin.

**He looked up with a smile, standing in front of him, crouched close to the ground was Koromon in his large orange dinosaur form, who moved closer to Gyro, making the young man smile wider as he hugged the large dinosaur's snout, the reptile closing it's eyes happily at the action.**

**The two stood in a large field of flowers of different kinds, while in the background stood a tall mountain with a castle like structure on the top.**

**After a few moments, the two separated, and seemed to act as if they heard something, before turning to the screen and smiling, starting to walk towards it as the scene froze.**

**Digital code appeared on the screen, before translating itself into "The Adventure begins in 10 years."**

"And that's the end of this chapter of the story folks." Mila said, "Take your bathroom breaks now."

Half the room was gone in a moment.

**[[]]**

**Got nothing to say at the moment. Just gonna take a break for a moment then work on Reading Psychic Hunter.**


	3. Chapter 1

***Security Room still unavailable***

**[[]]**

"Next segment is starting folks!" Mila shouted as everyone in the room settled down.

**A door was slammed open into a dimly lit workshop, as a young blonde man with a goatee and green eyes stepped inside while still in his pajamas "Gooooooooood Morni-!" and his greeting was quickly cut off by a pair of slippers slamming into his face.**

"Oh great." Weiss sighed as Blake winched slightly, "Another one."

"His PJ's are better than Jaune's." Yang said, smirking slightly at the man, "Looks good too."

"Yang!" Ruby whined.

**"Shut the hell up it's 6 AM!" came two other voices from inside the dimly lit room.**

**The young man, now flat on his back, groaned as he pried the slippers from his face "This is what you two get for working so late on that thing!"**

"How long were they up?" Blake asked.

"Dunno." Mila said, "They probably got like... Five hours of sleep."

"That's not healthy." Jaune deadpanned.

"Neither is getting a total of twelve minutes of sleep a week." Mila said, "And yet one of the Ghostbusters does so."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Different movie." Mila waved off.

**"Well excuse us for wanting to get this done as soon as possible!" one of the voices, the younger of the two, shot back.**

**"Besides, we noticed a few bugs last night, well, more like I did." the older of the two voices said, before a light was turned on, not a bright one thankfully, finally illuminating the area.**

**The 'thing' that they had all been talking about, was a large gate like structure in the middle of the room, the floor around it surrounded by warning tape. Seeing the structure, the young man smiled as he stepped in. "I almost can't believe we're finally breaking this thing out. To think that thing we thought of as kids to find a friend, ended up becoming something that could save a world," he said softly.**

**"I freaking miss Koromon." a young man with light blonde hair and blue eyes sighed out, lifting an old whistle that was hanging on his neck. Their sole memento of a friend they'd made all those years ago.**

"Hey... That's my Whistle." Ruby said blinking, "That must be Gyro then."

"So the guy who woke them up was Pierce most likely." Pyrrha said.

Yang whistled, "Damn they grew up nice." Yang purred.

**"You guys really need to stop being depressed about this." the oldest of the boys said, leaning against a workbench.**

**"Not our fault. We lost a good friend, Azure." the only one who had green eyes said.**

**And if it isn't obvious by this point, these are Gyro, Pierce and Azure, now a little over 10 years after that fateful night.**

"So ten years have passed since the previous part." Blake said.

"Duh." Nora said, "They just said that Blake, keep up."

**Azure sighed slightly. This was a topic that even after a decade, was rather somber for his little brothers, not that he could blame them. Even if he himself hadn't been too close to the little pink blob, he also missed the little guy who'd wormed his way into the family's hearts in a single day and night. Looking at the portal, he remembered how originally it had been conceived as a plan to find said friend, but when they realized they needed an actual destination...that plan quickly became a bust. Now however, it was a different story...even if finding Koromon was no longer the goal.**

"Blind jumps... Really not a good idea." Mila said.

"Do you know from experience?" Ozpin asked.

"Nearly became a damn science experiment because I popped up in the middle of a military base." Mila said, "Thankfully those guys were a bunch of idiots in a box canyon, one of which didn't seem to understand a shotgun is short ranged."

**About 5 years ago, him and his brothers had found a new webseries that they quickly became fans of, though it did help that his little brothers had quickly admitted they had developed small crushes on some of the main characters. At first things were pretty normal, then came the shocking plot of the third volume of the series. Suffice to say the brothers agreed it was far too cruel and undeserved...though at first they sighed at the realization that there was nothing they could do about it...or was there?**

"Web series?" Weiss asked confused.

"Short version, some people in the world see into different worlds when they dream." Mila said, "They then document these dreams in movies, cartoons, books, or in this case an awesome internet series."

"O...kay." Yang said, "So people in that world are watching our adventures thinking that we aren't real?"

"You guys do the same when you watch TV that isn't news or gameshows." Mila said.

"She's got a point." Ruby said.

"Am I the only one they noticed the fact they have crushes on two people here?" Jaune asked.

"I noticed, and I hope it's not my nieces, otherwise Tai might not be too nice." Qrow said.

"No offense Qrow, but I think Blake's father is scarier." Mila said.

"Really?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah." Mila said, "Tai about the average height among adults. But Ghira Belladonna is a freaking giant compared to Tai and has a chest the size of a barrel."

Blake blushed slightly in embarrassment, "He's nice." Blake tried to defend.

"Blake." Mila said, "Just looking at your father is enough to get people to decide against dating you."

"Let's move on." Ozpin said.

**It was shortly after the fifth volume of the show had concluded that the brothers had remembered the portal they had been trying to make all those years ago, and thus, their plan to go and save the characters of the show, no, of that world, was put into motion.**

**If they continued to think of it as a show, it wouldn't be fair to the people of that world. It took time, and sooo many all nighters, but they'd finally done it. They'd found the world they were looking for and synched the portal to it. Now all that was left, was to do the fine tuning, and finish up any remaining business they had, cause they knew, once they stepped through the portal there was no turning back.**

**"Right, I'm gonna handle the final tests, how about you boys start getting ready?" Azure told his little brothers as he cracked his neck, walking towards the portal.**

**"Whaddya want for breakfast?" Gyro asked his older brother as he got off the floor.**

"Food is good." Nora said.

"And good for the brain." Weiss added.

**"Whatever you'll be having." Azure said as he started working on his computer.**

**"Big breakfast it is then," Gyro nodded. "I think we both need it after last night."**

"I wonder how big?" Nora mused.

"Don't know." Ren admitted.

**A week soon passed, and the three brothers were now standing before the gate which was about to open. They had to do this quick, as to make sure nothing went wrong, they'd been ready to divert power from the city if needs be. They weren't too keen on that bit of the plan, but as it was, this was going to be a one time deal only, and they did NOT want to have an 'accident' cause the power failed mid-way...though just to be safe they made sure nobody would trace it to them.**

"Yeah, power failure on something that important would be a disaster." Qrow said.

"Other things might not be so bad, but they could get stuck between dimensions if that fails." Weiss said.

**Gyro and Pierce had also decided on their 'Hunter looks' as they called it, while Azure had made their weapons for them, and made sure they practice with those types extensively before giving them the real ones.**

**Gyro wore a dark blue jacket with a green flame pattern on the bottom edge and the sleeves, a rainbow colored, twister shaped flame printed on the right breast of the jacket. Underneath it he wore a lighter colored blue shirt, white gloves covering his hands, his legs were clothed in long, dark green cargo pants with simple black and green running shoes. Finally, the one thing to break his color scheme was an orange sweatband around his forehead, which had a pair of goggles resting on top of it, though they looked a bit high tech with some small lights on the side, and the usual whistle hanging around his neck on a new chain necklace.**

"I wonder what those goggles can do." Ruby mused.

"I like the look though." Yang said.

**As for Pierce, he wore a black tunic with a single square button, that had a high collar with a wine red trim. Over that he wore a dark red bomber jacket that had the silhouette of a roaring dragon's head as seen from the side printed on the back, a pair of aviator goggle hanging around his neck, while a black and red tiger patterned bandana was tied around his bicep. Finishing off the look was a pair of wine red pants and black combat boots.**

"Nice." Yang said with a grin, "I approve, especially the dragon."

"Of course you would." Qrow muttered.

**(quick note to readers, design changes have happened to the twins obviously, but don't worry, these are their final designs. Gyro obviously takes inspiration from Taichi and Daisuke, while Pierce mostly takes inspiration from Iori, but with some more stuff to it)**

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Just ignore it." Mila said.

**Lastly, Azure was dressed in a blue shirt, with the sleeves folded over his elbows and a pair of black long pants, with a tie around his neck, albeit one with a flame ornament at the top of the tie, giving him an interesting look of a simple office worker mixed with something of someone ready to fight at a moment's notice.**

"Hm, professional." Ozpin said.

**As for weapons, Gyro had a pair of curved swords hanging off his belt, with obvious ports at the pommel to attach them together. He had named the swords Ascalon.**

"Ohhh I wonder what those can do." Ruby mused.

"Fun fact, Gyro's weapon was named after a sword that was known as a dragon slaying sword." Mila said.

"Woooow." Ruby breathed.

**Pierce had what looked like a simple naginata on his back, though several parts and pieces seemed to be able to come undone or open, almost like it had several secrets and modes hidden within, as such, he had dubbed it Pandora… though it didn't have 666 different forms like the weapon of the same name in Devil May Cry.**

Ruby's jaw became loose.

"Yes, there was a weapon in a game series called Devil May Cry, the fourth game actually." Mila said, "Though sadly you couldn't use all six hundred sixty six forms."

"Still, this guy would likely have the right weapon for any situation." Yang said.

**And finally, Azure wielded a pair of kukri knives that doubled as pistols, both of them in black with a white edge to the blades, called Umbrae.**

"Fun fact." Mila said, "Azure's weapon was inspired by a weapon used by a character in one of Phoenix's stories."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, one of the lesser used weapons though." Mila said.

**"Alright, did you two get everything you needed?" Azure asked. It never hurt to do a final check. He'd already packed clothes, food, and some valuables that they could possibly use to trade for money if needs be.**

**"Got everything right here." Gyro said, lifting up a rather large, and used, school bag, Pierce doing the same, both bags being simple grey and black with nothing much to them.**

**"Right, guess we're ready to go then." Azure said as he shouldered a large duffel bag that had everything he had picked up, from clothes, to stuff they could sell to get money of the world they were heading to.**

"Good idea." Weiss said, "They will need funds."

"Money makes the world go round." Qrow muttered.

**"You know, I know its a bit late, but I gotta admit…" Pierce started, looking at the door. "I'm gonna miss the old place," he sighed, before turning his attention back to the gateway that was now active, the three of them having already checked and double checked to make sure everything was working. "So guys, you ready?"**

**"You know it! Time go and try to save the world!" Gyro said, pumping his fist up into the air.**

**"Just try to do it?" Azure asked in amusement.**

**"I'm being realistic, there's no way we can do it on our own." Gyro told him in deadpan.**

**Azure nodded his head at that "Very true, but, that's what we have the plan for."**

**"But first we gotta actually get there," Pierce chuckled. "On three?"**

**"On three," his brothers nodded, the three of them standing before the portal.**

**"One…" Gyro started.**

**"Two…" Azure continued, as the three of them took a deep breath.**

**"Three!" they shouted together before jumping through the gate, and once they went through, the program initialized, and before long the gate went dead, leaving an empty workshop. It was not long after that the Vermillion Brothers were reported missing, with their neighbours saying that the boys just up and disappeared that day.**

"Too bad they'll never show back up." Qrow said.

"Not for a very long time at least." Ruby said.

**Moments later, a portal opened up in an alleyway, spitting out the three brothers who landed in a heap."Did we make it?" Azure groaned as they got up.**

**"Gimme a minute." Gyro said, shaking his head, before peeking his head out of the alleyway and looking out onto the street, turning back to his brothers a moment later with an OK sign "Bingo!"**

"Wonder what he saw." Jaune muttered.

"The most likely is either a Faunus." Mila said, "Or a Dust shop."

**"Right! So, plan review time!" Pierce said with a nod.**

**"Well, landing in the middle of Vale is checked off of that, thankfully." Azure said as the brothers sat down in a circle.**

**"Next step is finding out where Jaune lives and give him some training so Pyrrha has more stuff to work with when helping him." Gyro said as he pulled out an actual list from his bag.**

Jaune just groaned while Pyrrha pat him on the back in sympathy.

"At least your body can match that tactical mind of your other by the time h reaches Beacon now." Nora said cheerfully.

"Thanks Nora." Jaune said with a sigh.

**"Don't forget we need to also unlock our auras, and get some Dust," Pierce added.**

**"At least I was able to figure out how mechashift weapons work." Azure said, since that had been a difficult part that was thankfully already taken care of.**

**"Yeah, but, don't forget, for auras, that's all you Azure." Gyro said with a grin as he nudged his older brother.**

**"Yeah, yeah, I know, get into Beacon as a teacher, have my aura unlocked, then come back and do it for you two as soon as I can." Azure said, waving it off as he remembered what he had to do.**

**"Well then, let's get to it," Gyro grinned. "We got a world to save."**

"I really don't like it when someone says they need to save the world." Blake said shuddering.

"Yes, but Grimm activity have been increasing a lot lately now that I think about it." Weiss said, "And they've been appearing in larger groups."

Ozpin had the decency to shift nervously

**A week had passed since the brothers arrived in the world of Remnant.**

**In that time, they had sold off a few of their possessions to get plenty of Lien, the main currency of the world, and thus find a place to stay until it was time for Beacon to start.**

**Azure had also started the process of trying to get a job at Beacon, which, from the way things were going, was easier than they had expected.**

**Though they blamed this on the fact Ozpin had realised he had absolutely nothing on the Vermillion brothers and was curious.**

"Really Oz?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow, "I doubt Glynda would just let that happen."

"I suspect it took a bit of calming." Ozpin said, "Who knows, perhaps Azure will help Glynda loosen up."

**Because of this, Azure was quickly accepted and had his aura unlocked, he was even planning on explaining things to Ozpin as soon as he could in a way that was believable… though it certainly helped the man was several centuries old and would be more open to believing that kind of story.**

"Huh?" Ruby asked tilting her head as everyone turned to face Ozpin, save for Qrow who sighed.

"Well when you've got a time based Semblance slowing you own age is a sinch." Mila said.

"Oh." the two teams said and turned away, missing Mila's wink at Ozpin for the cover story he made for her.

Ozpin made note to remember said excuse in case he get's called out in his next incarnation.

**At this moment, Gyro was walking around Vale, messing around with his brand new scroll after Azure had come back to the temporary apartment to unlock both of the brother's auras. They'd manage to get a decent foothold in Remnant, so now he was looking into the next phase of the plan. Finding one Jaune Arc, or at least the Arc family.**

**While he was doing that, Pierce was gathering up as much of the relevant history of Remnant they would need to know, thankfully, it was all easily accessible on their equivalent of wikipedia, at least according to his twin.**

"I'd rather he actually use text books." Weiss said, "Those community edited sites can get filled with misinformation."

"Well to be honest sometimes books don't get it right either." Mila said, "I swear I've read three different variations of some legends." 'Seriously did Hercules do the horizontal tango with Echidna or not? Some stories say he did others never mention her.'

**And if they were right, they should have roughly a year or so before they hit the start of canon, which was plenty of time to figure out their semblances, shouldn't be too hard, since it had to do with who they were, Gyro even had a bit of an idea, considering he did love flying in planes when he was a kid and anything else that went into the sky, and that it had made him a bit adventurous.**

**As for what his twin's semblance was… honestly, it was hard to figure out, Pierce was all over the place in terms of his personality, but somehow, Gyro felt like it wasn't the deciding factor of his semblance.**

"Huh, wonder what it's gonna be." Qrow said, "Can't be any worse than mine."

"Seriously, how in the heck do you get a Bad Luck Semblance?" Mila asked completely confused.

"That would explain some things when he visits." Yang whispered to Ruby, getting a nod from her younger sister.

"I don't even know." Qrow said shaking his head.

**He shook his head, for now, he had to focus on any leads regarding finding the Arc family so they could get started on giving Jaune a good foundation for his skills so Pyrrha would have something to work with when training him. That and also so Cardin wouldn't be able to push him around as easily if at all. Going through the information, he finally found something of note. It seemed the Arc family lived in a rather small town, nothing big, and honestly rather out of the way...probably why Jaune didn't even know about Pyrrha.**

"Except through a cereal box of all things." Weiss scoffed.

"Hey me and my sisters love that stuff." Jaune said.

"That would explain how you managed to that hoodie." Pyrrha said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Jaune's hoodie is actually a box top reward for Pumpkin Pete!" Nora shouted.

The room was silent for a moment before Ruby and Yang burst out laughing, Blake chuckling, and Weiss just sighing.

They recovered quickly enough though and returned to the movie.

**At the very least, it wasn't too far from Vale, hell, it was on the same coastline just a few miles away, he could get there easily with a car or motorbike.**

**With that in mind, he decided he'd be handling the initial meeting right now, as he went to the nearest vehicle rental store he could find, glad that the process for getting a permit wasn't actually long on Remnant.**

**Minutes later, he was driving towards one of the many exits of Vale on a motorbike, humming the first Kamen Rider theme as he went along.**

"Love the choice of vehicle." Yang said with a grin.

"Too bad it's a rental." Ruby muttered, "I'd really like to see how he's modify it."

"Hey, I already said Bumblebee was off limits." Yang warned.

**He did have to sigh as he waited for the gate to be open enough for him to go through.**

**In a sense, Remnant was similar to Attack on Titan, in that cities were enclosed behind walls to keep them safe, the difference was that the threat on Remnant was easier to manage as opposed to, well, Titans. Shaking his head from the thought, he focused on his destination, as the LAST thing he wanted was to be jumped by some random Grimm that might have gotten through.**

"Huh?" Blake asked.

"A rather bloody manga." Mila said, "We've got a copy to read during the first intermission."

"Thanks." Blake said.

**He followed the path, only having to take one turn that had him rolling over a wooden bridge at some point, till he reached a town that, just like everywhere else, was surrounded with relatively high walls, though one side was left open for ocean access, but he could see that they seemed to have harpoon turrets on the towers that lined the parts of the wall closest to the water.**

**He had to resist snorting as he saw the guards walking along the top of the wall, because of how much it reminded him of medieval stories.**

**Eventually, one noticed him, and after making sure he was friendly, they let him inside, parking his rental bike in a small garage near the entrance.**

**"No address… but considering he has 7 sisters, I'm bound to run into a family member eventually." he muttered to himself as he looked at his scroll before putting it away.**

Team RWBY slowly turned to Jaune in shock.

"Seven sisters?" Ruby asked, "I can barely handle one."

"Hey!" Yang cried out.

"I'm amazed you're so awkward." Weiss sighed.

"They've probably put him through a lot." Blake said.

"There are some things I have repressed." Jaune said.

**Eventually, he found exactly what he was looking for on the beach.**

**He could see Jaune, wearing what he supposed was a work out outfit since it was a white t-shirt and blue cargo pants that reached his knees and some sandals, as he swung a wooden sword at an imaginary enemy… badly at that.**

Everyone winced at how Jaune was fighting, save for Nora who was just humming and remembering how she first fought with a large hammer.

She did apologize to Ren for the broken nose...es.

**'You'll thank us for this someday Pyrrha.' he thought with a mental sigh as he prepared himself to basically work Jaune's skills up straight from the bottom.**

**"Hey man! Yeah, blonde guy! You're doing it wrong!" Gyro called out, walking towards Jaune who looked around in surprise before turning to him.**

**"Um, I'm doing it wrong?" he repeated in confusion.**

**Gyro nodded "Yeah, your stance is pretty easy to trip up right now. One shove and you'd be flat on your ass, it might be better to spread your feet wider and get lower to the ground, as not only is it harder to move you, it makes you ready to get into motion faster."**

**Jaune blinked, before looking down at his feet, and deciding it couldn't hurt to try, did just as Gyro said.**

**Gyro nodded as he walked around him, before looking at Jaune's free arm "Any reason you're holding it up like that?"**

**Jaune looked to his free arm at that, blushing sheepishly "Well, I want to use a shield so…" he trailed off with a shrug.**

**Gyro nodded again, before walking towards the edge of the beach and lifting the lid of a barrel that had a handle on top of it 'Very convenient.' he thought with a smirk as he threw it to Jaune, who dropped the sword as he floundered to grab the lid.**

"Ah... the classic barrel lid shield." Mila said, "Not as common as the trash can lid, but still good."

"Well at least he won't be so terrible when he gets to Beacon." Weiss said before turning to Jaune, "How did you even get in anyway?"

"While mister Arc physical scores were... Well below average." Ozpin said getting everyone's attention, "His tactical scores put the rest of Beacons applicants to shame."

"Ah." Weiss said, "I suppose that fitting."

**Slowly, Gyro's hand met his face, groaning audibly into it 'This is going to be a long day.'**

"Yes is is." Jaune groaned.

**Several hours later, Gyro was sitting on the same beach from earlier, with Jaune lying flat on his ass next to him, panting for breath.**

**"So, hey, Jaune, if you don't mind me asking, why are you training so much?" Gyro said, glancing at the blonde, the two had exchanged names over the many hours where Gyro did his best to instill the basics into the eventual leader of team JNPR.**

**Jaune took a few moments to catch his breath "I want to prove to my parents that I can handle myself, that I'm not as weak or stupid or, whatever they think I am."**

"Ugh, I know the feeling." Ruby groaned.

"Same." Yang sighed.

**Gyro actually looked directly at his fellow blonde at that, interested in learning what had driven the boy so much in the original story "Oh? What brought that on?"**

**Jaune sighed as he tried not to get angry at his parents for being overprotective of him and his sisters "My dad's a retired Huntsman, he did pretty well for himself honestly, until a mission that could have gone better where he lost the ability to run, his legs still work fine, but he can only walk. Then a couple of years later, my eldest sister became a Huntress, she was doing pretty well too, then she had her own bad mission, except hers went horrible, and she lost her whole left arm, all she's got now is a stump. Obviously, my parents ended up overreacting, and now are super overprotective of me and my sisters. But they never even fully listened to my eldest sister story's. She said it was her own fault for losing her arm and that she was just too reckless. Well, I'm not the reckless type, I'm not the strongest guy, but I'm good at tactics."**

Everyone looked sympathetically at Jaune, "Is that true?" Ruby asked.

"Not... Quite." Jaune said, "Remember this is a different world."

"Oh, right." Ruby said.

"On the plus side, if Jaune can become a Huntsman he should be able to afford a new arm for his sister." Ren said.

**Gyro took it all in, committing the information to memory as best he could because of just how important it was to finally learn Jaune's reasons that had pushed him to run away from his family and forge his way into Beacon.**

**At the very least, he intended to only have one of those things happen this time around.**

**"Tell you what, I'll come back tomorrow with a few notes for you for stuff you should work on. I can see you need help man, but I'm not, well, the best teacher, that would be more my older brother. The best I can do is give you the tools to work with." Gyro explained with a shrug.**

**Jaune nodded after a moment "Thanks, hopefully it helps me out."**

"It really ought to." Everyone said.

**"I'll probably come over from time to time to see how well you're doing… and maybe try to help you get to Beacon if you'd like that." Gyro added with a bit of a grin.**

**Jaune chuckled "Yeah, I think I would like that."**

**"Welp, guess I'm gonna get started on a plan and those notes." Gyro said, standing up and brushing the sand off his pants "If you're ever in Vale, don't be a stranger." he added, waving at the still resting Jaune as he walked away.**

"I'd try not to be, but I'd probably get dragged off by one of my sisters before that could happen." Jaune said

**Roughly an hour later, Gyro finally returned to the apartment the brothers were using at the moment "Hey Pierce! I found Jaune!" he called into it.**

**"I'm in the kitchen!" his twin shouted back, Gyro heading for that room as he saw his brother reading the screen of his scroll, expanded into tablet mode.**

**"So, what did you learn?" Gyro asked as he sat across from him.**

**"A lot… but mostly this." Pierce said, not looking away from the screen as he slid a sheet of paper over to Gyro.**

**He rose an eyebrow, grabbing the sheet before looking at what exactly was on it, his eyebrows shooting up at what he saw.**

**An information page on Summer Rose, most likely made a while ago, with a certain part of it being highlighted.**

Ruby and Yang winced at the name and page, knowing all about it.

Blake looked at Yang sympathetically, knowing what she did after Summer passed away.

**MIA.**

**Summer Rose was missing in action, yet, after a few years, she was assumed KIA.**

**Gyro stared at the sheet for a few more moments, before putting it down as he looked back at Pierce "Well… if I know my tropes as well as I do, we're going to find her eventually."**

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"It's a common fan theory that Summer isn't dead." Mila said, "Every time it's stated in the show Summer is just said to have not come back. Many fans believe Summer is still alive and is just unable to return home, be it through amnesia, imprisonment, or even being comatose in some random out of the way village."

"So there's still a chance." Yang said.

"Until a body is seen fans refuse to believe someone is dead." Mila said, 'And many fans are still holding to the fact that Pyrrha is alive, claiming Emeralds Semblance bell was heard when Pyrrha died. At least Phoenix has come to terms with Pyrrha's death... I hope.'

**"I wouldn't be surprised." Pierce muttered.**

**The twins sighed in unison after a moment.**

**They felt like things were only just starting to get complicated.**

"Yes, yes they will." Ozpin said.

**A year had soon passed.**

**In that time, not only had the twins finally figured out what their semblances are, but they'd also done quite a few preparations and had learned everything they needed to.**

**They'd also managed to work Jaune's skills high enough that he was able to just barely get into Beacon without needing to falsify his papers.**

"WHAT!?" Weiss shouted.

"Only his academic scores were falsified miss Schnee." Ozpin said, "In fact if I hadn't run a background check on Mister Arc I would have been fooled."

Jaune winced at the fact Ozpin knew he lied into Beacon.

"I.. but he..." Weiss stammered.

"Mister Arc may be dense as a stone, but he has some well developed intelligence." Ozpin said.

"Wait... How am I dense?" Jaune asked, causing Pyrrha to groan silently.

**Sadly, they still had to sneak him out of his home along with the family heirloom, Crocea Mors.**

**Jaune felt guilty, but he just couldn't let his chance pass him by without doing anything.**

**At the moment, the blonde trio currently stood on the airship to Beacon, though, Jaune had to stay close to the bathroom as he could regularly feel his breakfast trying to come back up.**

"Urgh..." Jaune groaned, "Motion Sickness is a family curse I tell you."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, everyone in my family has some form of motion sickness." Jaune said.

**"We...really need to do something about that…" Gyro sighed. "I doubt this is going to be your last airship ride."**

**Jaune simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he held his hand over his mouth.**

**"Right, first chance we get, we'll go and see the nurse, see if maybe they have something to help with this." Pierce nodded to himself as he spoke.**

**"Definitely better than letting sir pukes-a-lot here spew everywhere." Gyro said as he looked at Jaune dryly, his fellow blonde groaning at the nickname behind his hand.**

"I think I'd rather be known as vomit boy." Jaune muttered.

"Too late Sir Pukes-a-lot!" Yang cackled.

**"I'll get you back for that." Jaune managed to mumble out, before groaning as another wave of nausea hit him, having to run back into the bathroom again.**

**"Sure you will, just as soon as you're finished needing to puke," Pierce chuckled.**

**Once the bathroom door was closed, Gyro and Pierce looked at each other.**

**"Spotted anyone else yet?" the shorter of the two asked.**

**In response, Pierce simply pointed a little ways away, Gyro following his finger to see one Ruby Rose getting the life hugged out of her by her older half sister, Yang Xiao Long.**

"It's us Rubes!" Yang cheered grabbing her sister in a death grip hug.

"Yaaaaaaaang!" Ruby cried out flailing to get out of her sisters grasped.

**Gyro laughed awkwardly as he saw the silver eyed girl try to flail out of her sister's arms "Well, at least we found them."**

**"Are you going to try and stop the explosion?" Pierce asked his brother with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Probably yeah, would be good if Ruby and Weiss had a better start than canon." Gyro said with a nod.**

"Can we just forget that ever happened please?" Weiss groaned, "I'll admit I over reacted in that situation."

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said.

**"So...should we introduce ourselves or…?" Pierce left the question hanging.**

**Gyro scratched his cheek as he thought about it "I don't know honestly, it might seem weird if we come up to them out of nowhere, plus I don't want to abandon Jaune you know?"**

**Pierce mulled over his brother's words "Well… when you put it like that, makes sense I guess."**

"It really does." Yang said, "Honestly I'd probably chase them off if they did that."

**With that agreement, the bothers let things play out as they did in 'canon'...save for the part where Jaune threw up and got puke on Yang's shoes. It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination, Beacon Castle coming into view. Despite themselves, the brothers couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the castle that would be their home for the next few years, and if things went as planned, would REMAIN standing for that long, the two of them scowling at the knowledge of their soon to be enemies. It would be difficult, but they would do what they could to prevent those events from becoming a reality.**

**Though, in the back of their minds, there was something that concerned them greatly. Over the last year, the weather had gotten more and more weird, all over Remnant at that.**

"What is going on?" Weiss asked, "Enemies? Like Roman and the White Fang?"

"Bigger." Mila said, "Much bigger."

"So what's the deal with the weather." Ren asked.

**A heat wave in Atlas, a constant downpour in Vacuo, sandstorms in Mistral, and snowfall in Vale. It went without saying that these things never happened in canon, and that...made them understandably worried. At best they hoped it was just some freak weather that would eventually blow over, but at worst they were afraid this was one of those situations where the timeline was aware of their arrival, and was now going to try to toss in some curveballs to make sure things went as they did in canon, their efforts be damned.**

"That's... Not right in the slightest." Weiss said in shock.

"Constant rain in Vacuo can't be that bad right?" Yang asked, "I mean it's a desert there."

"Not when it's flood levels of rain." Mila said, "On the plus side it does deal with a large portion of the Grimm there."

**At the moment, the twins and their fellow blond friend were walking towards the main building of Beacon itself, each with different thoughts on their minds.**

**As for what brought them out of those thoughts, it was as they saw two sisters interacting with each other.**

**Gyro, out of the corner of his eye, saw a certain white haired heiress walking, with two butlers pushing her things along on a transport… tray… thing… he doesn't know the actual word for it, but those thing they have in hotels basically for the luggage.**

"And there's Ice Queen." Yang said with a grin.

"At least I've gotten better." Weiss huffed.

**Either way, he didn't break his stride, in fact, he started walking faster, catching up to the sisters just as Yang zipped past Ruby, making her spin in place as she wobbled around.**

**Just as she was about to fall over, Gyro got behind her and placed his hands on her back, catching her "You ok there?" he asked casually, but with some honest concern in his voice.**

**Ruby shook her head of her dizziness "Y-yeah, thanks." she said as she got her feet back flat on the ground, Gyro glancing to the side as he saw Weiss Schnee walk past them, glancing at them for a moment before continuing forward.**

"Well, no interaction is better than a bad one." Weiss said.

"Yeah, thanks Gyro." Ruby said with a grin.

**He uttered a mental sigh of relief at the fact that the, hopefully, eventual partners, didn't have a rough start like in canon. The only issue was that with Weiss no longer meeting Ruby the way she did in 'canon', there would need to be another way for Blake to meet Ruby. Fortunately, it seemed things were on his side, as just as he thought that, a certain thinly disguised Faunus was walking by.**

**'Oh this is almost too easy.' Gyro thought with narrowed eyes, before mentally shrugging as his pinky finger twitched, and a gust of wind suddenly blew through the courtyard.**

**Ruby eeped as she held her skirt down, glad no one was looking down at least, and as for one raven haired feline girl, the sudden wind not only blew some of her hair in her face, but made her lose her grip on her book.**

"Hey!" Ruby and Blake shouted.

"That upskirting had better have been an accident." Yang said growling.

"Gyro was aiming for the book." Mila assured, "The wind just doesn't care for collateral damage, or avoiding it."

**Conveniently, it ended up smacking Pierce in the face while it was wide open.**

**Blake winced as she ran up to the group, seeing Pierce's hand twitching "Um… sorry." she said after a moment.**

**Slowly, Pierce pulled the book away from his face, blushing as he handed the book to Blake "Maybe you shouldn't read this kind of stuff in public." he muttered lowly, yet knew she heard him thanks to her ears hidden by her bow.**

"Seriously Blake?" Yang deadpanned.

"Not my smartest moment I'll admit." Blake said turning red.

**Blake blushed as she took the book back "Right." she muttered, thinking maybe she should stop reading that in public.**

**"What is Ninjas of Love about anyway? You know, besides ninjas and… adult stuff." Gyro asked, stopping himself short and changing his last words when he remembered Ruby was standing right next to him.**

"Why won't anyone treat me like a grown up!" Ruby roared.

"Because you're too cute and innocent and we don't want to ruin that." Qrow said.

Ruby just grumbled and pouted crossing her arms.

**"Well...at least it has SOME plot...not that I could really get to read any of it considering the page it opened on," Pierce admitted.**

**"What was on the page that was in your face?" Ruby asked innocently.**

**"We'll tell you when you're older." Gyro, Pierce and Blake all said in unison before looking at each other in surprise.**

**"Why does everyone say that?" Ruby said with a pout as she kicked at the ground.**

"What page was it Blake?" Yang asked leaning into her partners space.

"No." Blake said shoving Blake away.

**"So...uh...my name's Gyro, this is my brother, Pierce, and the guy in the hoodie is Jaune." Gyro started, quickly changing the subject. "And you two are?"**

**"I'm Ruby!" the young reaper bounced right back into happy as she grinned at everyone.**

**Blake was silent for a moment as she looked at everyone "... Blake." she said curtly.**

**"Nice to meet ya," Pierce grinned.**

**"So...you two excited about getting into Beacon?" Jaune asked politely. The twins had thankfully managed to curl away his attempts at flirting, because in all honesty, that had just been ridiculous.**

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure my mom wasn't the best source of dating information considering the lengths she went to for dads affection." Jaune said.

"Arc men are known to be oblivious." Ozpin said.

"That hurts." Jaune groaned as Nora laughed.

**"You know it! I mean, I was already excited before but I still had two years to wait, but now I got in early because I met with Professor Ozpin himself, he was actuallyimpressedwithmethatwassocoolandallIdidwasgowooshandbamandthenboombecauseIwastryingtostoparobberyandthentherewereexplosionsandaplaneanditwassoawesome!" Ruby started before getting faster as she spoke.**

**"Uhhh…." Jaune blinked, starting to feel like his brains were leaking out of his ears. On one hand he knew it would be impolite, but on the other hand he felt the urge to clamp the girl's mouth shut, if only so he could let his brain START to try and understand what she was saying.**

"Seriously Rubes." Yang said, "You talk way too fast a lot."

"How did you even understand that Yang?" Weiss asked.

"I live with her." Yang said with a shrug.

**The others looked at Ruby silently, before looking between each other and sighing, mutual understanding passing between them.**

**'What did we get ourselves into?'**

"Chaos." Everyone said.

**A few minutes later found the group walking through the courtyard, their trek towards the auditorium resumed after getting Ruby to explain again slowly.**

**What had surprised the boys though, was Blake falling in step with them, and not making any effort to leave the group.**

**They didn't know what exactly had caused it, but apparently something had caused the faunus girl to be more at ease around them. Not that they were complaining, as this would make things a whole lot easier down the line.**

**"So…" Ruby suddenly started, trailing off, before looking at everyone "What do you all have?"**

"And here comes weapons nut Ruby." Yang said with a grin.

"Yang..." Ruby pouted.

**"Uh… what are you talking about?" Jaune asked as he turned to look at her.**

**"You know, what kind of weapon." Ruby said with a shrug.**

**"Oh, that." Jaune mumbled, apparently being relieved.**

**To be honest, the wording WAS a bit suggestive.**

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Never mind." Mila said pushing the film ahead.

**"Well, I got these, I call them Ascalon." Gyro said as he pulled out his twin curved blades from their sheaths, giving them a bit of a twirl, before attached them together to show off the alternative mode as well.**

**"Ooohh, what else can they do?" Ruby asked as she looked at the combined blades closely.**

**"That's a secret till I have to reveal my semblance." Gyro said with a cheeky grin as he stored them away.**

**Ruby pouted at that, before turning to the others, eyes shining hopefully.**

"And yet he didn't say they were named after a Dragon Slaying sword." Ruby pouted.

'Wonder if Ascalon will land the finishing blow on the Grimm Wyvern.' Mila thought, 'That was it can be legally called a dragon slaying sword.'

**Seeing that, Blake shrugged and pulled out her weapon. "Gambol Shroud," she said simply, revealing her katana-machine gun combo, also showing how it's sheathe was a cleaver.**

"Not much a talker were you?" Yang teased.

"I've gotten more open at least." Blake admitted.

**"And well...I got this sword," Jaune said, pulling out Crocea Mors.**

**"Cool," Ruby said. "What does it do?"**

**Gyro and Pierce had to hold back snickers as Jaune clumsily tried to explain how Crocea Mors DIDN'T have any extra modes, except for the sheath acting as a shield.**

**Well, not yet anyway, they still had to figure out exactly how combining an arming sword with a shield/sheath made a bastard sword.**

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

"Eventually you have Crocea Mors upgraded for the times you needed to put aside your shield for extra damage against an enemy your shield would have been useless against." Mila said.

"Huh." Jaune said, "Sounds useful."

**"Well...the classics are great too," Ruby said at the end of Jaune's explanation, a rather poor attempt at being polite considering her previous excitement.**

**"Think of it this way Jaune, you don't have to worry about too much maintenance, and because most people would expect something extra from your weapon, they'd act a bit more cautious, which might cause them to overlook some things." Gyro added after seeing Jaune slump.**

"That is a nice way of thinking about it." Jaune said.

"Yep." Mila said, "Phoenix is a believer of, 'Screw complicated, sometimes simple is best.' and... The less complicated something is the less likely something will fail."

**The blonde knight tilted his head at those words, considering them "I… guess that makes sense."**

**"So...uh…" Ruby started, not quite sure what to say next. On one hand, she wanted to ask about Pierce's weapon...but at the same time she had a feeling it wouldn't be so good after what just happened.**

**"Huh? Oh right, I haven't shown my weapon yet," Pierce chuckled. "Say hello to Pandora," he said, pulling out his weapon, still in its default naginata mode.**

**"And what does it do?" Ruby asked as she noticed what looked like several pieces that could move along the shaft of the weapon.**

**"Well… what would you like to see it do?" Pierce asked with a grin.**

"Oh boy." Yang said as Ruby leaned in to the screen.

**"Can it shoot fire?" Jaune asked jokingly.**

**In response, Pierce grinned as he twisted two pieces of the weapon, a nozzle coming out just above the blade and a trigger near the middle, which when pulled, made a stream of flames come out of the nozzle, it was thin, but nonetheless, it was fire.**

**"And there's more!" Gyro said with a grin as he nudged his brother to show off a few more of his weapon's many functions.**

**Pierce nodded as he started showcasing quite a few alternate forms, such as a trident, a grappling hook, a whip function, and plenty more.**

**"Uh...is she okay?" Jaune asked cautiously in the middle of the little exhibition, as true enough, Ruby was now drooling with stars in her eyes.**

"And yet, it's not a missile launcher." Mila said.

"I doubt there's anywhere to put one though." Ruby pouted, trying her best to cover her awe.

"Well back home there's a weapon known as the Rocket Propelled Grenade." Mila said, "The 'Grenade' is a missile stuck on the end of the launcher. Granted the thing doesn't fire in a straight line so sometimes the darn thing will fire and swerve right around a helicopter. (This is something that happened to me several times in CoD MW2's Special Ops, back when CoD games were actually decent.)

**"Eh...probably," Pierce sweatdropped. He couldn't say he was surprised at the reaction, but this was a bit stronger than he'd imagined.**

**Gyro looked at the little reaper in concern, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his scroll "Let's see, where is it again?" he muttered, before nodding as he flipped it around and put it in Ruby's face.**

**No reaction for a moment, before her eyes went to the screen and she snatched it away from him, muttering inaudibly as she looked at whatever was on it, then quickly looked back up at Gyro "You designed this?"**

"Seriously, I need to share idea's with him." Ruby muttered.

"Dad's got some schematics lying around the place, I could copy some for you if you want." Mila said.

"Sure... What does he have?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing he designed, but he did mimic the designs." Mila said.

**Gyro nodded simply, smiling a bit proudly.**

**Ruby looked at him, before smiling brightly "That's so awesome!" she said as she raised her hand up high and Gyro gave her a high five.**

**Everyone looked at the two of them in confusing, before Blake was the one to break the silence "What did you show her?"**

**"A blueprint for something that's a bit excessive but still awesome." Gyro said with a shrug as he accepted his scroll back from Ruby.**

"Excessive is an understatement." Weiss said with a slight sweat.

"There is no such thing." Mila and Ruby said.

"Yes there is." Yang said.

"Hair." Blake said.

"Hey! This is my treasure!" Yang defended, "My hair is mine alone and these golden locks must never be touched by no hand other than mine!"

**"...so uh...aren't we supposed to be gathering somewhere for the initiation?" Jaune suddenly said, remembering that yes, they WERE supposed to gather.**

**"Where do you think we've been walking to?" Pierce said as he stopped in front of a large door and opened it, showing that the auditorium was inside, and people were still coming in from other doors or corridors.**

**"Huh...I kinda thought we got lost just talking…" Jaune admitted.**

**"Hey wait! I haven't shown off my weapon yet!" Ruby said before anyone went inside.**

"Ahhh!" Ruby said in panic, "I completely forgot Crescent Rose!"

"Something tells me Crescent Rose is gonna get some heavy upgrades." Yang muttered.

Mila slithered right up to Yang's ear with a grin, "Yesssss ssssshe will." Mila hissed, sending a shiver downs Yang's spine.

**"Well, go ahead, we probably still have like 10 minutes or something before we need to be inside." Pierce said as he looked inside the auditorium before turning back to the short girl.**

**Ruby nodded with a smile as she reached underneath her cape and pulled out a large red block like thing, before motioning the others to give her more space, and opening it with a flourish, revealing a very large scythe.**

**"I call her Crescent Rose, not only is she a scythe, but she's a high impact sniper rifle, and, I made her myself." Ruby said proudly as she compacted her weapon down into its sniper rifle mode, which honestly looked more like an AK-47 in appearance.**

**"So… it's a scyther rifle then?" Pierce said with a grin, causing a few groans.**

"Oh no..." Ruby groaned.

"I'm liking him more and more every second now." Yang grinned.

"It's people like you that have caused Dad to like puns now." Mila sighed, "And me too."

"Yeah!" Yang cheered while Ruby and Qrow groaned.

**"Stop the horrible puns please." Gyro said as he covered his face with his hands.**

**"Oh god he's just like Yang." Ruby muttered in horror alongside him, before she and Gyro looked at each other, and pat each other's backs in silent support for having siblings who loved bad puns.**

**After the moment of support had passed, the small group finally stepped inside the auditorium, and were greeted with… an argument.**

"Oh great." Blake muttered, "It's probably Yang and Weiss isn't it?"

"Why would it be us?" Weiss asked.

"Probably you being Weissy." Yang said with a grin.

Weiss then turned to Mila, "Do you have any duct tape?"

"Nope." Mila said.

**'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' Gyro thought in deadpan as he saw Yang and Weiss glaring at each other and very loudly arguing with one another.**

**Both he and Pierce thought they would have to try and break up the argument, before a pair of fists descended on top of the two girl's heads, making their eyes go blank at the sudden impact to their skulls.**

**Everyone gaped at the scene, none more so than Gyro and Pierce however, as the person who had hit the two girls on the head was Azure.**

"Well there's a teacher not afraid to get physical." Yang said as she and Weiss rubbed their scalps.

**"That's QUITE enough you two," Azure sighed. "Honestly, you're both part of the next generation of protectors. Please save arguments like this for outside or AFTER the opening speech."**

**"Dear Oum Azure has balls." Gyro muttered in a bit of awe.**

**While Yang simply winced as she rubbed her head, honestly as long as her hair wasn't damaged she wasn't going to go ballistic against someone, Weiss was fuming as she turned her glare onto Azure "And just who do you think you are to hit me?!"**

**Azure simply gave her a dull look "A teacher."**

"Amazing how that completely shuts down bitchy Weiss." Yang said.

"I'll admit my other probably thought she just made an enemy of a teacher doing that." Weiss said, "And having a teacher with a grudge against you isn't something good."

**Immediately, Weiss's face went pale, her mouth hanging open in shock at the fact she'd just talked like that to a teacher.**

**"Now then, when you're done putting your blown mind back together, the headmaster will be starting his speech soon. I think it'd be in your best interests to be paying attention," Azure chuckled. "And that goes for you too Gyro and Pierce. I'm not gonna be bailing you out if you get in trouble that's your own fault," he added with a smirk.**

**"Hey, we're in the room big bro, so we're safe." Pierce shot back with a wave of his hand.**

**Azure shrugged with a smile "Fair enough I guess." before walking off to where the other teachers were.**

**It took the gathered prospective students a full 10 seconds to process that last part.**

"That took a while huh?" Yang asked.

"Well if you're a direct relative to a teacher at a school I'd expect a similar reaction." Qrow said.

"Like you working at Signal?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'm working for Ozpin directly right now though." Qrow said.

**"Wait...he's your brother?" Yang asked as she turned to Pierce, having moved over to Ruby while Azure was basically scaring Weiss into turning white like a ghost, the snowy themed girl still frozen in place.**

**"Yeah, he got a job at Beacon and, well, he's the reason we were allowed to take a slightly harder entrance exam since we never went to a training school before, I mean, they had to doubly make sure we had what it takes." Pierce explained.**

**"God I almost puked like three times during that." Jaune said with a groan as he remembered he too had to pass the harder exam.**

"It can't be that bad... can it?" Weiss asked.

"Trust me kid, you'd best be really happy you've had formal education." Qrow said with a shiver and glancing at the Raven statue in the room, he and his sister agreed to never speak of it again.

**"Huh." Yang said, choosing to ignore what Jaune had said "Well… I guess we were getting kind of loud." she admitted, before holding her hand out to the goatee toting blonde "Anyway, name's Yang."**

**"Pierce, nice to meet you." Pierce said with a smile as he shook her hand.**

**"Nice grip there." Yang said with a grin as she still held his hand.**

**"Not too bad yourself." Pierce shot back.**

**"What is this?" Ruby whispered as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.**

"Muscle heads bonding." Weiss sighed.

"Hey!" Yang pouted.

**"Something I don't think I want to be a part of." Blake said dully "See you guys later." she added, before walking away from the group.**

**"See ya later." the remaining three not in a conversation told her back, still watching Pierce and Yang interacting.**

**However, before the conversation could continue, everyone's attention was drawn to the sound of a microphone being switched on, as up on the stage, a middle aged man with gray hair and black glasses stepped up and began speaking.**

**Gyro and Pierce, for the most part, tuned out Ozpin's speech, as it was more of a downer than anything, so instead they thought about how they should go about doing things tomorrow, as they still hadn't fully decided on that. Ideally of course was that they make sure they partnered with each other, so that if nothing else, they could easily plan their steps in the future. It wasn't long before the speech was over, and everyone was ushered to the room where all prospective students would be spending the night...though why was something that still baffled them, especially when they noticed how there were some students who seemed to like sleeping in their underwear.**

**As for the boys, they just had simple t-shirts and pajama bottoms, something they had managed to get Jaune into instead of his onesie.**

"Thank Oum." Weiss said.

"Seriously Jaune, that was just embarrassing." Yang said

"Hey my sister made that for me." Jaune defended, "And I'm pretty sure at least one of them had blackmail material on me if I didn't agree to wearing it."

**Speaking of Jaune though, they seemed to have lost… him… oh wow, even the author is surprised by this one.**

**By the luck of the gods and everything else, Jaune had ended up right next to Pyrrha Nikos, AKA, the girl that would eventually love him.**

"Say what?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha turned red, Jaune finally noticed this, "R-Really?"

"Yes." Pyrrha admitted with a nod, "Its just so nice to be with someone who really doesn't care for the titles I have."

"I... Wow... I am an idiot." Jaune admitted, before looking Pyrrha in the eyes, "Well, Pyrrha, would you like to go somewhere after this, just the two of us?"

Pyrrha smiled and leaned in and locked lips with Jaune for a moment before breaking off, "I'd love to Jaune." Pyrrha said.

**"Huh, with any luck since he had no interactions with Weiss, he'll notice Pyrrha better." Gyro murmured thoughtfully as he and Pierce sat down in an empty space.**

**"If he doesn't well, we can just find a closet and lock the two inside of it." Pierce said with a shrug, eliciting a snort of amusement from his brother.**

"Hey!" Jaune cried out as Pyrrha chuckled.

**"Hey guys!" the two heard, making them turn to see Ruby walking towards them with a pillow and blanket in hand, Yang following behind her with a rolled up sleeping bag.**

**"Hey Ruby." the two greeted her with a wave as she sat next to them, Yang doing the same.**

**"So, I gotta thank you guys for making friends with my little sister, she really needed it." Yang said with a grin as she patted said little sister on the back, getting a pout from her.**

"Says to person who ditched me and made me dizzy so I wouldn't follow you." Ruby muttered.

"Ruby... I'm sorry, really, how many more times do you want me to say it?" Yang asked.

Ruby didn't answer and just turned her head away.

**"Yeah, well if it wasn't for Gyro I would have fallen after you ditched me." Ruby told her, crossing her arms and blowing her older sister a raspberry.**

**"I said I was sorry ok?" Yang said placatingly as she held up her hands.**

**"Oh come on, ease up on her Ruby, think about it this way, if Yang hadn't ditched you, you wouldn't have met us." Gyro told the reaper as he patted her shoulder.**

**Ruby adopted a thoughtful look at that while Yang looked at him dryly "I don't know if I should thank you or punch you."**

**"Probably a bit of both," Pierce snickered. "That's usually how things go."**

"Yeah, normally is." Yang agreed.

**"Geee, thanks a lot, bro," Gyro said dryly.**

**"Oh! That reminds me, I've been meaning ask, which one of you is older?" Ruby asked as she looked at the twins.**

**"Me, by like a few minutes, I took more after mom while Pierce took more after dad." Gyro said with a shrug. "And yeah, before you ask, I know Pierce looks older. We get that a lot, especially after he started sporting that goatee."**

**"Like Gyro said, I took more after dad, who was pretty damn tall, while he took after mom, who was rather short." Pierce explained a bit further.**

**"Yeah, but I also got mom's looks, which means I'm better looking than you." Gyro said jokingly, with Pierce laughing a bit.**

"It's a regular sibling roasting session." Yang said with a grin.

"Glad we called a ceasefire on that." Ruby muttered.

"Wish I could have gotten one called in my family." Jaune muttered, "I had to make do with taking cover."

**"I dunno, I kinda think he looks more cute." Yang said as she grinned at Pierce and even grabbed his arm, squeezing it a bit "Definitely looks more muscular too."**

"Yang stay out of it." Nora demanded, "Outside help ruins the fun of sibling roasts."

"Make my other." Yang said with a grin.

**"Oh ah ah." Gyro laughed dryly while Pierce grinned back at the lilac eyed blonde.**

**"Would you all keep quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" they all heard a voice say, making them turn to see…**

**"Oh not you again!" Yang and Weiss growled out as they saw each other.**

**"Ok, how about no argument this time, huh?" Gyro said, getting in between the two girls and pushing them away from each other, being smart enough to push them by their shoulders and not the chest like he would with guys.**

"Smart move." Yang and Weiss said, before Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Though I doubt he'd even notice if he touch yours." Yang said with a grin.

"Do not make me freeze you." Weiss warned.

"Nah, I'm not worried." Yang said.

"Ice is something that could really damage hair though." Mila said.

"I'll stop." Yang said immediately.

**The two girls continued to glare at each other for a moment, before huffing and turning away from each other.**

**Hesitantly, Ruby went up to Weiss "Um, sorry about my sister, I don't really know what she did to make you angry, but knowing her track record back home, it's probably her fault."**

"Traitor!" Yang shouted pointing at her sister.

**Yang gasped "You dare!" she said, looking at Ruby.**

**"Dad's guitar." was all Ruby said, making Yang clam up and turn red in embarrassment.**

"What's that about?" Weiss asked Ruby.

Ruby opened her mouth, only for Yang to slam her hand over it, "Not a word." Yang growled.

**Weiss looked at the shorter girl, before letting out a sigh "You have my condolences for living with someone like her." she said, making Ruby giggle in amusement, while Weiss let a small smile graced her lips "My name is Weiss Schnee."**

**"Like the company that's run by a hardass?" Pierce asked.**

This caused several people to snicker or laugh.

"He's really that bad isn't he?" Weiss sighed.

"Honestly many people out there are just waiting to see just how screwed over your father is going to get." Mila said, "He doesn't have Glyphs so we're not sure what to expect from him... If anything."

"You have a betting pool opened or something?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Mila said grinning.

**Weiss blinked at the word used to describe her father "That's… a new one… I can't deny it though, father is a bit of a hardass."**

**Unseen by the others, Blake raised an eyebrow behind her book at the Schnee heiress admitting her father was a hardass, before shrugging, figuring that was a sort of step in the right direction to the girl not being like him.**

**Before the conversation could go on further, Ruby let out a yawn.**

**"Well, I guess it is getting late, let's just get to bed, if we want to talk again, there's always tomorrow." Gyro said, looking at everyone who all gave different signs of agreement before getting to their own sleeping arrangements.**

**"Night bro." the twins said to each other, bumping fists before getting in their respective sleeping bags.**

**They had one hell of a day tomorrow.**

"Yes they would." Mila said, "Take a minute to stretch and pee people, you've got five minutes."

**[[]]**

**[Chapter 1 of 2 for today folks.]**


	4. Chapter 2

**I got nothing to say**

**[[]]**

After everyone had taken the time to stretch and use the facilities, Mila started up the movie once more.

**Once the next morning rolled around…**

**"Good morning sleepyhead!"**

"Nora." Ren sighed.

"They musta been sleeping pretty close to us." Nora said.

"Nora you woke the whole room." Blake deadpanned.

"They should have already been awake then!" Nora declared before sitting back.

**The brothers hadn't realised they had been sleeping close to one Lie Ren and his best friend because of tragedy, Nora Valkyrie.**

**"Is she always like this?" Gyro asked Ren once the two pairs of tired eyes met while Nora was switching out of her pajamas inside her sleeping bag.**

**"All the time." the magenta eyed boy said with a sigh, and the twins blinked a moment, before realising his voice was from Monty.**

"Who?" Ren asked.

"Monty Oum." Mila said, "Rest in peace, he was the man who first saw into your world to bring it to existence for us."

"He died then?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep." Mila said, "And thus another great mind was taken from us."

"Rest in peace." Everyone said, thankfully, if slightly disturbed, that someone had brought their tale to others.

**'Rest in peace' the twins thought at the same time, while also realising that Ren would have his original voice through it all, since this wasn't a webshow anymore.**

**"So uh...think she's gonna lose steam anytime soon?" Pierce asked semi-rhetorically as Nora was still talking like a chipmunk on a sugar rush.**

Mila started to chuckle, "Chipmunk voice."

"Huh?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"For some reason no one in my family can keep from cracking up whenever someone has a chipmunk voice." Mila said.

"It's funny." Jaune admitted.

**"No," Ren sighed.**

**"Oh…" Pierce said with a sigh.**

**"Betcha you're gonna be on team with these two." Gyro told his brother.**

**"Knowing my semblance, it won't bother to turn itself on for that." Pierce muttered.**

"Wonder what that means." Qrow muttered with a raised eyebrow, "Still, glad to know I'm not the only one with a Semblance that has a mind of it's own."

**"If you do become one of my teammates, I apologise in advance for Nora aggravating you." Ren said with a bow.**

**"Eh, its cool. At least she seems nice," Pierce waved off, before extending his hand. "Pierce Vermillion, and this is my brother, Gyro."**

**"Lie Ren," Ren nodded, taking the hand...before Nora was suddenly leaning on his shoulder.**

**"And I'm Nora Valkyrie!" she grinned.**

"Where does she get all that energy?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea." Ren admitted, "Though I think it started up when she discovered her Semblance."

"It totally did." Nora said grinning.

**"Don't Valkyrie's usually have pegasi?" Gyro muttered with a grin.**

"Aha!" Nora shouted with a grin.

**"That's what I always say!" Nora exclaimed with probably the brightest grin possible.**

**Ren shook his head in amusement at his friend's personality "So, what brings you to Beacon?"**

**"We mostly came here since our brother is a teacher here, but also killing monsters sounds like it could be a doable job, you know?" Pierce said with a shrug, using the believable reason the brothers had come up with.**

**Oh they planned on telling the teams someday, but only when they had their trusts, so they didn't get thrown into the loony bin.**

"Yeah... We'd probably think they were crazy by now." Yang admitted.

"I think the only one who would even slightly believe them is Ozpin." Qrow said.

**Ren nodded, accepting the reason for what it was "It's pretty much the same for the two of us."**

**"Yeahp! We're gonna kill monsters together!" Nora exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.**

**Gyro blinked, before he figured he might try to start this early "So, are you two together-together?" he asked the orange haired girl.**

"NOPE!" Nora shouted, "Noooooo nononononono. No."

'Denial.' Everyone but the pair in question thought.

**At that Nora's face turned red "W-what? No! Noooo, nonononono! W-We're just really good friends, you know?"**

**"Uh-huh." Gyro said dryly as he looked at her. "Well...anyway, we'd better get ready for whatever they got in store for us today. Wouldn't want to go this far and fail just cause we didn't get ready," he chuckled at the end.**

**"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Nora said in a rather exaggerated gasp. "Ren, we gotta get ready, we gotta make a plan!" she exclaimed before running off.**

**Ren managed to give the brothers a polite nod, before Nora came back and pulled him along.**

**The two brothers watched them leave, silent for a few moments, before "Shove em in a closet and threaten Nora with no pancakes till she confesses?" Gyro asked suddenly without looking at Pierce.**

"Don't!" Nora shouted before suddenly turning and pouncing on Ren like a wild cat and locking lips with him, flipping the couch and throwing Jaune and Pyyrha on top of each other.

The whole room sat in silence as the two pairs made out.

"She does know that she wasn't the one being threatened right?" Weiss asked as the Arkos pair got up.

**"You read my mind." Pierce shot back.**

**"So...we'd better get to our lockers and actually get ready, or the plan is screwed," Gyro suddenly pointed out, to which they both made their way to the lockers.**

"What plan?" Nora asked pulling off of Ren, who looked dazed for a moment.

"I think this makes us an item?" Ren asked.

"Sure does Renny!" Nora shouted.

**When the brothers did get to the lockers, they blinked as they saw a surprising but not unwelcome sight.**

**That is, Jaune interacting with Pyrrha, albeit he was being a bit of a clumsy dork, but the fact that Pyrrha was smiling and helping him was good.**

**"Huh, and all we had to do was stop Weiss and Ruby from having a rough meeting, go figure." Pierce muttered lowly.**

**"Well, here's hoping the rest of the plan goes this smoothly," Gyro chuckled slightly. "Who knows, maybe if we stop the next disaster, some random guy will be able to stab Salem and end the whole thing," he whispered the last bit as a joke.**

"Who?" Team's RWBY and JNPR asked, though Ozpin and Qrow grimaced.

"Later." Mila said, "For now just know she's basically the Queen of Grimm."

"Beautiful, the Grimm have a Queen." Weiss said.

"She's probably an ugly ass monster." Yang said.

'Well if you can get past the black veins, red eyes, and ghost like skin she's actually kinda hot.' Mila thought.

**"Well, that would be anticlimactic, but convenient as hell… hey wasn't there a story where a Gamer went and basically Kamikazed himself against her because he realised he had become a total dick?" Pierce asked.**

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"The story was called Gaming for Glory." Mila said, "I'll admit it was a good story, but then the writer just lost sight of what he was going for after the story went on for a while. He decided to end things before it became too much worse."

**"Yeah, and somehow that story inspired another one that was a bit better because the main character hasn't lost sight of himself, well, not yet at least, and I hope he never does, I mean, he has a crazy sister, but the guy is pretty cool… you know, I actually submitted some event ideas to that author a few years back." Gyro said conversationally.**

"You know that story?" Weiss asked.

"Dad's story, The Verdant Gamer." Mila said, "Admittedly there are a lot of people pushing for Dad to continue the story, the problem is Dad is actually kind of scared to do so."

"Why?" Yang and Blake asked.

Mila grimace, 'Why did it have to be those two that asked?' She thought, "First it's because dad doesn't want to write something he's not in the mood for and try to force crap out. The second is that it's actually coming along a fair bit and it's reached the same point that Gaming for Glory plummeted, and Dad is worried with the idea's he's got for the story that it will go in the same direction."

"Yeah... I can see why he's scared." Jaune admitted.

**"Huh, neat. So, we good to go?" Pierce asked as he slipped on his jacket.**

**"Think so yeah, plus Jaune seems to be doing well, so everything should be good, come on, let's go." Gyro said with a nod as the two headed for the cliffs.**

**Shortly after, the two brothers found themselves standing on platforms alongside all the other students, to which they couldn't help but notice that Jaune still seemed VERY nervous...not that they could blame the poor guy. They may have helped with his fighting skills, but he still had a bit of a confidence issue.**

"Yeah." Jaune said, "Plus I'm on a cliff, anyone sane would be nervous."

"True." Weiss said, "Or at least untrained."

**It didn't take long before Ozpin and Glynda arrived, and this time, the brothers decided to pay attention, having a feeling something would be different.**

**"Now that you're all gathered here, it's time for the test that will decide your team members for the next 4 years you'll be spending at Beacon. Know that everything you find in the forest will be trying to kill you. As for how team members are formed, the first person whose eyes you meet once you are within the forest will be your partner, as for the rest of your team… well, that's a surprise as to how we decide that, but know that your goal is to retrieve a relic hidden within ruin inside the forest. Finally, because we had a bit of an odd number of applicants this year, two students have been made special partners in a way, as if you find them, they will act as a fifth member of your team, as for who they are… I'll let you figure that out yourselves." Ozpin explained everything neatly, the brothers being sure Azure had a hand in that, just as they were sure the special students were the two of them… that or they were Jaune and Ruby. Either way, they didn't have any time to ponder that as the next phase was starting...seeing as Ozpin was talking about them 'flying' into the forest...and some students already being launched. True enough…**

**"Wait...are you uh...giving us parachutes or something?" Jaune asked cautiously.**

**"No, you will all be making use of your own landing strategies," Ozpin said, a small quirk on the side of his lip betrayed his amusement.**

**"Wait, did you say...landing strategy?" Jaune gulped, and at the nod he got, all he could do was slump a little. "Oh…" was all he could say, before he was promptly launched into the forest.**

"What was the sound Jaune made?" Yang asked/

**"Huh, was wondering when we'd hear the wilhelm scream." Gyro said as he followed Jaune's flailing form with his eyes.**

"What's the Wilhelm scream?" Weiss asked.

"It's a common movie and show sound clip that plays whenever someone is falling off of something." Blake said, "Usually in a painful way.

**It was at that point that Pierce happened to notice that...they were next. "...brace yourself," was all he could say, before he too was launched.**

**In response, Gyro quickly pulled down his goggles over his eyes and pulled out his swords, getting flung through the air a second later.**

"Well at least he's got some eye protection against the wind." Yang said, "My eye were dried by the time I landed."

"I had a worse time." Blake said, "Even with my ribbon I still had my ears ringing."

"At least you guys didn't get nailed to a tree." Jaune groaned.

**Ozpin watched as the last few students were sent sailing through the air, sipping from his coffee "Glynda… you know how I said this year would be interesting this morning?"**

**"Yes?" the deputy headmistress repeated in confusion.**

**"I take it back, it's going to be extremely confusing, I just can't put my finger on why though." Ozpin said, before sipping more of his coffee.**

**Glynda looked at him for a moment, then to the students, before sighing "Where's Qrow so I can steal his flask?"**

"Hey!" Qrow shouted, "She'd better not, this stuff is high proofed booze, she ain't ready to handle it just yet."

"Uncle Qrow." Ruby and Yang groaned.

**Gyro took a deep breath as he was still riding on the momentum of him being flung, before letting it out with a smile "I love this." he said, before pointing the tips of his blades at his sides, and hitting a switch on the hilt, which, somehow, made blade extensions come out of it and basically cover the holes between his arms and body, almost looking like a pair of wings or a flying squirrel's membrane now.**

**And with a small application of his semblance to keep the wind riding under him, as well as making sure it was warm, Gyro was basically flying through the air, steering around by twisting his body this way and that.**

"He's flying." Jaune said, "He's actually flying."

"I feel cheated." Weiss said.

"At least he's not singing, 'I believe I can fly.'" Mila assured, only to start playing that song on a portable music player.

It was then quickly silenced by Blake.

**Elsewhere in the skies, a rotor was heard spinning, before Pierce was seen slowly descending while holding onto Pandora, about half if it's length having shifted into something akin to the blades of a helicopter, spinning fast enough to slow his descent from the skies.**

**As he kept going down, eventually it ended with him going down through the forest canopy, the blades spinning fast enough to cut through the branches around him.**

"I swear that thing is the answer to just about everything isn't it?" Weiss asked.

"I want it..." Ruby breathed.

"We can upgrade Crescent Rose during the next break." Yang said patting Ruby on the back.

**When he came out the bottom of the surprisingly thick canopy, he looked down, and was surprised to see a giant black snake slithering towards Lie Ren.**

**He knew the martial artist was aware of its presence, but he figured he might as well make this faster, quickly shifting his weapon back into Naginata mode, aiming the blade downwards, and letting gravity do the rest of the work, as the blade went right through it's head, piercing the middle of the brain.**

**As for the second head of the King Tajitu… well, it was taken care of easily as Nora suddenly appeared hanging upside down within the canopy, using Magnhild to fire a grenade down it's gullet.**

**Silence for a moment, before Pierce scrambled away with Pandora in hand, as the white head blew up, leaving nothing but smoke behind.**

**Slowly, Pierce and Nora looked at each other, before giving out a silent thumbs up.**

"Well that was fast." Jaune said.

"Why fight flashy when you fight fast?" Weiss said.

**Ren looked dryly at the two of them 'I guess… there's no escaping this huh?' he thought with a sigh, before a wry smile graced his lips. 'I suppose there are definitely worse people I could have been partnered with.'**

"Yes there are." Weiss sighed.

"Hey!" Ruby whined.

**Back above the skies, Gyro was still flying around, looking for a good person to partner up with "This… is harder than I thought."**

**He continued to fly around, before spotting a clearing in the forest, seeing two familiar splotches of color, one sitting in the middle, and the other moving around the clearing.**

**"Huh… guess I found them after all." he said, before going into a dive.**

**Meanwhile, down on the ground, Weiss was walking around the clearing, trying to figure out in which direction the ruins were, Ruby watching her walk around.**

"Oh no." Weiss groaned.

"Oh that reminds me, we still need to work on outdoor navigation." Ruby mused.

"Ruby, why must you remind me of that." Weiss groaned, "That's one of my worst moments."

"We won't always have a map and compass Weiss." Ruby said.

**"It's this way!... No, that way!... wait, no, it's definitely over there!" Weiss said, moving around, having been doing this for several minutes now.**

**"So… when are you gonna admit we're lost?" Ruby asked in honest curiosity.**

**"We aren't lost! Just… misguided." Weiss answered after a moment to find another word.**

**"Ok, even I know that's just a synonym for lost." Ruby shot back dryly.**

**"We aren't!" Weiss restated, before marching directly in a specific direction "The ruins are that way!"**

"That's the opposite direction Miss Schnee." Ozpin said, causing Weiss to groan.

**Before she could take too many steps, Gyro landed right in front of her, feet first and crouched down, before rising up to his full height, actually scaring her a bit as the sun was right behind him and shadowed him well.**

**"Actually, the ruins are in the other direction," he said simply.**

**The white haired girl, currently pale as a sheet, nodded mechanically and slowly turned before walking in the opposite direction she had been heading.**

"And now she's forever terrified of Gyro." Yang said with a grin.

"Like you wouldn't be intimidated when someone just falls from the sky right in front of you with the shadows covering them." Weiss scoffed.

"I would, but I'd be throwing punches before I ran off." Yang teased.

**Ruby looked at Weiss, before looking at Gyro with a raised eyebrow "Um… how did you get here from the sky?"**

**In response, Gyro grinned as he held up his swords, still in their fan like mode "By combining these with my semblance, I can basically fly." he spoke proudly.**

**What he didn't say was that the fan like mode had originally been intended as a sort of defensive mode, and only became a wing appendage once he discovered his semblance.**

"I wonder how that works out." Pyrrha mused.

"Well those things can bat things out of the way." Jaune said, "Maybe that's how they work."

**Ruby's eyes slowly widenned, and Gyro saw as her pupils slowly took on a star shape as she grinned widely "That's so cool!"**

**He chuckled in response to that "Thanks, though, we should probably catch up with Weiss before she gets too far."**

**Ruby blinked at his words, before nodding in agreement as she got up and started following after her white haired partner.**

**Gyro spared a moment to look behind him, seeing a large black feather falling down, making him grin before he followed after Ruby. Once they caught up to Weiss, the white haired girl had a thought.**

"So it's been following us." Ruby muttered.

"Not this again..." Weiss sighed, this was just a string of embarrassment for her.

**"So...how far away are the ruins from here?" she asked.**

**"At our current pace...we'll be there in an hour or two, assuming we don't get jumped by Grimm," Gyro said simply.**

**"Of course…" Weiss sighed. She didn't have any issues with the long trek, but she HAD hoped they were closer than that. However, Ruby had heard her...and happened to see the shape of a large Nevermore flying overhead...and that got the gears turning in the young reaper's head.**

**"Hm...guys, I think I have an idea," she said with a clever smirk.**

**"You do? Well, lay it on us," Gyro shrugged, hiding a knowing grin. This was going to be interesting.**

"Dear lord not again." Weiss groaned burying her hands in her face.

"What?" Qrow asked.

**"THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!" Weiss shouted as they hung on for dear life.**

**"NO WAY! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS WAY FASTER THAN WHEN I FLY ON MY OWN!" Gyro shot back just as loudly as he too held on tightly, though he had a large grin on his face.**

**"I KNEW ONE OF YOU WOULD LIKE IT!" Ruby shouted over the howling winds as the trio was holding onto a Nevermore that had been passing overhead, making liberal use of their semblances to reach its height and latch onto it.**

Qrow burst out laughing, lasting several minutes before calming down, "Like mother like daughter."

"Wait, mom did that too?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, dragged me into it as well." Qrow said, "Granted Summer accidentally stabbed it's eye as she was jumping off causing her to tumble through the air."

**"YOU TWO ARE INSANE!" Weiss accused.**

**"BUT IT'S WORKING, RIGHT? I CAN SEE THE RUINS ALREADY!" Gyro retorted. "WHAT NEXT RUBY?"**

**At that though, there was a sudden pause.**

**Gyro didn't even bother to look ahead, just sighing as he hung his head "She already jumped, just great." he said, before putting an arm around Weiss's waist and jumping off the Nevermore as well, though he added insult to injury by pointing his finger at it with a finger bang motion, and concentrated wind pressure slammed into it's back.**

'Gyro missed shouting 'Pow' when he did that.' Mila thought.

**Weiss was practically screaming into his ear as she had her arms around his neck, making him roll his eyes as he shifted her to his back.**

**"Just relax, I have this covered." Gyro said as he went into a dive, using his semblance to push himself down faster, catching up next to Ruby, putting an arm around her shoulder as he once more used his semblance, this time to slow them down as much as he could without making it jarring and breaking their neck.**

**What surprised him though was a blur zooming past the air just below them after a certain point, seeing it crash into a tree right after.**

"That probably wasn't my best pan jumping off." Ruby admitted.

"At least I was held on the jump down and you weren't side swiped by Jaune." Weiss said.

"Pain..." Jaune groaned remembering that day.

**'Huh, guess Jaune still got flung like a maniac.' he thought to himself, before slowing down their descent even further, thankfully Weiss had finally stopped screaming, so it wasn't murder on his ears.**

**With practiced ease, he touched down on the ground, Ruby doing so with a stumbled before getting scooped up into a hug by Yang, while Weiss fell down to the ground, hyperventilating.**

**"Well, that was a fun experience." Gyro said with a grin.**

**"You rode in on a Nevermore." Blake said dryly.**

**"You know it!" Gyro and Ruby said together, before high fiving each other.**

"Both of them are insane." Weiss decided.

"I think everyone on Remnant is some form of Insane or another." Qrow muttered, "Me included."

**Weiss however was glaring at them with murder in her eyes as she shakily got on her feet. She looked ready to begin verbally tearing into them, but before she could start…**

**A loud crash was heard as a tree was knocked over, someone being heard screaming while it happened, before everyone noticed that three figures were riding in on an Ursa, two of them holding on for their lives, and the third treating it like a joy ride.**

**Gyro stared dryly at the fact the two hanging on where Pierce and Ren, while the one who was laughing like a maniac was Nora.**

**Before the Ursa could get any further in its movements, a bullet tore through its skull, everyone turning to Blake in surprise as the now headless beast slumped down.**

"Hey!" Nora pouted.

"Thank you." Ren said with a sigh of relief.

**"What? It was an easy target?" the hidden faunus said with a shrug.**

**"...fair enough," the other shrugged.**

**"Aww, it's broken." Nora pouted as the grimm slowly disappeared under her.**

**"What the hell is her malfunction?" Pierce asked Ren haggardly.**

**"I haven't figured it out yet." Ren shot back as the two of them pulled themselves off the ground.**

"I'm pretty sure her brain was partially fried when she took her first lightning blast." Mila whispered to Qrow, who chuckled.

**"Help." the two of them heard a voice beneath them rasp out, making them look down to see Jaune… though they both had their elbows in his face, squishing it up.**

**Immediately they got off of him and helped him up. "Whoops! Sorry Jaune," Pierce quickly said.**

**"It's...fine…" Jaune managed to say, albeit still looking a little dizzy.**

"This is not gonna be any better a day than my other's is it?" Jaune muttered.

"Probably not." Pyrrha said pulling Jaune close and resting her head on his shoulder.

**"Well… that just happened." Yang said as she took in the scene.**

**Back to Ren, he sighed, turning to Nora, about to scold her, only to see nothing but a blinking outline of her, making him look around wildly as leaving her alone was never a good idea.**

**Fortunately, it seemed she was only looking at the Chess Pieces left around the ruins, particularly the Rook. As such, Gyro and Pierce, despite knowing it was coming, couldn't hold back the wry smiles as they heard her break into song as she balanced the Rook on her head.**

**Meanwhile, Weiss was looking around, making sure nothing would interrupt her this time, as she stood up, opening her mouth, about to verbally tear into the two adrenaline junkies she was partnered with-**

"Hey!" Ruby pouted.

"It's true." Weiss said.

**And then a large and old Deathstalker ran into the clearing, chasing after Pyrrha.**

**Weiss's eyebrow twitched at the sight, while Gyro grabbed the remaining knight piece and tossed the remaining rook piece to Jaune, who fumbled for only a second this time before catching it and putting it in his pocket.**

**A beat passed, before several people had to back away from Weiss while the ground around her started freezing up.**

**'Huh, so apparently Yang isn't the only one who can do that.' Gyro thought with a sweatdrop as he looked at the white haired girl.**

"Damn Weiss, how much Ice Dust have you been using for it leave a mark on your soul like that?" Qrow asked.

"A lot." Weiss said, few people realized that long term exposure to Dust can affect people's Aura, similar to the way Yang's personality does.

**"Is everything QUITE finished adding more Grimm to our plate?" the white haired girl asked, her voice conveying the very image of tranquil fury.**

**Pierce WANTED to say yes, he really did. But one look upward told him otherwise. "Uh…." was all he could say, before pointing upward at the giant Nevermore now circling back for them.**

**Weiss's face was the definition of demonic as she pulled out Myrtenaster from her hip "We're eating chicken tonight!"**

**'Holy hell that's actually scary.' all the others thought in unison as they stepped away from her more. However, that was a sentiment the two large Grimm clearly didn't share as they continued to charge.**

"She's livid." Blake said shocked.

"I've never seen Weiss that mad before." Ruby said.

"Hopefully you never will." Weiss said, "My father on the other hand very well might."

**"Attack!" Ruby shouted, holding up Crescent Rose.**

**"Let's get to a bigger area so we have more space!" Gyro recommended as the ones that had means of attacking long range shot at the Grimm, not only to slow them down, but to keep the attention on them.**

**With the two Grimm coming after them, they quickly split up, Gyro running after Ruby, while Pierce went to assist Pyrrha who was still being chased by the Deathstalker. Shifting Pandora into its grappling hook function, he used it to first get himself up in a tree, and then fired it again, this time at the grimm, wrapping around one of its legs, he didn't waste any time at all, hitting a switch on Pandora, sending an electrical shock down the cable, and into the grimm, getting a screech of pain from it.**

**"Catch up with the others! I'll be right behind you!" Pierce shouted at the spartan, earning a nod from her as she ran towards the group that had been practically zig zagging around to keep the Nevermore occupied, quickly joining in on having its attention split between everyone.**

**At the same time, Gyro had used his wind Semblance to launch himself high in the air, and quickly used Ascalon to glide down so that he was grabbing onto the back of the Nevermore. "Thank you, Shadow of The Colossus," he couldn't help but chuckle as he began stabbing away at the Grimm's unprotected back, looking for any openings in the hard feathers. "We'll keep them busy!" He shouted to the others. "Get out of here and we'll catch up!" he said as he stabbed one of his swords into the right spot it seemed, as the Nevermore screeched and veered all over the place trying to get him off.**

"Those two are pretty good." Qrow said, "And at least Gyro's got the right idea of aiming for certain spots he can find."

"What's Shadow of the Colossus though?" Weiss asked.

"And incredible and beautiful game on the PS2." Mila said, "Sadly Dad and I have never played it so we can't speak for it with justice."

"Sad." Weiss sighed, "Are you aiming for a copy."

"We're gonna try when we can." Mila said.

**Ruby was about to argue, but Jaune was the first to stop her. "We have to go. They know what they're doing. Trust me, they'll be fine!" he said urgently. He didn't like leaving the brothers alone, but he also knew that they were tough, and this wouldn't be enough to stop them.**

**After a moment's hesitation, Ruby nodded, as the group of 8 ran on towards a ravine and a larger set of ruins.**

**It was minutes later, after they arrived, that so too did Pierce, the Deathstalker right on his tail "Keep going! Get to the bridge!" he shouted, the others doing so as they all ran towards the stone bridge over the ravine.**

**At the same time, Gyro was doing his best to try and steer the Nevermore somewhere else, but it seemed dead set on crashing through the ruins in the ravine "LOOK OUT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs towards those crossing it, which at the moment just so happened to be Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, the eventual members of JNPR stopping short when they heard him.**

"Steering a giant Nevermore is hard." Qrow said, "It takes a lot of pain to make them jerk in a different direction."

"More so than those weapons can muster up then." Blake responded.

**As soon as it crashed through the bridge, Gyro jumped off, gliding to land next to Ruby "I don't think he's going to leave us alone."**

**"Then let's take him!" she shot back with a determined nod.**

**"Doesn't seem like we have a choice," Blake nodded, standing by her side.**

**"Well then, let's make it regret messing with us," Yang grinned as she stood by their side.**

**"I think I may end up enjoying this more than I should." Weiss added with a slight smirk.**

**"Well then, looks like we're in agreement. Time to roast this bird," Gyro chuckled. "Just a warning though, those feathers are HARD."**

"I know." Blake muttered, glancing at her weapon in the display case, "Maybe I should hone the edges soon."

"I could do the same." Pyrrha muttered, "It's been taking more strikes to knock out enemies lately."

**"Then let's hit it with everything we got," Yang grinned, as the four girls started taking advantage of the ruins and soon got on to varying vantage points, all of which gave them clear shots of the Grimm. Thankfully Gyro could improvise something as well, making various points in the air around the grimm pop like small implosions. The Grimm screeched angrily, the various attacks, while not doing much damage, were VERY annoying, forcing it to veer off course, avoiding any of its attackers as it soon tried to circle around again.**

**It managed to get to the other side of the ruins, the group not getting around fast enough to stop it as it crashed through them and toppled them, making them seemingly fall down into the ravine, before they all used various ways to get back up, such as Ruby literally wall jumping off the various stones, Weiss using her glyphs, Gyro flying back up, Blake using her ribbon, and Yang shooting herself up with shotgun fire.**

"Seriously you guys are all about mobility." Jaune said, "Nora's the most mobile person we have and we still need to give her a boost to make use of it."

"Thanks Jaune." Nora said with a grin.

"He's got a point." Weiss said, "I've noticed that we're some of the most mobile fighters of out year."

**"We need a plan if we're going to take this thing down." Weiss said with an aggravated sigh as she landed next to Ruby and Gyro.**

**Ruby looked around, trying to think of something, before seeing Blake swinging herself up, an idea sparking in her mind "I think I got one, Gyro, come with me, Weiss, cover us." she said, earning nods from her partners who did as requested.**

**Down below, while the future team RWBY and Gyro were dealing with the Nevermore, the future team JNPR along with Pierce were busy dealing with the Deathstalker. Strictly speaking it wasn't the HARDEST enemy, in that it was really kinda slow relatively speaking. The problem was that its shell was proving to be annoyingly hard to deal with. Not to mention they were running somewhat short on terrain as it charged at them with all the intent of a tank.**

**"Okay, hitting it isn't working! We need a new plan!" Pierce said as once again the Deathstalker shrugged off another volley of bullets.**

**"I know, gimme a bit to try and think of something." Jaune told him as he tried to find any weak points in the armor.**

**"It would certainly help if it had trouble finding us." Ren said idly as he kept shooting at it just to annoy it.**

**Jaune snapped his fingers at that "That's it! Pierce! Pyrrha! Stab it's eyes! We gotta impair it's sight!"**

"With eight eyes that might be an issue." Ren noted.

"Better to damage it's depth perception a bit that not do anything at all." Jaune said, "Besides if we can actually completely blind it then that's just gonna make things easier on us in the long run."

"True." Ren admitted.

**"Will do!" Pyrrha said in agreement as she and Pierce ran in, Nora grabbing it's attention with a grenade to the face which also served to blind it for a moment.**

**Taking the chance, Pyrrha and Pierce stabbed it's larger eyes first, earning a screech from the creature before hurrying to stab the smaller ones managing to get most of them before it tried to snip them with it's pincers.**

**Pyrrha had her shield to protect herself, wedging it between the pincers, but Pierce seemed to be a prime target… at least that's what the Deathstalker thought before Jaune came in and uppercutted it's pincer with his shield, keeping it's momentum and actually clamping down on it's other arm.**

**Let's just say the result earned an even louder shriek, as the grimm actually cut off one of it's pincers.**

"Ow!" Blake cried covering her cat ears.

"Sorry." Mila said fiddling with the remote, "I could have sworn we had that fixed for your kind."

**They all stared at it for a moment, confused at the turnout, Jaune looking down at his fist "Huh… that was lucky."**

"Lucky is a bit of an understatement." Qrow said narrowing his eyes.

"Still, it's down one of it's weapons now." Jaune said.

"That's rather true, wish we got that lucky." Nora pouted.

**"That was freaking awesome!" Nora hollered out with a grin.**

**"It's not dead yet though." Pyrrha cautioned as she retrieved her shield.**

**"We need to find a way to break through its shell." Ren said as they saw the grimm try to rear itself up to attack them again.**

"Quick tip." Mila said, "Usually there's a chink in the underside of the armor of creatures like that, see if you can rear it up and attack under it next chance you get."

"Good to remember." Jaune said, "Still other times I think I'd rather focus fire on the stinger like we did before."

"Yeah, way more fun." Nora said smiling.

**"Our weapons aren't working though," Jaune said.**

**"Then what about we use another weapon?" Pierce pointed out, before pointing at the flailing stinger tail. "I hear scorpions can die from their own venom. Think that applies to Grimm too?"**

**"It's definitely worth a shot." Jaune said, before turning to Ren "Think you can get its stinger lose?"**

**Ren nodded wordlessly before running at the grimm, jumping over it's now lone pincer and quickly scaling up the stinger and unloading a whole clip from Stormflower into the point that connected the tail and the stinger.**

**The grimm seemed to be getting extremely aggravated, as it trashed around before managing to buck Ren off, though Pierce had gotten behind just in case and caught him, cushioning the impact. Fortunately, even if he hadn't cut off the stinger, it was already getting loose. Something Jaune noticed, and quickly looked around till he spotted Pyrrha's shield.**

"Thank you Pierce." Ren said.

**"Pyrrha! Shield!" Jaune shouted as he pointed at the loose stinger.**

**Pyrrha followed his finger, before nodding in understanding "On it!" she said and flung her shield like a discus, striking the loosed point of the stinger and cutting through it, making it fall on top of the grimm and finally break through it's armor.**

**"Nora! Coup de grace!" Pierce shouted to the girl who gave a salute, before rocketing off the ground, and with a small summersault, came down with the full force of her hammer, slamming the stinger into the Grimm. If being impaled in the brain didn't kill it, then the poison should, evident by how the Grimm stumbled a bit forward...before falling off the cliff.**

"I think you got it." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"Yeah that's right!" Nora shouted, "We have the skills to take down a Deathstalker!"

**"Well...if being stabbed and poisoned doesn't kill it, that drop sure will," Pierce couldn't help but chuckle, as this was starting to feel like overkill. However, any celebrations were put on hold, as the nearby sound of gunfire signaled that the others weren't done dealing with the Nevermore.**

**"Come on, we'd better see if they need help!" Jaune said, as Nora used her hammer on the remains of the bridge...and catapulted them all to the other side.**

**What they saw… well, it seemed they had a plan at least.**

**Yang was making sure to get it's attention on her, by firing her concussive blasts from Ember Celica, the grimm zeroing in on her standing atop a pillar, opening its beak to try and gobble her up, but instead, Yang grinned as she jumped a bit, getting caught in the beak, but kept it open with one hand and her feet, gaining a wicked smirk as she reared her free hand back.**

**"I! Hope! You're! Hun! Gry!" she said, punctuating each syllable with a blast from her weapon down the Nevermore's throat.**

"I doubt it was after that meal." Mila said with a chuckle as her tail coiled around her.

"I'm rather proud of that moment." Yang said with a grin.

**"That's gotta sting," Gyro commented wryly as the giant bird veered off course, Yang jumping out of the beak before it crashed into a nearby cliff. On cue, he and Weiss dashed forward, Weiss going low, while he went high, using his wind semblance to fire a blast of compressed air, knocking the Grimm back down again, to which Weiss took the opportunity to freeze its tail and legs to the ground, stopping it from going anywhere. "Slingshot now!" Gyro shouted, to which Blake tossed Gambol Shroud while holding on to part of the ribbon, Yang catching the tossed part and stabbing it into the pillar she was next to, making the ribbon go taut. At the same time, Ruby and Weiss jumped towards the ribbon, while Gyro went up the cliff over the struggling Grimm.**

**Ruby landed with Crescent Rose under her feet right on the ribbon, while Weiss got behind her, creating a glyph, which together, turned the ribbon into a giant slingshot, with Ruby as the ammo. "Of course YOU would come up with this idea," Weiss commented once Ruby was in a ready to fire position, though there was a notable hint of amusement in her voice, as while this plan was crazy...it was likely to work.**

"And there's a plan that would make Summer proud." Qrow chuckled.

"She make a similar plan?" Ruby asked.

"Some differences, but same general outlook." Qrow said.

**"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked, ready to go.**

**"Can I?" Weiss smirked confidently, though Ruby was less than confident with that answer.**

**"CAN yo-?"**

**"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped a little, before Ruby readied Crescent Rose, and Weiss turned the glyph red, launching Ruby straight at the Nevermore. Her flight path was true, and she landed on the cliffside, while catching the Nevermore by the neck on Crescent Rose's blade, before running upwards on a path of glyphs Weiss created, shooting her weapon the whole way to keep up momentum and drag the new helpless Grimm up the cliff. At the same time Gyro jumped off the cliff, using his semblance to speed up his fall while Ruby ran up. When the two were about to pass, Gyro struck, and in a flash of blades, the Grimm was promptly decapitated, its head flying into the air, before falling into the abyss below, Gyro landing on the ground, while Ruby landed on the top of the cliff, the now headless body falling to the ground.**

"Ozpin do have that recorded?" Qrow asked, "The original battle at least."

"I do." Ozpin said.

"Send it to me." Qrow said.

**"Well… that was a thing." Yang said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, as Ruby started to speed back down the cliff, Gyro having to use his semblance to keep her on the wall of the cliff by having a strong enough wind push against her.**

**"That, was, AMAZING!" Nora shouted as she ran towards them, the rest of the group not far behind.**

**"Honestly, not sure who made it more badass anymore, you guys or us." Pierce said with a wry grin.**

**"Well, we did a double decapitation and Yang shot down its throat, what do you have?" Gyro shot back as Ruby arrived back down and sped up next to everyone.**

**"We made it cut off one it's pincers and then impale itself with its own stinger." Jaune said, deciding to get in on the playful banter.**

**Gyro blinked a bit, before nodding "Yeah, that does make it hard to decide."**

"Let's not get in a fight about this shall we?" Jaune asked.

"Sure." Everyone said, not willing to complain.

**Before anything else could be said, all of them shivered as a suddenly powerful, and COLD, gust of wind blew past them… followed by the cold staying as it started to snow, getting progressively faster.**

**"A snowstorm? NOW of all times?!" Pyrrha said incredulously, considering it had been sunny mere moments ago.**

"I'm really not prepared for cold weather." Pyrrha said looking down at her armor.

"We should consider getting some winter variant of our gear." Jaune said.

"I've got a decent coat... But I don't think it's combat appropriate." Weiss said.

"Looks like we've got a shopping trip to plan for." Ruby said.

"I'll look around for Reigner, our resident Golem, he should be able to make something for you guys." Mila said.

**"What is WITH the weather lately?!" Gyro couldn't help but ask.**

**"You tell us! Even Atlas' scientists can't seem to figure out how we're getting heat waves when we're practically on Remnant's north pole!" Weiss said, as while she was used to snow, the fact remained this was Vale.**

**"We need to get out of this storm! If we stay out dressed in summer clothes like this, we might get pneumonia!" Blake had to say a little louder as the wind got stronger.**

**"The ruins over there!" Jaune shouted as he pointed towards the entrance to the ruins embedded into the cliff wall.**

**The group of 10 quickly ran into the ruins, brushing off any snow that had gotten caught in their clothes once inside. While it wasn't particularly warm or anything, it was still a large improvement compared to standing outside.**

"And if worse comes to worse we can use the snow to make a wall against the opening of the cave." Blake said.

"At the cost of the warmth of our hands." Weiss said.

"Really better put the winter gear high on the list." Ruby muttered.

**"So...now what?" Ruby asked.**

**"Well, I think it would be best if we waited out the storm, if not for it to stop at least until it lessens a bit." Gyro said as he looked outside, pulling the stone door open a little.**

**"I guess we're in gonna be in here for a while then." Yang said with a sigh as she moved her hands through her hair to try and get it back in place.**

**"Well, good thing I have cards then." Pierce said as he pulled out a deck of cards, though Gyro chuckled as he recognized them.**

"Always keep some form of entertainment on hand." Yang said, "Especially on long waits."

"But only if you're waiting for an ally, or the weather to change." Blake reminded.

"I know Blake." Yang sighed.

**"Seriously, the promo cards from Agarest War 2? You still have those?" He asked with a small laugh.**

**"Hey, Azure's the perv who bought that game from that thrift store, I just wanted the playing cards because they have character art on them." Pierce said as he showed some of the cards which had artwork of some of the playable characters on them.**

**"Wait, I've never heard of that game before, why does it make your brother a perv?" Yang asked in confusion as a few of them brought out their scrolls and turned on the flashlights in them while Pierce started dealing out cards.**

**"Lots of fanservice." Pierce and Gyro said together dryly. "Part of the plot is literally choosing a bride since you later play as your future son...and of course what game like this DOESN'T have the harem aspect to it?" Gyro explained.**

"Dad actually knows a guy who played the game." Mila said, "Wonder how good the game actually is."

"Does it have to have the harem aspect?" Weiss asked.

"Only when the developers can cut loose." Mila sighed.

**Everyone gave them dry stares, and suddenly, they all thought a bit less about the elder Vermillion sibling. Whatever the case, they decided to start playing to pass the time.**

**It actually took a few hours to pass before they heard the storm started to slow down. Peeking out the doors to see it had reduced to a calm snowfall, with the Emerald Forest now looking more like the White Forest now. They all sighed in relief as they stepped outside, the crunch of snow sounded under their feet.**

**"You really have to wonder what's the cause of all this freak weather these last months, I mean, Vacuo has had so much rains it's gotten to flood levels." Gyro said as he stepped out from under the roof on the entrance altar.**

**"Mistral has even had to borrow tips from Vacuo because of how severe some of the sandstorms would get when they came out of nowhere." Pyrrha added as she rubbed her bare shoulders to try and warm herself up.**

"Yeah... I've heard that Vacuo sandstorms are the worst." Yand said.

"It helps to have goggles so you can at least not have sand in your eyes." Ren said, "I think I might still have an old pair that needs replacing."

**"Well, we'd better get back to Beacon. The last thing we want is to be caught in a blizzard or something," Gyro sighed, to which they all nodded in agreement. However…**

**"Whoa…!" Ruby suddenly said, before pointing at the sky when they looked at her questioningly.**

**"That...shouldn't be possible…" Weiss blinked. There in the sky...was an aurora, but not any aurora any of them had ever seen. Rather than a curtain like shape, it was swirling, almost like some kind of rainbow colored hole.**

"It's beautiful..." Ruby said.

"I really want to see one in person." Yang admitted.

**"Tell that to the aurora we're seeing right now," Ren couldn't help but say, as all of them were VERY bewildered by what they were seeing, especially the brothers, as they KNEW this...NONE of this...happened in RWBY canon. This was a divergence, and that could either be a very good thing or a very bad thing.**

"Divergence?" Ruby asked.

"An unexpected change that has no understandable meaning behind the sudden change." Mila said, "It can throw off just about anyone."

"A single change can change a lot more than you think." Ozpin said.

"The Butterfly Effect." Blake said.

**"Wait… I think I see something in there." Jaune said as he squinted his eyes, trying to peer into the many lights of the aurora.**

**At that moment, 10 small lights became visible within the aurora… before flying out and heading straight towards the group of teens.**

**"Get to cover!" Gyro shouted urgently as everyone dived out of the way, the 10 meteors striking down into snow covering the small entrance area of the ruins.**

"And now even the skies are trying to kill us." Weiss sighed.

**When the snow/smokescreen cleared, they poked their heads out of the cover. "Is it over?" Jaune asked shakily.**

**"Well...seems like the heavens have stopped trying to smite us so...probably?" Pierce said, looking around for anymore rains of death.**

This caused several people to snigger at the choice of words.

**"Though...aren't meteors supposed to be...bigger?" Blake suddenly pointed out, as true enough, the craters in the snow were...very small. Heck, whatever was in them could probably fit into the palm of their hands judging by the size.**

**"Whatever it was, I want it as a souvenir!" Nora said, grinning widely as she ran up to one of the holes.**

**"You know, that's actually a good idea." Yang agreed as she copied the hyperactive carrot head.**

**"Yang, no! What if it's some kind of alien parasite that wants to take over the world!" Ruby shouted as she ran after her sister.**

"You watch too many movies." Yang said to her sister.

"You make me watch those horror movies with you!" Ruby shouted.

**"Sometimes you have to wonder who's the older of the two." Blake said with a sigh as she followed.**

**"Well...nothing ventured, nothing gained I guess…" Gyro sighed as he and Pierce walked over to the craters. Whatever this was, he had a feeling they'd want to know what it is one way or another.**

**They were joined by the others who had still been hiding, figuring they might as well figure out what was going on as well. However, when they got there, things only became stranger. As if sensing them coming close, beams of light shot out of the craters, going straight up, and within those beams, something small slowly rose up, till they were at eye level of each of the gathered huntsmen in training. All of them looked stunned for a moment...except Nora who grinned and clapped whatever it was with both her hands. "Got it! Got it!" she said in a sing song tone, before opening her hands. "Ooooh, what's this?"**

**Everyone looked between each other, before following her example and grabbing whatever the objects were, looking into their hands to reveal…**

**"Are these… pagers?" Gyro said in confusion.**

**"What's a pager?" Ruby asked in confusion.**

"Really really old." Mila said.

"Basically the best it can tell you is who is paging you and you gotta go find them." Qrow said, "It's better to just have a Scroll."

**"Something older than all of us Rubes." Yang told her as she looked at the strange object with a raised eyebrow. "Still...since when do pagers fall from the sky? Heck, how'd they survive the trip?"**

**"Something I think we can find out after we're all back in Beacon," Weiss sighed. "We've wasted enough time as is."**

**"She's right, let's head back." Pyrrha said in agreement with the heiress, earning a grateful nod from her.**

**"Yeah, let's...go?" Gyro was about to nod...but the 'pagers' suddenly started glowing with a bright white light.**

"Oh that is not good." Ruby said.

"Why can't we ever get a break?" Jaune groaned.

"Because we aren't that lucky." Weiss sighed

**"Uh...guys? Something's happening to the aurora," Pierce suddenly said, as a light was shining from the aurora too...and then something that made them all wonder if this was all just a crazy dream happened. The sound of rushing water was heard...and a giant tidal wave appeared...from the abyss where the Deathstalker had fallen...which should have been dry land.**

**"What… the… FUCK?!" Jaune, surprisingly, was the one to swear rather loudly.**

"Language!" Ruby shouted while Mila pulled out a jar filler with coins.

"Seriously?" Jaune asked, only for Mila to shake the jar once, causing Jaune to relent and drop a coin into it."

**"Language!" Ruby found the time to shout, before things got even weirder, as the tidal wave seemed to open in the middle, yet instead of them seeing the forest behind it, it was like it went on into infinity… and then it rushed at them.**

**They didn't have time to react as the wave swallowed them all up, but instead of drowning, all they felt was like they were falling endlessly between the opening of the wave, shouting helplessly.**

**A moment passed, and the water receded, and not a single trace remained of the young hunters in training.**

"Scene end." Mila said grinning.

"WHAT!?" Teams RWBY and JNPR shouted while Mila slithered over to an intercomm.

"Yo big guy! Needs some winter time gear for the teams!" Mila shouted into the intercomm, playfully ignoring the teams.

**[[]]**

**[Chapter 2 of 2 posted today.]**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, enjoy.**

**[[]]**

The group waited a few minutes waiting for Reigner to arrive.

"What the heck's taking the big guy so long?" Mila muttered to herself, "Well whatever let's just get this going. This is a special opening scene by the way."

"Oh I wanna see!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

**_Stay shigachi na image darake no. Tayorinai tsubasa demo kitto toberusa Oh My Love!_ **

**The scene opens to show a field with several weapons embedded into the ground, before the scene changes to show several footsteps as one by one the weapons are plucked by several figures, ending with the group, 10 teenagers in total, standing on a mountain cliff overlooking what is revealed to be File Island, before the scene shifts out and the title appears.**

"Hey that't our gear!" Yang shouted, so that must be us.

"But what island is that?" Weiss muttered.

**_Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte imasugu, kimi ni ai ni ikou_ **

**The scene changes to show the figures one by one, starting with Gyro holding his dual swords, Ascalon, as he slashes an X in the air; followed by Pyrrha with Miló and Akoúo̱ in their javelin and shield forms as she charges forward. Following her is Yang with Ember Celica winding up for a punch, with Weiss coming up behind her with Myrtenaster ready to summon a Glyph. Following her is Jaune with Crocea Mors in a defensive position, while Ruby comes up from behind with Crimson Rose at the ready. Following them is Blake with Gambol Shroud in Gun form aimed at an unseen enemy, while Nora comes up behind her with Magnhild in hammer mode ready to strike. Following closely behind is Ren with StormFlower ready to open fire, and bring up the rear is Pierce with Pandora in its default polearm mode.**

"Look, us doing stuff." Ruby joked, "Still it is fitting for a show opening."

**_Yokeina koto nante, wasureta hou ga mashisa. Kore ijou, syareteru jikan wa nai. Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow, kono sora ni todoku no darou. Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow, ashita no yotei mo wakaranai..._ **

**The scene changes to show a quick shot of a field full of Digi-Eggs, before the scene changes to show Gyro training with Agumon in a rock field, before shifting to show Pyrrha sitting by a lake with Gabumon. The scene changes again to show Yang and Biyomon leaning against a tree, followed by Weiss reading a book with Tentomon by her side. Following that the scene changes to show Jaune sitting in a shallow pool of water as Gomamon laughs on the side, followed by Ruby lying alongside Palmon in a grassy field. The next scene shows Blake sitting under the shade of a tree with Patamon in her lap, followed by a scene of Nora running with Salamon on her shoulder. The scene then changes to show Ren walking down a path with Wormmon at his side, followed by a scene of Pierce in a foot race with Veemon. The scene then shows a quick shot of a Digivice before it shines brightly.**

"What are those things?" Weiss asked (Remember folks she's watching this as a film, not reading it)

"Are those Digimon?" Ozpin asked.

"Not telling~" Mila sang

**_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yononaka ja. Sousa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni narukedo. Stay shigachi na image darake no. Tayorinai tsubasa demo kitto toberusa Oh My Love!_ **

**The scene changes to show a rock face being blown apart as Greymon emerges, Gyro standing on his shoulder with his weapons at the ready, as overhead Birdramon flies with Yang hanging on to her leg, before she jumps off with her semblance activated, while down below Ruby jumps off of Togemon as both aim to strike at an unseen enemy. In another part of the sky Kabuterimon flies with Weiss on his head as they leave a trail of glyphs in their wake, ready for an unseen enemy, while in the forest below, Pyrrha is riding on top of Garurumon, her weapons in rifle mode ready and aimed ahead. The scene changes to show Jaune falling as he lands on Ikakumon's back, before quickly drawing Crocea Mors and standing at the ready, while overhead Stingmon is seen flying towards an unseen enemy with Ren, Nora, and Gatomon in his arms as they look on ahead. Not far behind is Pierce riding on Veedramon with his weapon drawn, in the middle of changing modes, while on a nearby rock, Blake watches apprehensively as behind her Angemon lands.**

"So I think that means those ARE Digimon." Yang said.

"I guess they've evolved." Blake said.

**_ *Music* _ **

**The scene changes to show various characters from Ozpin and Glynda standing in front of the window of his office, to Tai Yang with Zwei, to Winter in the Atlas Military, to Qrow standing on a cliffside, to Azure assembling something, ending on a figure in white with a Renamon by their side and behind them are a Wizardmon, a Falcomon, and a young human boy. The final scene shows the 10 Chosen Children joining hands, before their Digimon partners join in, before they break apart and walk forward as a team.**

"Wait, rewind that!" Yang, Ruby, and Qrow shouted.

Mila replayed the scene for the three as they sat back dumbstruck.

"It can't be." Qrow said to himself.

"We gotta keep watching this." Yang said firmly.

"Duh, we're stuck-" Weiss started.

"KEEP PLAYING!" Ruby shouted

**Enter! The Digital World!**

**Darkness was all he knew as he felt like he was floating somewhere between conscious and unconscious. What had happened? How did he get here? His head still felt fuzzy when he tried to even think. However, as much as he felt almost content to remain in blissful unconsciousness...something was cutting through it.**

**"Gyro…! Gyro…!" a voice said, calling his name almost urgently. It was strange...kinda high pitched, not matching anyone he had been with...yet it sounded so...familiar. Either way, it wasn't stopping, and that was enough to start to rouse him.**

"Isn't that their little buddy?" Yang asked.

"The one from when they were mini sized?" Nora asked, "Yep."

**Gyro winced as he opened his eyes slightly, the light coming in, but once his vision cleared, what he saw left him stunned. There, sitting on his chest, was a small pink puffball with two long floppy ears, large red eyes, and a mouth full of teeth.**

"Koromon!" Ruby cheered throwing her hands into the air.

"He... Hasn't changed a bit." Jaune said blinking.

"Well he is a different creature." Pyrrha said, "Still it is odd that he looks exactly the same as when he left."

**His brain stopped at the sight, having to take quite a few seconds to properly reboot, before his eyes started to water.**

**"K… Koromon!" Gyro shouted in glee, sitting up and embracing his old friend in a tight hug, which was easily returned thanks to his floppy ears.**

**"I missed you Gyro." Koromon's muffled voice said from his shirt, Gyro laughing as he pulled his friend away from him a bit.**

**"I missed you too Koromon. Where have you been though? It's been years!" He couldn't help but ask, he was overjoyed yes, but oh so confused.**

**"I don't really know, I hatched… a month or so ago I think? I was Botamon for a little bit and then evolved into Koromon." the pink ball said, scratching his chin with one of his ears.**

"Um... What?" Weiss asked, "Hatched for a month but been gone for years?"

"This is a newly hatched Koromon with the Memories of the old one." Mila explained.

"That doesn't make much sense." Pyrrha said confused.

"Same here really." Mila said.

**"Botamon?... Wait, is that what that black fuzzy form was called?" Gyro asked, remembering the form his friend had been when he had first hatched.**

**"Yeahp! That's the one!" Koromon confirmed with a grin.**

**"Huh… so does that mean each form you take has a new name?" Gyro asked with a hand on his chin as he sat his friend down in front of him.**

**"That's right… I kind of don't know what those other forms I took are called though, like someone left me everything, but took out the names." Koromon said, crossing his ears in front of himself like arms as he closed his eyes in thought.**

"Selective memory... That's annoying." Ren said.

**"Yeah well...that's not important," Gyro grinned hugging him again. "I'm just glad I finally found you again, buddy. Oh man, wait till Pierce sees you, he'll be over the moon as well!"**

**"He sure will! I'm sure DemiVeemon's gonna be even happier to finally meet him though after all I told him." Koromon's eyes lit up happily.**

"DemiVeemon?" Yang asked.

"Must be something like Koromon." Qrow deduced.

**Gyro tilted his head after a moment "DemiVeemon?" he repeated the name in confusion.**

**Koromon nodded "Yeah! See, when I hatched this time, I had, huh…" Koromon looked around on Gyro, before seeing his pockets and sending one of his ears in them, pulling out the strange device from earlier "This thing! It told me you were my partner! And the one DemiVeemon had told him his partner was Pierce."**

**"Huh, is that so?" he said, surprised as he took the device from Koromon's ear "What is it anyway?"**

**"I don't really know what it does if that's what you mean, but I do know it's called a Digivice." Koromon said with a shrug of his ears.**

"Still looks like a pager." Yang said.

"Whatever it is we've got a name for it now." Weiss said.

**"Digivice huh?" Gyro repeated the word, looking the object over, before smiling as he clipped it to his pants "Well, if it brought us back together, it's alright in my book."**

**Koromon nodded happily, before remembering something "Oh! Right, hey, I have other friends like DemiVeemon, they had Digivices with them too before they all went flying into the sky a couple of hours ago, and they told them names as well, think you know them?"**

**Gyro had a feeling he knew what those names were "Were any of those names people like Ruby, Ren, Yang or Jaune?"**

**"All of the above! And four others too, Weiss, Nora, Blake and Pyrrha!" Koromon confirmed with a grin.**

"So... These things are born knowing our names?" Blake asked.

"I guess so." Jaune said, "That's kinda disturbing."

"I find it rather unusual." Ozpin said, "And suspicious."

**"Had a feeling that was the case, the Digivices kind of came flying straight at us earlier, then a tidal wave kind of pulled, well, I guess everyone here… wherever here is." Gyro said as he finally started looking around, standing up with Koromon in his arms as he tried to identify the forest around him, though the trees looked rather weird for the most part. Overall though, they seemed to be in what appeared to be a lush, tropical looking forest. Honestly, this place seemed like a pretty nice place to be, if only he knew where this was.**

**"You're in the Digital World, and this place is File Island," Koromon supplied helpfully.**

"D-Digital world!?" Weiss cried out, "T-That makes no sense!"

"I get the feeling our minds might break in this." Blake said.

"I fear for our sanity." Ren said, before glancing at Nora, "Or... Whatever we have left."

**Gyro blinked, once, twice, thrice, then looked down at his friend "Wait, File ISLAND? No wait, more important than that, Digital WORLD?"**

**Koromon simply nodded with a smile in his arms.**

**Gyro looked at him, before sighing "You know what, let's hold off on the questions because you might have to repeat everything for the others."**

**Koromon simply nodded in agreement "So, we're gonna look for them?"**

**"You know it, gotta make sure their all safe, kind of annoying that we just got done with that exam though and didn't have time to even get our results." Gyro said, frowning in slight annoyance. Quickly shaking his head though, he decided to table that for later. First things first, he needed to find his friends, and he had a feeling that Koromon might be able to help him. "Hey, Koromon...do you know where your friends are?"**

**"Their a bit around on the plateau I guess, I don't know where exactly, but they should be close you know?" Koromon said, shrugging his ears.**

**"A plateau huh? Well, guess that's helpful to know, we'll have to get down eventually then." Gyro said, before, patting his hip, stopping as he felt something was missing "Wait… where's Ascalon?!"**

"ACK!" Ruby cried out, "How cold you lose such cool... CRESCENT ROSE!" Ruby cried out in panic.

"Whoa there Rubes." Yang said, "Whats-"

"Crescent Rose might be lost to my other!" Ruby shouted.

"It'll be fine." Blake said patting Ruby on the back, "It'll be found if it is lost."

"Thanks Blake." Ruby said after taking a deep breath.

**"Asca-what?" Koromon said in confusion.**

**"My weapon. I had them with me before getting here." Gyro said, before sighing "Guess whatever happened sent them flying off somewhere… are there any grimm in the… Digital World?" Gyro had to ask just to be on the safe side.**

**"What's a grimm?" Koromon said, still confused.**

**"Well, that answers that at least, and a grimm is a kind of monster that likes to destroy stuff." Gyro said, deciding to put it simply for his friend.**

**Before they could get moving, the two heard some bushes rustling, turning towards them, before seeing a small green creature that looked like it had a budding plant on top of it's head with four stubby feet and big, red, unicolor eyes.**

"It's kinda cute." Ruby said with a smile.

**"Hey Tanemon!" Koromon said with a wave of one of his ears, Gyro relaxing since that meant this was one of his friends.**

**"Hi Koromon!" Tanemon greeted him back with a smile, before turning towards the bush "Ruby! Over here!"**

"Yay! I'm found!" Ruby cheered.

"I hope my other is okay." Jaune said, mostly to himself.

**Gyro blinked, before a bit deeper into the forest, seeing Ruby walking out of some foliage, turning to them and waving with a smile as she walked towards them, stumbling a bit as she jumped over the bush and bent down to pat the little leafy being on the head "Thanks Tanemon."**

**Idly, Gyro noticed that Ruby had clipped her digivice to her ammo belt, which at the least, still did have it's ammo… though there was a lack of Crescent Rose hanging onto her back… this wasn't going to be fun.**

"No it isn't." Ruby said with a pout.

**"So, did Tanemon explain everything to you too yet?" Gyro asked Ruby as she picked up Tanemon.**

**"Kinda, she told me about the Digivice and where we are, but we didn't go into details yet." Ruby said with a shrug.**

**"Right, we should focus on finding the others first… speaking of which…" Gyro trailed off as he looked at the trees around them, before grinning as he spotted a rather tall one and put Koromon down and walked towards it, turning back to him with a grin "Hey Koromon, check out what I learned to do." Gyro said, before quickly propelling himself up with a burst of wind and grabbing onto the highest branch of the tree.**

"And now he can jump fifty feet in the air like some kind of cartoon character." Jaune said.

"Well he's got a Semblance to aid him." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Still though..." Jaune muttered, "I feel outdone."

**"That's so cool!" he heard Koromon shout all the way from the bottom, making him grin, before pulling his goggles down over his eyes and pressing the buttons on the side, making them glow a bit to anyone who looked at him, but for him, that was because he had just activated the zoom function on them, looking around the area for any signs of the others, his eyes stopping on an impressive sight "Now THAT's what I call a tall mountain!" he said as he looked at what had to be the tallest mountain around. However, while he was surveying, he happened to see something. It was red, and judging by the distance, it was really big.**

**He turned back towards it, focusing on it, and saw that it looked like some kind of giant stag beetle… and it was heading RIGHT FOR HIM!**

"Oh boy." Ren said.

"INCOMING!" Nora shouted at the top of her lungs.

**Quickly, he let his back go slack, falling backwards and hanging upside down on the branch he was sitting on as the beetle passed right over him, catching the top of the tree in his mandibles.**

**"In my line of work, that's a giant NOPE wrapped up in hellfire!" Gyro said as he let go of the branch with his legs and fell down, righting himself as he landed on his feet and scooped up Koromon, turning to Ruby quickly "Run!"**

**With that said, the two broke out into a sprint, unable to use their semblances at the moment due to how close knit the trees were.**

**"What is that thing?!" Ruby shouted in panic as the huge beetle continued to follow them.**

**"It's Kuwagamon! He's a big bully who likes to terrorize smaller digimon!" Koromon shouted, just as panicky as the others.**

"So pretty much like Cardin." Jaune said, "Except he's a giant beetle."

"Pretty much." Pyrrha said.

**_Digimon Analyzer: Kuwagamon_ **

**_Kuwagamon. Virus Type. An Adult level Insectoid Digimon. It's hard shell protects it from most blunt attacks. Known for its vicious temperament, it has a rivalry with another beetle shaped digimon. It's special attack is Scissor Arms, clamping down on it's opponent with it's powerful mandibles, it cuts them to shreds._ **

"Well that's comforting." Qrow muttered.

"We're in trouble." Ruby muttered.

**"How the hell do we get away from it though?!" Gyro shouted as he looked around for any way to escape.**

**"The trees! Some of them are hollow!" Tanemon whisper shouted at them so Kuwagamon wouldn't hear on the off chance he actually had a working brain under that feral rage.**

**"That works! Run now!" Ruby nodded as they ran for their lives from a giant killer insect.**

**"Over there!" Koromon suddenly pointed at a seemingly random tree, Gyro and Ruby not hesitating to run into it, believing Tanemon's earlier words as they passed through the holographic wall, panting as they pushed their backs against the metallic walls on the inside, before quickly clamping up when they heard the loud buzzing of wings.**

"Safe." Yang said as she wiped her brow.

"Hey I was the one being chased!" Ruby shouted.

**After a few moments...and the sound of several other trees falling, the sound of buzzing finally went away. Taking a few extra moments to make sure it was really gone, the group of four finally let out sighs of relief. "Are all giant monsters THAT violent here?" Gyro couldn't help but ask, remembering the giant bird-like monster from 11 years ago.**

**"I hope they aren't." they all heard a voice say from outside the tree, making them blink, before poking their heads out, seeing none other than Ren standing there, one arm in front of himself almost like a waiter, as hanging off from it was what looked like an overgrown, green, bagworm moth larva, using a stem on the top of it's head to idly swing from Ren's arm.**

"Hey why can't I swing from Ren's arm like that!?" Nora cried out.

"Muscle is heavier than fat Nora." Ren started, making sure to avoid trouble before it begins, "With my build and your muscle I wouldn't be able hold you."

"Ren... Lift." Nora said with a glare.

**Gyro and Ruby blinked, before stepping out of the tree "Good to see you Ren." Gyro said with a smile, happy they found someone else, and then noticing the creature on his arm. "So...I'm guessing he's another of your friends?" he asked Koromon.**

**"Yep! That's Minomon," Koromon and Tanemon nodded.**

**"H-Hi." Minomon waved shyly at them with one of his stubby arms, Ren smiling in amusement.**

**"He's explained a few things to me already, I assume it's the same for you?" the most stoic of the group asked with a calm smile.**

**"Yeah, we're just waiting to find the others before getting into the exposition… I'm guessing he's more calm to be around than Nora?" Gyro asked in amusement.**

**Ren chuckled a bit "Minomon is certainly a breath of fresh air. I don't hate Nora, but it's nice to be around someone calmer once in a while." he said, and Minomon blushed a bit and covered his face.**

"Hey!" Nora shouted, "I can be calm..."

Ren just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... I can't." Nora admitted with a pout, "But that's what you like about me."

"I suppose so Nora." Ren said.

**"By the way, considering she's not glued at your hip for once, and you're more likely to answer than she is… do you like Nora in THAT way?" Gyro asked bluntly.**

**Ren blushed a little bit as he looked away, before nodding "Yes, though I don't know if she's noticed… I can certainly tell she likes me at least, but she's too nervous to admit it."**

Nora's eye's turned pure white as she slowly turned her head to Ren.

"It's the truth." Ren admitted.

"How long?" Nora asked.

"Around the time you started denying that we were 'Together together'." Ren said.

Nora was silent for a long while, before she broke down crying, "I coulda been a couple with Ren for that long!?" She shouted before standing up, "No more!" And with that shout she lunged at Ren and flipped him over the couch and into a long kiss.

**Gyro smiled in amusement, before walking forward and patting Ren on the shoulder "Good luck with that."**

**"I don't really get romance personally, I've never really liked a boy in that way before." Ruby said idly.**

"Your too into weapons for that Ruby." Weiss said.

"Plus Yang would more than likely terrorize them." Blake added.

"Hey!" Yang denied as Nora pulled Ren back up, set him on the couch, and claimed her position on his lap.

**"I guess it's just because you haven't found the right one yet." Gyro told her simply.**

**Ruby thought about that, nodding in agreement a moment later. "I guess so yeah."**

**"Well, we'd better start looking for the others. There's no telling when that Kuwagamon might return," Ren said, earning a nod from them. Fortunately, they didn't have to walk far, as they suddenly heard the sound of something hitting something, followed by a tree not far away vibrating visibly.**

**"...should we check on that?" Ruby blinked.**

**"Probably," Gyro and Ren nodded. As they walked towards the tree, the bushes shook and a number of small light blue round creatures with ear-like appendages, red crescent moon-shaped eyes with black irises and a mouth, all ran past them, looking like they had the hounds on their tail.**

**"Huh, wonder what has those jerks in such a hurry," Tanemon blinked.**

**"Jerks?" the three humans blinked.**

**"Those Pagumon like to bother anyone they find that they think they can pick on and get away with it. Especially when they have that bully, Gazimon, with them," Koromon explained with an annoyed look.**

"Great... more bullies." Jaune groaned.

"Looks like someone gave them what they deserved though." Pyrrha said.

**"Guess they finally bit off more than they could chew," Minomon said with a small chuckle, earning chuckles from his fellow mon.**

**"I wonder who scared them?" Ruby asked, before they all stepped pass the bushes, to a sight that made them stare a bit dryly "Ah, well that answers that I guess."**

**Standing with her fist still extended, her eyes red, and a small frown on her face was Yang, while in front of her, knocked out cold against the tree was who the others assumed to be Gazimon, a grey, canine like creature with long ears and very long claws on it's forearms.**

"Who else?" Yang said with a grin.

"We need to work on unarmed combat." Jaune said to his team.

"We probably should too." Blake said, causing Ruby to groan.

**_Digimon Analyzer: Gazimon_ **

**_Gazimon. Virus Type. A Child Level Mammal Digimon. Despite it's small size, it has an extremely aggressive temperament, known for picking fights with other Digimon, even obviously stronger ones. The claws on its forelegs are perfectly suited for digging holes, something it does as it enjoys seeing other Digimon fall helplessly into them. It's special attack is Paralyze Breath, expelling a black gas from its mouth that stuns the opponent._ **

**And, standing behind Yang's leg, was a small pink ball with big green eyes and several small feet, while coming out the top of it's head was a blue flower.**

**"That'll teach you, freaking moron." Yang said as she pulled back her fist, her eyes bleeding back into lavender as she relaxed.**

"Yeah that sounds like something you'd do Firecracker." Qrow said.

**"Thanks for protecting me Yang." the little creature said as she rubbed herself against Yang's leg with a smile.**

**Yang smiled back as she bent down to pick her up "My pleasure Yokomon, idiots like that always get what they deserve."**

**However, before Yang could actually pick Yokomon up, she was promptly tackle-hugged by a red blur.**

"Nice one Rubes." Yang said with a grin.

"What, I missed you!" Ruby cried out.

**Yokomon blinked, looking left and right for her partner "What just happened?"**

**"That would be my partner." Tanemon said with a sigh as she walked up to her friend.**

**"Hi guys," Yokomon said with a smile as Koromon came up behind Tanemon, Minomon disconnecting from Ren's arm and hopped over to where his friends were.**

**At the same time, Yang had finally managed to get her overeager sister off of her. "Easy there Rubes. I missed you too," she chuckled as she finally got the reaper to calm down a little.**

"Thanks Yang." Ruby said with a grin on her face.

**"You're being pretty calm about this." Gyro said with a smile as he walked up to the sisters who stood up.**

**"Well, Yokomon told me her friends were probably out there looking for everyone, so I was able to relax a bit because someone would find Ruby eventually." Yang said with a shrug.**

**"But this is encouraging that everyone is alright," Ren nodded. "However, once we regroup, we'd better find a way to get our bearings on wherever this is."**

**"Actually, I managed to get a small bead on our location before Kuwagamon showed up," Gyro said. "The most notable landmark is this HUGE mountain that I think is in the center of the island."**

"Would a mountain that big really be anything other than a landmark?" Qrow asked.

"I expect it's more than a landmark." Ozpin said.

**"Wait, island? We washed up on an island?" Yang blinked.**

**"Koromon told me this place is called File Island, and a few more things, but I think we should wait till everyone is here before we go into details," Gyro said.**

**"Fair enough," the others all nodded. This situation was weird enough as is.**

**With that they continued moving on (getting some directions from a few of the local mon who weren't hostile), to which they were soon headed for what they were told was a lake. As they got closer, they heard the sound of someone talking in a rather panicked tone.**

**"Okay okay...just calm down. You set out to prove what you can do. To prove you can be a Hunter...oh who am I kidding? I was planning to go to a warrior school, not end up on an island with strange...but admittedly cute, creatures...who thankfully aren't anything like Grimm," the voice was starting to ramble on.**

"That's me." Jaune said with a groan as he put his head in his hands.

Pyrrha consoled Jaune with a gentle pat on his back.

**The four of them shared deadpan expressions at that. "Jaune," they all nodded in agreement.**

**With that they kept walking forward, hearing someone confirm their thoughts "Jaune, trust me, this won't be so bad, look, Koromon told me this Gyro guy he knows is gonna be here, and you're friends with him right? So at least you're not in this alone."**

**"I guess." a pause, or probably a sigh, but they couldn't hear it "Thanks Bukamon, at least you're trying to help."**

**"It's what I do." Bukamon stated proudly.**

"Well at least this Bukamon is helpful." Jaune said, "And... Thanks Pyrrha."

"No problem Jaune." Pyrrha said.

**"Looks like he found his partner," Yokomon smiled. "Bukamon's always been a reliable mon."**

**"Well, hopefully he rubs off on Jaune then." Gyro said with a smile, knowing Jaune wanted to be someone like that as well. With that in mind, they got closer and… "Hey, Jaune!" he called out, making said blonde turn to them and...okay, the grin on his face was easily one of the happiest** **expressions he'd ever seen on him.**

"Well it's good to know Gyro believes in me." Jaune said/

**"Guys! Man, am I glad to see you're all alright!" he said as he walked over, the small grey and clearly aquatic creature with what looked like a tuft of orange hair on its head, Bukamon...floating...for lack of better words, right behind him. It was also then that Jaune noticed the creatures they had with them and blinked. "Huh...guess I'm not the only one."**

**"Well, I DID tell ya my friends were waiting for their partners too," Bukamon chuckled as he hung off of Jaune's shoulder.**

**"Yeah, guess you did," Jaune said with a wry chuckle. However, that's when he noticed something else. "Guess not everyone is together yet, huh?" he frowned, realizing they were still missing half their numbers.**

**"Don't worry, with how things are going, I'm sure we'll find them all soon," Ruby said with a reassuring smile.**

"True." Ozpin said, "Considering how half of your group was close it's not a stretch to believe the other half is just as close."

"Unless they went the wrong way." Qrow said.

"Be optimistic." Ozpin said.

**"I just hope Weiss has cooled off enough when we find her." Gyro said, remembering how Weiss had been angry about the whole Nevermore thing and during the wait in the ruins entrance would give him and Ruby subtle looks of annoyance.**

**And then he realized his wording, making him groan "Ah great, it's like the universe wants me to do Pierce's pun quota." he said, making the others laugh a bit.**

**"What was that?" a voice said, and Gyro would forever deny he jumped in surprise from hearing it at that moment, nope, he totally didn't.**

"He totally did." Yang said with a grin, "I saw it."

"You're gonna hold that over his head aren't you?" Weiss asked.

"I'm like my other, only when I want to I will." Yang said.

**"Heart attack dammit!" he said loudly as he turned around to look at Weiss, who was looking at him dryly.**

**And in her arms was… well it was hard to describe, since it wasn't a ball, and it was so plain, but it was small, pink, and had two very short arms, longer than Minomon's stubby ones at least, and two big brown eyes.**

"Aww... It's cute." Weiss said, "Kinda plain, but cute."

**"Hi Motimon!" The little ones all said.**

**"Hey everyone!" Motimon waved with a smile.**

**"So they're your friends?" Weiss asked him, a small smile on her face as Motimon jumped down and bounced over to his friends.**

**"Yep!" Motimon said happily as the others let the rest of the little ones bounce down to talk with him, with Gyro looking up at Weiss.**

**"Are you still mad though?" He asked honestly with a raised eyebrow.**

**"I've gotten over it if that's what you mean and don't hold it against you anymore." She said, sighing as she crossed her arms.**

"I don't hold grudges of things for that long." Weiss said.

"You still hold my classroom actions against me." Ruby said pouting.

"Because you keep acting like a child during class!" Weiss retorted.

**"I'll take it." Gyro said, sighing, glad she wasn't angry with him, because he knew she could hold a grudge.**

**"So how much do you already know?" Weiss asked. "From what Motimon told me, it seems not only were these little ones waiting for us…" she started, before leveling Gyro a small glare. "He also said 'Koromon', who I assume is the little pink puffball with ears, seemed to know about you and your brother. Care to explain?"**

**"Yes actually." Gyro said, unfazed, it hadn't been relevant until now, but since it was, he would gladly explain that amazing day "But how about we wait until we find the others so I don't have to repeat myself?" he added with a raised eyebrow.**

**Weiss stumbled a bit, caught off guard by his willingness, looking at him in some surprise "Uh… yes, that's fine." she eventually said with a nod.**

"It's reasonable." Blake said.

"That's true at the least." Ren said.

**However, before they could start discussing what to do next, a familiar buzzing was heard, causing Gyro, Ruby, and even Ren to pale. "Aaaand that's our cue to leave! Don't ask! Run before the giant killer bug comes back!" Gyro said urgently, to which Ruby nodded frantically, and they all started pushing their still clueless friends in a direction away from the buzzing.**

**"Wait, what?" Jaune asked.**

**"Don't ask! Let's go before Kuwagamon shows up!" Bukamon urged, all the little ones looking understandably afraid at the prospect of having to deal with the large monster.**

**Fortunately that seemed enough and all of them went into the direction, even if some didn't fully understand, and before long, the sound of buzzing wasn't as notable anymore. "I think it's gone now," Ren confirmed.**

"Key word. For now." Qrow said.

"Hopefully we can keep losing it until we've regrouped." Blake said.

**"Thank Oum," Ruby sighed. She didn't want to have to deal with that thing again...at least not until she found Crescent Rose again. Speaking of which… "Hey guys, did any of you…" she started, before realizing that yes, everyone else present was missing their weapons. "Oh…"**

**Yang looked at her, and realized why she'd started, seeing something important missing. "You guys too?" she frowned. "Sorry Ruby, looks like all of us lost our weapons when we were brought here."**

**"Probably the same for all the others if the pattern goes on this much." Weiss added with a sigh.**

**"And we have that monster flying around to worry about too. We'd better hurry and find the others as fast as we…" Ren started...until he heard a sound that made him sigh. It was...there was really no way of properly describing WHAT that sound was. "Nora, we're over here. You can stop now," he sighed, though he still had a wry smile.**

"That is not a sloth." Mila said with a grin before pulling out a tape recorder, "This is."

The sound of a baby sloth played as Nora looked entranced.

"Wooow." Nora breathed, "That's awesome!"

**"Ren!" Nora cheered...as she came out of a tree upside down...with a small yellow puff ball with a tail and noticeably cat-like features hanging on her shoulder, looking a little dizzy from having the blood rushing to its brain. "See Nyaromon, I told you that secret call would work."**

**"Can we get down now?" Nyaromon replied dizzily.**

**"Oh! Yeah, totally!" Nora replied, before… doing an honestly impressive backflip out of the tree, holding Nyaromon in her arms the whole time.**

Yang, Ruby, and Qrow each held up signs with the Number 10 in them.

"Thanks!" Nora cheered.

**The others couldn't help and had to clap at the rather impressive display while Nora took a bow.**

**"Are you okay, Nyaromon?" Motimon asked, as Nyaromon bounced on the ground a little, eyes still a little swirly.**

**"I'm okay," she said, before shaking her head. "You're really good at that, huh?" she said, turning to Nora.**

**"Thanks, I do it plenty of times," Nora grinned, before turning to the others. "So...guess you all got one of these cute guys with you," she said, picking up and hugging Nyaromon.**

"It's part of her daily work out." Ren said.

"That would explain a fair bit." Jaune said remembering the number of times he's walked into the room to see an upside down Nora.

**Thankfully for the feline looking little creature, it was a gentle one.**

**"Yeah, they were pretty much the ones to wake us up." Yang said as they relaxed a little bit due to being under some forest canopy, and thus better hidden from whatever the others were spooked about.**

**"What WAS that weird call earlier though?" Gyro, even though he knew, had to ask, because really, what the hell was that?**

**"A sloth cry silly! Duh." Nora said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"It wasn't..." Nora pouted, before perking up, "But I totally know it now and I can repeat it!"

**Gyro blinked "That's not what a sloth sounds like though."**

**Nora stopped moving completely as her eyes zeroed on him "What does it sound like?" she asked, as if it what she would hear the answer to what life was.**

**"Best way I can put it is like a human baby, just a bit more… from the throat I'd say." Gyro said, having to take a moment to word it properly.**

**Nora nodded, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, opening her mouth and… letting out exactly what Gyro had described, which, yes, was a sloth's call.**

Nora did the exact same as her other, much to the surprise of everyone around them.

"That was actually pretty good." Weiss said, "I honestly wouldn't think it was you if we were in a place were Sloth's actually live."

"Awesome." Nora said with a grin on her face.

**"Yeahp, that's it, well, a baby sloth, but that's all I could find, haven't seen any adult sloths do a call." Gyro said with a nod, and, somehow, Nora seemed complete, as if everything was right with the world.**

**Nyaromon looked up at her partner, then back to her friends "I don't know how to feel about this."**

**"Confused maybe?" Minomon said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.**

**"Best I can do I guess." Nyaromon said with a sigh.**

"It really is the best you can do in the end." Ren said.

**"Don't worry, you get used to her," Ren said, patting the little creature on the head in understanding.**

**"Well, at least the gang's almost all together now," Yang said, looking around. "We're just missing Blake, Pyrrha, and Pierce."**

**"Well, with how our luck's been we should find them soon enough," Gyro chuckled...and as if on cue, the bushes suddenly shook...and a small rabbit-like creature jumped out, saw the others and with a smile came closer.**

"Aww..." The girls in the group cooed.

"What is it with girls and rabbits?" Jaune muttered.

"No idea." Ren said.

**"Everyone!" the small creature said with a happy smile.**

**"Tokomon!" the others smiled back.**

**"Another of your friends?" Yang couldn't help but smile and add, "He's pretty cute, though...why is he alone?"**

**As if to answer her question, the bushes shook again. "Tokomon, don't run off like that," came a worried voice...one that belonged to Blake of all people. True enough, the hidden faunus came into view, stopping short when she saw them. "Ah...I see everyone's gathered," she said.**

"Looks like Kit-cat's got emotions after all." Yang teased.

"Yang." Blake hissed.

"Relax kid... I already figured you out." Qrow said, causing Blake to jump, "Your bow hasn't stopped twitching in the past ten minutes.

"Going to have to work on that." Blake muttered.

**"Not quite everyone, but yes," Weiss nodded. "I assume you know the gist of what's going on?"**

**"More or less," Blake nodded. "Tokomon and his friends have been waiting for us, and we're on a place called File Island," Blake said...before looking uncertain. "He...also called this place the Digital...World…" she said, trailing off at the last bit.**

**"...I'm sorry, did you just say 'Digital World'?" Jaune blinked.**

**"Yes, that's what Tokomon said," Blake nodded.**

**"Yeah, Koromon mentioned that too. I'm waiting till we find everyone before having that get explained." Gyro said, rubbing his face as he tried to ward off the headache. Suffice to say in his mind, the carefully laid out plan to save Remnant had, even if unintentionally, went out the window...while on fire...before being trampled.**

"Colorful." Qrow muttered.

"No plan survives first contact." Blake added.

"Something we've learned." Weiss grumbled, "Seven different tactics to defeat Pyrrha and nothing's worked."

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha asked.

"I for one want our team to win the Vytal Festival Pyrrha." Weiss said proudly, "And friends or not I do plan for our team to win."

"That would explain why Weiss keeps inviting our team to sparring." Ren said.

"I-it's not just that." Weiss defended.

"Sure it isn't." Nora said with a grin.

"Relax, we understand." Jaune said, 'we're also learning about how to fight you guys too when it happens and we can learn to counter their plans.'

**"...agreed," everyone nodded. This was something they'd rather they all be together to hear rather than separate.**

**"Guess we might as well start looking then," Nora said. "But since we found each other so fast, I'm sure we'll find Pyrrha and Pierce in a snap!"**

**"That's what we're hoping, yeah," Gyro couldn't help but chuckle. Nodding in agreement, the now party of 16 continued walking, having decided to try to find an opening so as to get their bearings, though they were also carefully planning how to do so in a way that avoided drawing Kuwagamon's attention again. Finding a relatively dense, but still thinner section, Gyro used his semblance to get up on a tree again, and cautiously poked his head out of the greenery to scope the area. However, what he didn't expect was to look through the trees, and see a familiar redhead in a clearing not too far away judging by his goggles' zoom function. It seemed she had gotten a similar idea to him. "I found Pyrrha!" he reported, before pointing in the direction.**

"Suddenly I feel like playing a game of whack-a-creep." Nora mused.

"I always did like climbing." Pyrrha admitted, "Even before I started training I was always climbing tree's to hide from my parents."

"You hid from your parents?" Yang asked.

"I... Didn't want to eat my mothers meatloaf." Pyrrha admitted, "She's gotten better at cooking since then."

"So like Dad... Minus getting better at it." Ruby said.

Qrow and Yang snorted at that comment.

**"Great, let's meet up with her before she moves on," Weiss said, to which they all picked up the pace. It wasn't long before they found the clearing...and a small orange puffball with a horn growing out of its head.**

**"And this is…?" Jaune blinked at the sight of the odd creature, even if it wasn't THAT much different than the others.**

**"That's Tsunomon," Bukamon said, before he called out and waved at said mon.**

**Tsunomon heard his name being called and turned to see his friends and their partners. A wide smile appearing on his features, he turned up to the tree and said, "Pyrrha, my friends are here, and they have your friends with them!"**

**The moment he did, the tree rustled, and the spartan soon landed on the ground, though she landed a bit too close to Tsunomon, making him jump a little. "Sorry," she said, sounding a little sheepish, before picking him up. "I'm glad everyone is okay," she said as she walked over to the rest of them.**

"Seriously Pyrrha it's nice and all, but you are excessively apologizing." Jaune said.

"So-" Pyrrha started, befor ecutting herself off and blinking, "I... See what you mean."

**"Well, that's almost everyone, just have to find Pierce now." Yang said with a relieved sigh as everyone let their partners to the ground and they all grouped with each other and started chatting.**

**"Before that…" Weiss started, getting everyone's attention as she turned to Gyro "I'm going to assume Pierce already knows about Koromon, so can you explain now?"**

**"Gotta admit, I'm kinda curious about that." Ruby said as she looked at him.**

"Time for Gyro to spill the beans." Nora said, "Even though we already know the whole thing."

**Gyro shrugged "Sure, and yeah, Pierce does know about him already. Well, it's not really a long story though, basically, me and Pierce found an egg coming out of our brother's computer when we were kids, it ended up hatching in the morning and out came Koromon in his first form before he became the pink guy he is now. He got bigger a few times after that, and then by the next morning, he was gone. We didn't know where… but now, this explains it." Gyro said, turning his head to behind the group to look at the partners "Guess he's been… like in a limbo or something since then, considering how he just hatched again a month ago."**

**"Yeah, to me it feels just like yesterday I met Gyro and Pierce and we played games and stuff together!" Koromon added helpfully.**

**"So yeah, even if this is all a bit strange, I'm not complaining. I got to find an old friend again," Gyro grinned.**

**"Well… I guess that explains why you seem a bit more at ease than the rest of us, you're familiar with him." Weiss said with a sigh, finding she was suspicious for no reason, as Gyro had no ulterior motive.**

"It's a believable story considering our others current situation." Weiss said.

"Too bad he's not telling us the whole thing at the moment." Ruby said.

"Well I don't know about you but I'd rather not have my other deal with an existential crisis at the moment." Jaune said.

"True." Weiss said.

**Well, no evil ones at least, but she wouldn't learn about that till there was enough trust.**

**"That's so sweet though, getting to see a friend after a lot of years." Ruby said with a bright smile.**

**"It's nice to meet up with someone after a long time." Pyrrha agreed with the reaper with her usual smile.**

**"Yeah well, that's also why I wanna find Pierce soon. He'll be over the moon when he sees Koromon again, though I'm sure his partner is just as cool," Gyro chuckled. However, the lighthearted mood was shattered when a familiar buzzing could be heard again. "...oh come on, does that thing make it its life's work to torment us?!"**

"It does feel that way." Yang said, "Seriously doesn't he have hobbies?"

"Doubt it." Blake said.

**However, before they could make any plans to escape… "Outta the way! Outta the way!" came Pierce's voice...before said teen ran out of the bushes, a small blue creature that was easily the most humanoid they'd seen so far hanging on to his neck for dear life. Unfortunately they all didn't have time to even properly register this, as Kuwagamon soon came bursting out of the trees, scaring the shit out of any of the huntsmen in training who HADN'T seen it yet.**

**"RUN!" Ruby shouted, and nobody argued as they grabbed their partners and started running for their lives.**

**"Hey bro, glad to see you found a partner too," Gyro said as he caught up with Pierce. "Look who I found!"**

"Are they having their reunion now of all times?" Weiss asked.

"Well I don't think their gonna stop any time soon." Ruby said.

**"Is that Koromon? So this is where you've been! We were looking for you for ages!" Pierce said, still running for his life.**

**"Yeah, I missed you guys too!" Koromon nodded while still in Gyro's arms. "So what do you think, DemiVeemon? Told ya he was cool!"**

**"Yep, you sure did!" the blue creature that was DemiVeemon said happily despite the fact they were being chased by a killer giant bug.**

**"As touching as this little reunion is…" Weiss started, before everyone roared: "BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"**

"That is very true." Weiss said defending her other.

**"Force of habit!" the twins said together before focusing on running.**

**"Come to think of it, is it just me or is the vegetation getting less...dense?" Gyro suddenly said as they ran.**

"That's not good." Qrow said.

"Yeah we're in trouble." Jaune said.

**THAT caught everyone's attention, and considering they knew they were on a plateau, a thinning in the vegetation could only mean…**

**'A dead end!' everyone realized as they exited the vegetation...to find a cliff in front of them.**

**"...well shit," Pierce swore.**

**"Language!" Ruby couldn't help but say.**

**"Ruby, not now ok?" Yang chided her little sister, earning a wince and a nod from her.**

"You've got a swear jar don't you?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Ruby said pulling out a jar filled with coins.

"Do you just keep that on you?" Weiss asked.

"Duh, otherwise Yang would be swearing every few minutes." Ruby said.

Yang just grumbled as she looked toward her pocketed wallet.

**"We're gonna die!" Jaune was starting to panic at this point...not that any of them could blame him. As if to punctuate how bad the situation was, Kuwagamon emerged, standing on its hind legs making it tower over all of them at a size that rivaled the Nevermore from the Emerald Forest. Opening its wings, it soon took to the air, and came at them with all the intent of a homing missile.**

**"Duck!" Blake managed to shout, to which they all did, just BARELY managing to avoid getting a haircut...from the neck down.**

**"Its coming back!" Pyrrha shouted as Kuwagamon soon did a mid-air U-turn and came back for another shot. However, before he could, suddenly all the little ones began to struggle and suddenly jumped out of their partners' arms, and started pelting Kuwagamon's head with a barrage of bubbles...not that it did much, as Kuwagamon soon knocked them all out of the way, though the bubbles did disorient it enough that it crashed into the foliage.**

"That was... Not effective at all." Blake said.

"It is better than nothing, and it gives them a moment of respite." Ozpin pointed out.

**Despite the fact that this gave them a momentary chance to escape, none of them took it, far more interested in running to their partners' sides to make sure the little ones were okay.**

**"Koromon! You okay, buddy?!" Gyro asked frantically as he picked up the injured puffball.**

**"Don't be reckless DemiVeemon." Pierce chided as he picked up his little imp shaped friend.**

**"Are you hurt Tsunomon?" Pyrrha said in worry as she looked over her horned partner.**

**Everyone made sure their partners were ok, but before they could think of trying to leave before Kuwagamon got up… he did just that.**

**"Dammit, leave us alone you overgrown roach!" Pierce shouted in frustration and anger at this...thing...that just didn't want to leave them be for no apparent reason. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, but as it was, none of them were thinking any kinder thoughts of the creature.**

"Or any less creative things." Yang said.

"Yang..." Ruby said shaking her jar.

"I'm not gonna say it." Yang defended.

**Whether Kuwagamon heard him or cared was unclear, as he soon stepped forward, mandibles clicking menacingly, and if he had any visible eyes, they could have guessed it would be the kind of eyes a serial killer would have as he approached his soon to be victims.**

**"If we only we had our weapons." Nora said through grit teeth, able to see how serious the situation was the moment.**

**"...everyone still got their Dust ammo?" Gyro asked.**

**"I still have some," Ruby said.**

**"Same here," Weiss nodded.**

**"I think all of us do," Ren said.**

**"Good. Cause on my signal, I want you guys to toss EVERYTHING you have at that overgrown bug, then I'll trigger it with my Semblance. We're getting out of this alive even if we have to improvise an Oum damned bomb on this thing's ass," Gyro growled.**

"I think Nora's ammo would be the most effective." Ren said, "She makes those things herself."

Ruby turned to Nora, "Really?" she asked.

"Duh." Nora said, "You think they sell ammo with heart shaped explosions in a Dust Shop?"

"She blew up several of our shelters before perfecting her current formula." Ren said.

"Speaking of which." Nora said turning to Weiss, "Think you could help me make them better?"

Weiss paled at Nora's request, "Nora I'm not even sure if your mixture is stable enough to make it more effective without blowing ourselves up."

"No way..." Nora said, "I only used about about a pound of Dust in total."

**"You won't have to." Koromon said with a groan as he shook himself.**

**"We've waited so long, we're not going to let him hurt you like this." Nyaromon added.**

**"That's right, we need to teach him a lesson he won't forget." Tsunomon agreed as well.**

**"We just need one lucky hit, that's all." Motimon said with a wince.**

**With that said, the little ones started to struggle out of their partners arms, before jumping out and rushing at Kuwagamon one more time.**

"Their acting just like Ruby did!" Weiss cried out in panic.

"Hey!" Ruby cried out feeling offended.

**The young hunters called out to their partners in worry, trying to get to them in time, none more louder than Gyro.**

**"KOROMON!"**

**In that moment, several things happened.**

**The first, and most obvious, were the little ones suddenly slowing down their movements… while most of them were bouncing up in the air.**

**The second, the sky darkened as clouds swirled out from a single point.**

**And finally, but most importantly, the digivices the hunters had on them started glowing.**

"That does sound like the most important thing." Ozpin said leaning in.

**10 rainbow colored lights suddenly shot down from the heavens, surrounding the little ones, the hunters looking on in surprise "What the…?" Gyro muttered in confusion.**

**(Play Brave Heart)**

**In the lights covering the little ones, they felt their power peak, and knew it was time, as all of them began to spin in place.**

**"Koromon, Evolution! Agumon!" Koromon's form changed, now once more in the larger reptilian form that he assumed that night 11 years ago.**

**"Tanemon, Evolution! Palmon!" Tanemon's form changed, shifting into a small somewhat humanoid plant with a pink flower on top of her head and purple claw like appendages at the tips of her arms.**

**"Minomon, Evolution! Wormmon!" Minomon's form changed, turning into a big green caterpillar with long antennae, his legs tipped with purple claws while the last section of his body had two small purple stingers, a small purple Y shape on his forehead.**

**"Yokomon, Evolution! Biyomon!" Yokomon's form changed, becoming a child sized pink bird with blue tips to her feathers, her wings tipped with three claws as red as her beak, a grey anklet on her left ankle.**

**"Bukamon, Evolution! Gomamon!" Bukamon's form changed, shifting into a land based sea creature, the exact kind hard to pinpoint, his fur white in color with purple markings adorning it, a pair of wavy ears sprouting on top of his head while the points of his four feet were covered in claws, a red mohawk starting at the top of his head.**

**"Motimon, Evolution! Tentomon!" Motimon's form changed, turning into a creature more akin to a ladybug, with the black spots on his shell actually being small spikes, two long orange antennae on top of his head, his large compound eyes staring ahead as his main arms were now tipped with a large black claw each, while a second pair of smaller, but more normal arms rested beneath them, his feet having three rounded claws on them.**

**"Nyaromon, Evolution! Salamon!" Nyaromon's form changed, becoming a small cream colored puppy with a golden ring around her neck, the form seemed harmless, but one never knew.**

**"Tokomon, Evolution! Patamon!" Tokomon's form changed, shifting into a guinea pig like creature that was brown on top with a cream underbelly, brown bat wings actually sprouting from the top of his head.**

**"Tsunomon, Evolution! Gabumon!" Tsunomon's form changed, turning into a yellow, almost reptile like creature with purple claws and a tail, a horn sprouting from the top of his head while his belly had a blue egg shape on it with a purple pattern on it, though covering most of his body was an icy white and dark blue wolf pelt.**

**"DemiVeemon, Evolution! Veemon!" DemiVeemon's form changed, becoming a larger, saurian like creature with a pointed nose, his scales seemingly becoming harder, but still blue, while his belly and mouth stayed white, small claws sprouted on the tips of his fingers of the now much larger hands he sported, a long tail at his backside and long claws on his feet while a yellow V was on his forehead.**

"Whoa." Ruby said, "That was so cool."

"They look like they can do more than spit bubbles at the enemy now." Qrow said.

"I wonder just what they can do." Ren mused.

**When the light cleared, the huntsmen in training were left stunned at the sight. The little ones weren't so little anymore, all of them having seemingly transformed from generally cute but harmless looking forms to more defined, and seemingly built for combat, forms.**

**"This is…!" Gyro and Pierce gasped, remembering this same form that Koromon had taken that night.**

**"Let's get him!" Agumon said, as the 10 of them jumped forward and latched onto Kuwagamon, trying to bring him down. The larger creature seemed to struggle for a moment, before managing to knock them off, but they all quickly got back on their feet.**

**Kuwagamon opened his wings, about to try and gain the aerial advantage, but Palmon and Wormmon were faster, and soon got under him.**

**"Poison Ivy!" Palmon called out as her 'nails' extended to reveal vines that grabbed hold of Kuwagamon's legs, stopping him from taking off properly, while the toxins worked their way through him to slow him down...and actually reminding them of a similar plan they'd used not long ago.**

**"Air Shot!" Patamon declared as his body seemed to inflate before he shot a ball of compressed air from his mouth, knocking Kuwagamon off balance when it hit him on the side of his head.**

**"Sticky Net!" Wormmon called out as a net of webbing was released from his mouth, wrapping around Kuwagamon's wings, forcing him to descend back to the ground, but just as he was about to land, Gomamon rolled on the ground, and tripped him, causing him to fall to his knee.**

"Talk about teamwork." Jaune said.

"I need to think of more team attacks now." Ruby muttered as she put a hand to her chin, "Maybe we should carry some extra equipment around."

"Maybe next year Ruby." Weiss said, "With the Vytal festival going on and the tournament soon to start we can't afford to used things we aren't accustomed to."

"Still it is something to remember." Blake added.

**...or he would have, if Salamon hadn't jumped in front of him and… "Puppy Howling!" she called out as the sound based attack hit Kuwagamon dead on, disorienting and paralyzing him further, causing him to fall flat on his face.**

**… Or, again, he would have, if Veemon had not been standing under him, and just as Kuwagamon started coming down, the little blue saurian braced his legs and jumped up, head first "V Headbutt!" he shouted as his superior cranium slammed into Kuwagamon's chin, sending him standing upright again, unmoving as he was still stunned.**

"This is turning out to be a bit embarrassing for that bug." Weiss said with a smirk on her face.

"He's getting curbstomped now that we aren't running away." Yang said.

**Tentomon and Biyomon soon flew up towards the stunned monster and took advantage of this chance. "Petit Thunder!" Tentomon called out as electricity gathered from his wings and was fired at Kuwagamon.**

**"Magical Fire!" Biyomon called out as a spiral of green ethereal fire flew from her beak, both attacks hitting and causing parts of Kuwagamon's head to catch fire.**

**"Don't let up!" Agumon ordered as he and Gabumon stood before Kuwagamon. "Baby Flame!" he called out, shooting a fireball from his mouth.**

**"Petit Fire!" Gabumon called out, shooting a stream of blue fire from his mouth, both impacting and causing Kuwagamon's head to catch on more fire. However, it wasn't enough, as the monster angrily roared, the fires going out from the fast movements, but by then, all of them had regrouped.**

**"Let's finish this. Together!" Agumon said, as all of them with long ranged moves charged up.**

**Wormmon used Sticky Net again, to cover Kuwagamon's head in webbing to disorient the monster again, and giving his friends the opening they needed.**

**"Baby Flame!"**

**"Magical Fire!"**

**"Petit Fire!"**

**"Petit Thunder!"**

**"Air Shot!"**

**"Puppy Howling!"**

**The attacks all hit dead on, causing Kuwagamon's upper body to be engulfed in flames, the monster screeching in pain, as it thrashed around, managing to put out bits of the fire.**

**"One more time!" Veemon shouted, before he jumped over Agumon, the dino using his claws to give Veemon a springboard. "V Headbutt!" the strong strike hit Kuwagamon square in the head, causing the large insect to let out a choked gasp, before falling over into the foliage. A few moments later, the woods shook, as Kuwagamon flew out...and turned tail before flying away.**

"When in doubt, bug out." Yang punned.

This caused the whole group to groan.

"And we were doing so good too." Ruby groaned.

"I'll never skip a pun when I think of one." Yang defended

**(End Song)**

**Everyone stared at him for a moment, some confusion spreading at seeing him run away, before it lead to relief and cheer at the fact they'd won.**

**"Holy Oum! That was awesome Agumon!" Gyro said with a grin as he ran to meet up with the yellow dinosaur, having overheard the name upon him… evolving as it were.**

**"Thanks! Honestly we kinda surprised ourselves a little with how well that went." Agumon said with a sheepish laugh before Gyro high fived him, while everyone was starting to get reacquainted with their now changed partners.**

**"Damn, that was epic Veemon." Pierce said as he fist bumped the blue saurian.**

**"You know it was!" Veemon shot back with a grin.**

**Before anything else could be said… a small cracking sound was heard, making everyone stop and look around, before they heard it again, louder this time… and visible, as they saw the part of the cliff they were standing on start to crack all over.**

"That isn't good." Pyrrha said.

"I think we've been on the cliff too long." Ruby said.

"I think the bug crashing didn't help." Weiss said.

**"Maybe a little too epic." Weiss said worriedly as Tentomon was grabbing onto her.**

**"Sorry, we didn't want to do things halfway and have him just attack us back." Tentomon said apologetically.**

**And with that, the cliff finally shattered, leaving the hunters and their partners to fall down into the river below.**

**"Well, at least this means I can finally do my impressive thing." Gomamon said from Jaune's back.**

**"Do it now then please!" the blonde hunter said in a panicked tone.**

**"You got it! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon called out, nothing seemingly happening out at first, before the water bubbled up beneath them, and a moment later, a VERY large school of fishes breached the surface, practically being a rainbow of color as everyone landed on them, the rocks falling into the water around them or into holes through the school of fishes.**

"Well, we have a boat now." Jaune said, "A boat made of fish."

"At least you don't get sea sick." Ren said.

"Yeah, that would be bad." Jaune admitted.

**They all had to take a moment to catch their breaths as they were all either face first or down on their butts after landing on the fishes, looking around after the disorienting experience.**

**"So… you can summon a super large group of fishes?" Jaune asked his partner who let go of his back and layed down next to him, just as mentally exhausted as the others after that shocking experience.**

**"Yeah, but I can only do it near water, so that's a bit of a problem." Gomamon said with a sigh before smiling as Jaune pat his back.**

**"Hey, it just saved our lives, so it's definitely a really useful power." Jaune reassured him, earning a grateful nod from Gomamon.**

"Very true." Ozpin said.

"Plus Jaune never has to pay for boat trips again." Yang pointed out.

"I don't want to abuse Gomaman's power like that." Jaune defended/

**"Uh, not to get in the middle of this...but we've got a BIG rock incoming!" Yang said frantically.**

**"Right, full speed ahead!" Gomamon said, as the Marching Fishes did just that, allowing them to avoid the worst of it all.**

**They all let out relieved sighs as they finally had a chance to relax.**

**"Oh man, that was really tiring." Ruby said while Palmon snuggled up to her, nodding.**

**"I'm so tired after all that." the plant based creature agreed with her partner completely.**

"She did do more fighting than us." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but we did more running." Ruby defended.

"I suppose." Weiss said, "After all the danger passed I suppose our adrenaline finally gave out."

**"Even though we didn't do anything, just watching it and then falling down was certainly…" Blake started, stopping as she tried to look for the right word.**

**"Nerve-wracking?" Patamon supplied from her lap, earning a grateful nod from her and making him beam up happily.**

**"Thankfully, the probability of an event specifically like that happening again are so astronomically low, we should be safe as long as we proceed with caution." Tentomon said from next to Weiss.**

**"The wording thankfully bypasses Murphy's Law." Weiss said with a sigh of relief, while the brothers were glad they could curse Murphy here without being looked at weirdly.**

"Screw you Murphy." Mila said.

"Always coming around to kick you right at the worst of times." Yang grumbled.

**"For now, let's just worry about getting back on dry land, we probably still have a lot ahead of us." Gyro said seriously, everyone nodding in agreement, but still decided to relax just a bit longer on the school of fishes.**

**There was no telling what else would happen after all.**

The film then paused.

"Alright everyone, time for a stretch and bathroom break." Mila said as she stretched her tail out, the tip of which butted Yang out of her chair.

"Hey!" Yang shouted.

**[[]]**

**The very last thing I've got coming out before I head to Dragon*con tomorrow.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you back on FF in about 5 or 6 at the earliest.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Here you go folks.**

**[[]]**

"Is everyone ready?" Mila asked, getting several nods, "Then let's continue."

**Explosive Evolution! Greymon!**

"Well then, this could be interesting." Weiss mused.

**"I've been cruising down the river, all the livelong day," Pierce idly sang as they were in the middle of doing just that on the raft made of fish that Gomamon had summoned.**

"Oh no." Ruby groaned.

"What? It's a good song." Yang said in defense of Pierce.

"It's the song you sing when you've got nothing else to do." Ruby said.

"It is not." Yang said.

**"Would you stop already?" Weiss sighed in annoyance. "We've BEEN basically doing that for the last few hours or so."**

"Oh dear lord, why did I take so LONG to try and stop him?" Weiss groaned.

"You were probably trying not to go insane." Blake said.

"I would have gone insane in the first hour." Qrow muttered, "Without booze at least."

**"Yeah well, I was getting bored. After the whole thing with Kuwagamon...this is honestly pretty boring," he shrugged.**

**"Pierce, I swear to Oum, don't taunt the universe." Gyro told his brother in a bit of annoyance.**

"The universe is always out to get ya." Qrow muttered.

"It does feel that way sometimes." Ozpin said.

"Try living with seven sister, the universe doesn't do anything." Jaune said, "You're punished enough."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow, something all of Team RWBY did looking at Jaune.

**Pierce raised his hands silently and returned to looking ahead.**

**"I liked the song." Yang said idly.**

**"It was pretty fun." Biyomon said with a nod of agreement.**

**"What they said." Veemon agreed with a sage nod.**

**"Thank you. At least SOME people have taste." Pierce said with a grin aimed at his brother.**

"Questionable tastes." Weiss said.

"That hurts Weiss." Yang pouted.

"Hey I thought it was nice." Nora said with a shrug.

**Gyro rolled his eyes, before casting his eyes to Blake, who, not only was she sitting right in the middle of the raft of fish, but was looking ahead, standing stock still except for her hand lightly petting Patamon.**

**Not only was she avoiding the water as much as she could, but she was also trying to ignore all the fish they were sitting on… when they hadn't eating anything for hours.**

**Definitely a major problem for a cat faunus who wanted to stay hidden.**

At that moment Blake's stomach growled rather loudly.

"Seeing all the fish made me want some." Blake said flatly.

"Food's coming soon." Mila said as her forked tongue came out and licked her lips.

**Nothing they could do at the moment though, the water was pretty low compared to everything else, so they had to wait for the stone walls to get lower before they could remedy the food situation.**

**"So...I just realized, we never DID talk about this place," Gyro suddenly spoke up, remembering that detail and figured it would be a good a time as any to address the big question of where the hell they were...that and it could be a productive way to pass the time.**

"Please, I would like to know more myself." Weiss said.

"I think we all do Weiss." Ren said.

**"Oh yeah, we never got to that since Kuwagamon was trying to kill us," Ruby mused.**

**"I second that idea," Weiss nodded.**

**"I'm surprised by how casually dying is getting mentioned. I mean, Digimon don't die permanently, but we still don't really like to talk about it." Salamon said from atop Nora's head.**

"It is kind of scary how we can talk about it so casually sometimes." Pyrrha admitted.

"It really is scary sometimes." Weiss admitted, "It's a lot more common to me than most."

"And for some of us it's a lot closer than other." Ren said as Nora put a hand on his shoulder.

**"Then that just means Remnant is a lot more vicious than this world...wow, that just sounded a whole lot more messed up outloud than in my head," Pierce said. "But seriously, in Remnant, dying...isn't anything weird. People die pretty much everyday, mostly at the claws of the Grimm."**

**"What IS a grimm? You mentioned that earlier Gyro." Agumon said as he turned to his partner.**

**"Yeah, I did. How about this, we do some information exchanging and explain the differences of our worlds?" Gyro suggested, earning nods from everyone.**

**"You never mentioned the grimm the first time we met though." Agumon muttered.**

**"Ah, well, for starters, I was still a kid back then, and second, we were in the middle of the city." Gyro said with a shrug.**

"Well he isn't lying really." Nora said, "He's just not saying that he's from a Grimm-Free world."

**Agumon took that in, before nodding, finding that made sense.**

**It made Gyro's nerves relax, even if other worlds were now completely believable, he didn't want to know how the Remnant born people would react to what their future history was at the moment, he wasn't ready to become a bearer of bad news.**

"Is it really that-" Pyrrha started.

"Yes, a million times yes." Mila said turning her head sharply to Pyrrha, "Which is why Dad and I are working on finding as many ways to make sure you all survive."

This made the two teams swallow loudly.

**"I'll take care of info on Remnant." Blake said, everyone nodding and letting her start "Remnant is a place with two major sapient species, Humans, and Faunus, I'll explain about Faunus in a minute." she said as she saw some of the mons open their mouth to ask "They don't exactly live in peace with one another though."**

**"Well, the White Fang should put a stop to their actions then." Weiss said, and Gyro and Pierce twitched at the haughty tone.**

"I was really stuck up back then wasn't I?" Weiss muttered.

"Yep." Yang said with a grin.

"You weren't supposed to agree so happily you brute!" Weiss shouted.

**"To be fair, Sienna Khan is a bit of an extremist and has different views from the previous leader from what I've heard. Honestly, if they had just followed the way he was doing things, they would have gotten results eventually, even if slowly." Gyro said, trying to stop any possible early clash between Blake and Weiss.**

**"Plus, your family is partially to blame for the White Fang getting violent Weiss." Pierce said, deciding to help by directing Weiss's ire towards him instead.**

**"What was that?" she said snappily.**

**"You heard me. Look, everyone knows your father is a... " Pierce trailed off, looking at Ruby and motioning she should cover her ears, which she did, figuring he was going to say something bad "A total heartless bastard who thinks of profit above everything else."**

"Well he's not wrong." Weiss admitted with a sigh.

"Hard to believe he actually managed to convince your mother to both marry him and have three kids." Qrow said.

"He does have a silver tongue I'll admit." Ozpin said sipping his coffee.

"Anyone ever imagine what Weiss would be like if she were raised away from her father?" Nora asked, "Or if she was a Faunus?"

This caused everyone to stare at Nora with a confused look.

"What?" Nora asked, "I can't be the only one right?"

"Well..." Mila started as she pulled out her phone, "My father does seem to work in genetic mutation a fair bit. Kind of how I was born really. He created a gas that turned a group of people into Demi-humans, he might be able to make a gas that would temporarily turn someone into a Faunus."

"Could he do that?" Jaune asked, "I've kinda be curious about what I'd be like as a faunus sometime myself."

"Well dad's gonna need some permissions before that happens." Mila said, "We'll test it during the next break."

**"Look, before you say anything, we're NOT trying to make you think your family is wrong and the White Fang is right. Hell, under Sienna, they're as much a part of the problem. But just...think about the kind of person your father is, and what he's done and ask yourself, 'Is the animosity to your family REALLY that unwarranted?'" Gyro said, halting any tirade Weiss may have started.**

**She looked at him for a good long moment, before looking down as Tentomon nudged her, eventually sighing as she put a hand on his head "Alright… I'll give it some thought."**

**"That's all I ask for Weiss." Gyro said with a nod.**

**"One last thing, not an insult don't worry, Winter Schnee, your big sister from what I've heard, was the heiress before you were… try and think about what that means as well." Pierce added, keeping it short, and Weiss took that part with a slow nod.**

"What happened to Winter?" Ren asked, "You don't talk much about your family to us."

"She joined the Atlesian Military." Weiss said, "At first I thought she stepped down as she was likely to die in battle, but lately..."

"There's gotta be a way to screw him over right?" Yang asked Mila.

"Well..." Mila said, "You could kill him for one, then Weiss takes over almost immediately and sets things right."

"No." Ozpin said flatly.

"Or we could hack into his private records and send them to all of Remnant." Mila said.

"None of us are that good." Ren said.

"Then just wait or Weiss can try to screw him over at home in her own time while trying to improve her public image to Faunus." Mila said.

**Despite herself, Blake couldn't help but smile a little. The fact Weiss was actually considering this was to her proof that Weiss wasn't like her father. But then she remembered they were still in a conversation. "Anyway, back on topic, yes, at the moment things aren't exactly peaceful between the two races. Humans are well...you can see a number of examples right here," she chuckled. "As for Faunus, they honestly look the same as humans, with the addition being a single animal trait on their bodies. For example, a tail, ears, scales, feathers, I've even heard of spider faunus with multiple eyes."**

"No offense Blake, but that kind of Spider Faunus would be kinda creepy when they stare at you." Yang said.

"I'm not offended, in fact I'd probably react similarly." Blake said.

"Same." Mila said, "I really hope dad is fine with the number of kids he has and doesn't get any ideas." That last part she said to herself.

**The partners all considered that for a moment, and wondered about the possibility of Faunus with body parts similar to their own, before nodding at her to continue.**

**Blake nodded a bit, internally happy to be teaching something like this to people who hadn't heard of it before and being able to give a non-biased account of it "As for what Gyro mentioned earlier, the Grimm… we still don't know exactly what they are, other than beings who wish to destroy anything and everything in their path. If you go near one, it's only if you're going to kill it, as they will want to do the same to you, for the sole reason that they can."**

"Anything from the outsiders point of view you can add?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not really." Mila said, "The Grimm origin's are only from the legend of the two brothers. While it could be true based on the legend we're not sure why the Grimm still exist of supposedly the brothers settled their differences."

"So it's still a big mystery." Jaune sighed, "And we can't exactly perform an autopsy."

"Well if you froze the thing in time you probably could." Mila said, "But like all monsters in Earth's mythology at least they most likely won't have organs, possibly a stomach but nothing else but blood inside them."

"That's a cheery thought." Yang chuckled.

**While they didn't say it vocally, the partners felt a bit afraid at such a thought, a beast on the hunt for them, not for food or anything like that, but just to kill them for the sake of killing. It wasn't a pleasant thought.**

"An... Oddly human emotion though." Mila said to herself... Perhaps that might have something to do with what exactly the Grimm are.

**"Let's move on to something a bit lighter." Blake said when she felt Patamon shaking in her lap, starting to rub his back softly to ease him.**

**"Right, I think that'd be good," Patamon said, looking a little afraid.**

**"I'll explain," Tentomon said. "Anyway, as some of us mentioned before, this is File Island in the Digital World. The Digital World is well...our world," he started. "Hm...for starters, there aren't any humans or faunus here as far as we know. Only Digimon."**

"As far as they know." Qrow noted.

"So they're called Digimon." Weiss said to herself, "Well at least we have a name of the species."

**"Digimon?" the humans (and one faunus) asked.**

**"Oh yeah, we never told you," Gabumon said. "We're…"**

**"Digital Monsters! Digimon for short!" the now named Digimon all said in unison.**

**"Hm...Digital Monsters? Digital World? FILE Island? You're talking as if we're in a computer," Ren couldn't help but say, having noticed the trend in naming.**

**The Digimon looked at each other at that, before looking back at the humans and one faunus "Well, that's because we are." Wormmon answered for everyone since his partner had been the one to say it.**

The room was silent for a minute, "Well shit." Yang finally said.

"Language!" Ruby shouted throwing her finger into the air.

"Inside a computer..." Ren mused, "How is that possible?"

"Well it's more like your others are in a computer based world." Mila said, "The laws of reality don't quite apply so naturally so it's as if you were in a computer, but were still in a tangible world."

"You seem to be rather calm about this." Weiss said, "You've watched this before haven't you?"

"Yes, but actually the Computer world is a fairly common thing when you know where to look." Mila said, "There's been the Tron Movie's, An old cartoon dad loved called Code Lyoko, The Game Saint's Row 4 takes place mostly in a computer, Atlus's Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 1 actually took place in a computer. Like I said, fairly common when you know where to look."

Blake just stared blankly at the screen before shaking her head at what Mila said.

**You could hear a pin drop at how silent the now slower ride became, everyone not native to the world looking at the Digimon in shock.**

**"So wait...you're saying we're LITERALLY inside of a computer?" Yang blinked.**

**"Well...we don't know about that, but we do know that our world was made from data that came from the human world," Biyomon supplied.**

"Okay so like Mila was saying." Jaune said, "That's a relief... Sorta."

**"In a sense you could say all of us are data based lifeforms," Wormmon added.**

**"But you're all sentient right?" Pyrrha asked, looking at Gabumon.**

**"Of course, each Digimon makes its own decisions about each and everything around it and about itself." Gabumon explained as best he could.**

**"Wait, if all of you are data, but you feel like flesh and blood… what about us?" Jaune asked, feeling a bit worried.**

**"Are we like a bunch of 0s and 1s now or something?" Nora said, tilting her head in confusion, surprising the brothers a bit she understood computers to a degree.**

"What?" Nora whined, "I had to figure out a little bit so I could build my weapons... And I had to study Dust a bit to build my grenades without blowing myself up."

"It's still a very volatile mix Nora." Ren deadpanned.

"Hey I haven't blown up the room on accident yet!" Nora defended.

"Accident? You mean the three times you blew it up were on purpose!?" Jaune cried out.

"Yep." Nora said smiling.

**"That's… we're not sure about that one actually." Veemon said as he scratched his cheek.**

**"But if you ask me, it all depends on how you feel, and I don't mean emotionally, I mean physically." Tentomon said, clarifying his words without missing a beat.**

**"In my opinion, we're all real, and that's the only thing that matters." Gyro said after a moment of thought.**

**The others all halted their own thoughts at that, finding that while it was simple, Gyro was right, they were all real, they could all feel, and that's what mattered.**

**"At any rate, Digimon in this world vary. Some are big, some are small, and likewise some are peaceful while others, like the Kuwagamon, are violent or like to cause trouble," Tentomon continued.**

"It's very human to me." Ozpin said, "Or much like a Faunus miss Belladonna."

"Thank you." Blake said, grateful Ozpin didn't ignore the fact she was Faunus for his analysis.

**"So you're just like us then," Ruby smiled.**

**"I guess we are," Palmon chuckled.**

**"I have a question though, speaking of Kuwagamon, what exactly happened back there? We heard you speak while in those lights, something about evolution?" Pierce asked curiously, and everyone realised they were indeed rather curious about that.**

**"Wait, what's evolution though?" Nora asked, confused.**

**"Evolution is the process wherein which a species slowly, over the course of centuries or even millenia, becomes better, each generation after the current one being better than the last, to optimize survival." Weiss replied as if she was reading straight from a dictionary.**

"Neeerd!" Yang heckled.

"Quite you." Weiss said rather haughtily.

"Thanks Weiss but I don't think Nora meant that kind of Evolution." Ruby said.

"Although really the Faunus are basically the evolution of humanity in Remnant." Mila said.

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss asked confused.

"Biology time!" Mila said happily, causing Jaune, Ruby, and Nora to groan, "What do you get when a Human and Faunus have a baby?"

"A Faunus that is the same as the Faunus parent." Blake said almost instantly.

"Exactly." Mila said, "My dad talked with the creator of this specific world a long time ago when he first learned about the Faunus Genetic system and he deduced the Faunus are to inevitably replace humans. Granted through the long and peaceful way of simply being bred out of the genetic tree."

"So eventually Human will go extinct simply because there will be more Faunus than humans to reproduce with?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep." Mila said, "Well unless the White Fang's actions prove to the world there needs to be a mass culling that is."

"Which is likely to happen because of Adam." Blake growled.

Mila sighed, Adam was an issue that needed to be worked out of Blake fear factor.

**"That's basically it yes, but for us Digimon, Evolution doesn't take that long, it can take years for some yes, but it's very much always within our lifetime. Such as earlier, the power from your Digivices pushed us up to what I suppose you could say is our basic form, as the others are usually only for newborns, or for when a Digimon has a considerable amount of power." Tentomon explained like a school teacher.**

**"Huh, that's actually pretty cool," Jaune blinked, before taking out his Digivice. "Wonder what else these things can do."**

**"Sorry, we can't help ya there," Gomamon said. "We didn't know they could do that until just now."**

**"Maybe pressing the buttons can help us figure it out?" Ruby said as she took her own out.**

"PUSH ALL THE BUTTONS!" Nora shouted jumping out of her seat.

**"One button at a time Nora." Ren said suddenly with a sigh, making Nora groan as her plan to push ALL the buttons at once was stopped in its tracks.**

"Rats." Nora muttered before plopping down on her seat.

**"Actually I don't think you should do that...at least not until we reach dry land," Pyrrha suggested. "You don't want to accidentally drop those."**

**The ones who had taken out their digivices all put them away sheepishly at that.**

**Gomamon suddenly perked up "Well you won't have to wait long, the fishes are telling me the ground level is meeting the water level soon enough."**

**"Good, I think my butt is getting cramps from sitting on it so weirdly for so long." Yang said, reaching down to rub said part part of her body.**

"Ew." Ruby said, "Yang we didn't need to know that."

"Sorry." Yang said, "But its not a good sitting spot, admit it."

**It wasn't long before the group made landfall, and soon got off the makeshift raft, the fish soon dispersing, and the huntsmen in training doing some stretches to get the kinks out of their bodies from the limited movement for so long.**

**"Now, let's see what the Digivices can." Gyro said, grabbing his own and looking it over, before pressing one of the buttons on it, the screen suddenly showing him a radar of some sorts… though there didn't seem to be anything on it, he then looked at the two buttons that were on top of each other and pressed the one on the top, the screen zooming in, pressing it again, and this time, on top of his blinking dot, he could see 9 other visible ones, all in the same spots as the others.**

"It's a radar." Qrow said.

"But the issue at the moment is the fact we don't know the distance it's using." Weiss said.

"We'll just have to estimate then." Yang said shrugging.

"I... Don't know how well that will work." Jaune said.

**"Well, looks like there's a radar function, we can use it to find each other at least." He said, the others nodding, accepting that.**

**"I found a clock, it's close to 5 PM right now." Pyrrha said, making them all blink at how much time had passed.**

**"Seems there's another radar but...I'm not seeing anything," Ruby said. "Don't think its broken though."**

**"Probably whatever it's supposed to pick up isn't in range," Pierce said with a shrug.**

**However, before they could discuss more, another more pressing matter came up. In the form of 20 stomachs growling. "Right...we haven't eaten anything since breakfast…" Jaune groaned. With all the excitement, he'd honestly forgotten about that until now.**

**"Well, we're on an island, so obviously there has to be some way the Digimon sustain themselves." Ren reasoned.**

"Unless they don't eat." Blake said.

"Blake, we need to work on that doom and gloom  _cattitude._ " Yang said with a grin.

Everyone groaned at that.

"Pun aside she's got a point." Pyrrha said, "You need to stop being so gloomy all the time."

**"And we did go downstream," Pyrrha added. "If we follow it, we should reach the ocean, and maybe we'll find something."**

**"Sounds like a plan. Okay, so we'll follow the stream, and while we're at it, keep an eye out for anything edible," Gyro nodded, before turning to the Digimon. "Can you guys help us look too?"**

**"Of course!" they all nodded enthusiastically.**

**With that decided, the group started following the stream, on the lookout for anything edible, and also for any beaches, only two of them weren't walking though, Gomamon swimming along next to them, and Tentomon flying, the two being the slowest walkers out of the Digimon.**

**"By the way, I've been meaning to ask about evolution, you guys all changed names when you turned into these forms, right?" Jaune asked, looking at Gomamon.**

**"That's right, I went from being Bukamon to Gomamon." he said with a nod, putting it to the basics.**

**The other Digimon all decided to follow his example, introducing themselves one by one in case some of the hunters hadn't heard their names earlier.**

**Once everyone was properly reintroduced, they continued on their way, making small talk as they did. Along the way… "I found something!" Patamon said, flapping up to a tree...one that what appeared to be honest to god apples...only for some reason they were colored a silverish shade of green.**

"FOOD! Everyone shouted.

"Even I don't mind that it's not pancakes." Nora said grinning.

"Are we not going to question the silver color." Weiss asked.

"Its not black so I don't care." Yang said, "Our other have something to munch on now."

**"Wow, we must be in luck to find these!" Biyomon agreed as she flapped up to take a closer look.**

**"What are they?" Blake asked.**

**"These are Meat Apples. They're really hard to find," Patamon said.**

"Say what?" Yang asked confused.

"Meat... Apples." Ren said, "I don't know how I feel about that.

**A pause went through the collective huntsmen. "Meat...apples…?" they all asked, looking more than a little clueless at the moment, while the fliers immediately went to work harvesting the apples, with the ones who couldn't fly catching them as they fell.**

**"So uh...are these some kind of fruit?" Jaune asked, idly picking one up.**

**"Wait, don't eat it like-!" Gomamon tried to stop him but...too late.**

**"Bleeh! Are these even edible?!" Jaune gagged after one bite.**

**"I tried to warn you. You can't eat them raw. You need to cook them first," Gomamon sighed.**

**"Ok, Jaune, that blunder was all on you, that was pretty obvious." Gyro told him dryly, the others nodding in agreement… except for Nora.**

"Why isn't Nora nodding?" Jaune asked.

"Wait... You can't eat meat raw?" Nora asked.

"Nora." Ren said, "We've talked about this, it's not healthy."

"Oh right." Nora said nodding.

**"You can't eat meat raw?" She said innocently.**

**Ren had to refrain from very audibly palming his face at those words "No Nora, we've been over this before."**

**She paused, trying to think before snapping her fingers in remembrance "Oh yeah!"**

"Wow... It's almost like an echo." Yang said chuckling, "How many times did you go through that?"

"This makes four." Ren said.

**"Oh dear angel digimon up above help me." Salamon muttered, shaking her head while Wormmon pat her back with one of his claws.**

**"There's a meat apple for every different kind of meat in the world." Tentomon said, deciding to move along while Jaune was dunking his head in the river water to wash out his tongue. "Though what kind of meat you get...there's no way of telling until you actually eat it."**

**"At least these aren't 'every flavor apples'," Pierce snickered.**

**"Oh dear god, I still gag at the thought of those things." Gyro muttered, trying to hold in his lunch at remembering the 'every flavor jelly beans' from Harry Potter. "I'll...go get some firewood so we can cook these when we get to the beach," he said, changing the subject.**

"Back on regular old Earth it's commonly known as the Bean Boozled challenge." Mila said, "There is a box of jelly bean with dozens of bean, each color has two possible flavors and there is a spinner for you to spin to pick your bean... It's honestly sold in stores in real life."

"Oh we're are totally grabbing a box of those when we get home for some truth or dare." Yang said grinning.

"Oh god." Weiss said turning green.

"Who says you need to wait?" Mila asked grinning.

**"Wait… where are we going to put all of these?" Weiss suddenly realized as she looked at the pile the Digimon were STILL filling up, apparently, they had decided to clean the area of it's meat apples.**

**"Oh, that's easy, Azure is so smart, he made a camper's best friend." Pierce said as Gyro disappeared into the trees to gather firewood, pulling out a small pouch from his pocket, opening it decently wide, dropping an apple in it… and the bag stayed the same.**

**Everyone, the Digimon included, stared at it speechless.**

**"Yeah, he was able to make pouches with more holding space than their supposed to have, and when you drop something in it, it gets scanned, and sent somewhere appropriate, so meat apples get stored…" he trailed off, putting his whole arm through the opening of the bag "Judging by how cold it is, I'm guessing the freezer to keep them fresh."**

"I wish that was real." Ruby said, "Oh the number of cookies and parts I could hold with that."

"Ruby..." Weiss sighed as she facepalmed.

**"Geez, and I thought dad liked to over prepare us." Yang said, shaking her head in bewilderment.**

**"What else do you have in there?" Blake asked.**

**"Pretty much everything, a freezer, a fridge, other places I can't pronounce the names of because they were weird, and plenty of survival gear and first aid kits, there's probably stuff to sterilize water too." he said, suddenly sticking his head inside "Yeahp, sterilizing kit right here."**

**"You have all that… but no food?" Ruby had to point out.**

**"Our brother may be smart, but he's also an idiot at the same time." Gyro said as he came back, stuffing some firewood into his pouch."And to be fair, we were supposed to only be in the Emerald Forest for a day. Not end up on an island inside some kind of cyber world."**

"He has a point." Ozpin said, "Although at one time it was a day long survival session in the Emerald Forest."

"What changed that anyway?" Qrow asked.

"Most of the students and pairs spent more time trying to steal supplies from other pairs." Ozpin said.

"Well thats a pain." Ruby said.

**Everyone looked at each other, then nodded in acceptance. If ANY of them had expected anything beyond a day trip, they'd also have packed food.**

**It wasn't long before all the meat apples and fire wood was securely stored in the pouch, and they were on their way. They were hungry, but they also agreed it'd be better if they made it to their destination first before eating.**

**"Ocean ahoy!" Gomamon reported from his spot in the water, having a clear view of the approaching ocean.**

**"Alright, let's go!" Ruby said enthusiastically and ran forward...with her semblance.**

**"...huh, guess she's really excited," Jaune blinked as they stared at the blur that was quickly leaving them behind.**

**"Ruby, wait for me!" Palmon said as she started chasing after the girl.**

**"Well, she's got the right idea," Yang shrugged before they all chased after the girl. However, when they got close they heard the sound of ringing..which quickly stopped...then started again. Arriving at the scene, they were met with the sight of payphones, with Ruby going between them, picking up any that were ringing, but the confusion on her face made it clear she wasn't picking up and hanging up for fun.**

"What the heck?" Weiss asked confused.

"Trust me Weiss, you're gonna need something for your brain soon." Mila said.

**Everyone stared at the scene while Palmon ran up to her, before it clicked in their minds "Scrolls!" they all said at the same time, digging into their pockets to pull them out and opening them, all of them trying to contact people back home.**

**As for what they got…**

**"You have reached the imperial shaq, please hold while we connect you to our waste disposal."**

**"It is currently 49:73 AM, please have a good night."**

**"This number is out of service in your clothes, please try again never."**

**And other nonsensical things.**

"Okay..." Blake said, "That was just... Bizzare."

"Yeah." Mila said, "Even Dad thought that was weird. At least you didn't get creepy static."

"That's true." Ruby said

**As one, the hunters all ended their calls, annoyed in some form or another.**

**"Too bad. Would have been nice if you could have called Azure." Agumon said as he looked up at Gyro.**

**"Well, in retrospect it probably should have been obvious it wouldn't be THAT easy." Gyro sighed. "Still though...what the HELL was THAT?"**

**"Probably something we don't want to know," Blake deadpanned.**

**"I guess I can't deny that." Gyro said with a sigh, before looking back at the beach, seeing Ruby zipping past every phone… "Hey Yang? Can you call Ruby with your scroll? See if that works?"**

**Yang blinked, before figuring she could give it a try and went to her contacts before calling her little sister, who suddenly stopped moving and went to one of her ammo pouches, her scroll apparently in there and pulling it out, before they all heard Ruby's voice from Yang's scroll "Hey Yang, what's up?"**

"You keep your Scroll among your ammo?" Jaune asked.

"Combat skirts have terrible pockets." Ruby defended.

"Well at least we can call each other... But why do I feel we'll never do that?" Yang asked.

**"We were seeing if our scrolls worked, we can't call home, but apparently we can call each other." Yang said, sagging in some relief that should they ever get separated, they could keep in contact, on top of finding each other thanks to the Digivices.**

**"Oh! That kinda sucks. Dad and Uncle Qrow probably know we're missing by now and are worried sick." Ruby said, the frown audible in her voice.**

**"Tell her to hang on so we can catch up. We might as well set up camp or something here since it'll be dark soon," Gyro said.**

**Yang nodded, telling her sister just that as she finally stopped moving, Palmon finally dropping down on the sand after following her so much.**

**It wasn't long before the group was sitting on the beach, a fire burning merrily in front of them, while a portion of the meat apples they'd gathered earlier now skewered on sticks, and roasting over the open fire. "You know, if someone had told me I'd be eating an apple that tastes like hamburger, I'd have called them nuts before today," Pierce said as he took another bite off the apple he had roasted.**

"I wonder what kind of nutritional value a Meat Apple has." Weiss mused.

"Weiss... Don't, please." Ruby groaned.

**"Somehow I think sanity went out the window a while ago," Blake said, taking a bite out of her meat apple, which was, much to her delight, tuna flavor.**

"Perfect." Blake said grinning.

"I'm betting you wouldn't mind eating Tuna raw." Yang said.

"W-Well, if it were Sashimi I wouldn't mind." Blake defend.

"AH HA!" Nora shouted, "You CAN eat meat raw!"

"Only Sashimi Nora." Blake said, "It's fish that's been properly prepared so you don't contract anything nasty from it."

"Don't care." Nora said grinning.

**"Eh, sanity's overrated," Nora said with a big grin as she took a bite out of her bacon flavored apple. "These are really good. You sure there aren't any pancake flavored ones?"**

**Everyone gave her a deadpan stare at her words "Nora… pancake isn't made from meat, even I know that, and I was basically born a month ago." Salamon said dryly.**

**Nora stopped, placing her finger to her chin "Oh yeah." she then grinned "Oops! Looks like I forgot again."**

"How..." Yang started.

"Don't ask." Ren said with exasperation.

**A few groans were heard at that. "At any rate, what are we going to do?" Weiss asked. "We need to at least have some kind of plan before we can proceed."**

**"Well, we know there's a big mountain in the center of the island. I was thinking we could head for it, if nothing else so we can see the whole island, and possibly find some clues along the way," Gyro shrugged. "Not the best plan I know, but anyone got any better ideas?"**

**They all looked at each other silently at that, before eventually shaking their heads at him.**

"Well at least it's better than no plan." Qrow admitted.

**"Well, guess that's our plan for now, hopefully we'll figure out how to get back home along the way?" he said with a sigh.**

**"You're going to leave?" Agumon said with a frown, something the digimon all mimicked at the thought of their partners leaving already.**

**"Why are you worried? We'll bring you with us when we do." Gyro said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**"We didn't spend a decade looking for ya just to leave you again," Pierce grinned as well. "And no way are we leaving ANY of our friends if we can help it." he added, turning to Veemon as well and presenting him with his fist.**

**Veemon grinned as he looked at it and bumped fists with him.**

"Yeah, these guys are awesome, we're not gonna leave them behind." Ruby said with a grin.

**"Gotta admit, it would feel pretty weird to leave you guys behind." Jaune admitted to Gomamon, earning a thankful smile.**

**"Would definitely be pretty awesome to bring you guys with us." Yang said to Biyomon, the bird digimon smiling as she leaned on her.**

**"So it's decided!" Ruby suddenly said. "Our next objective is to find a way back to Remnant AND bring our partners with us no matter what!" she said. "Any objections?"**

**No objections were raised at all.**

**However, the cheerful mood was cut short, when the Digimon all suddenly tensed. "Is something wrong?" Ren asked, not liking how they were behaving.**

"Aww..." Ruby pouted, "Why can't these moods ever stay?"

"Because fate is a... Jerk." Mila said, pausing to glance at Ruby for a moment.

**"Something's coming!" Wormmon said, and as if on cue, a massive spout of water suddenly erupted from the sand, before moving and soon launched the telephone boxes into the air, to which they soon crashed back to the ground.**

**"The hell is that?!" Gyro shouted as everyone quickly got up and ready to move in case things got too dangerous.**

"Language!" Ruby shouted/

**"I don't know, but it can't be anything good." Pyrrha said, regretting the fact they'd all lost their weapons now.**

**They soon got their answer when a large amount of sand was kicked up, and from the ground, at first glance what looked like a giant drill emerged, before that something was revealed to be a MASSIVE cone shaped shell.**

**"What IS that?" Weiss said in confusion.**

**"It's Shellmon! We must have gotten on his territory without realizing it!" Tentomon said in a slightly panicked tone, as in front of them, something emerged from the shell. It was a pink saurian-like head with what looked like a weird light green mass of tentacles that almost looked like hair on its head, before a pair of large oddly shaped arms emerged from the shell as well, fully revealing the full creature as some kind of bizarre mollusk with how those large limbs somehow fit.**

"Aw come on!" Yang cried out, "We can't even eat in peace!?"

"Apparently not." Ren said.

**_Digimon Analyzer: Shellmon_ **

**_Shellmon. Data Type. An Adult Level Mollusk Digimon. Although it has a turtle like appearance when settled into its shell, for all intents and purposes, it has a soft mollusk like body. It is known for being a rather dimwitted Digimon, though approach it with caution nonetheless. It's special attack is Hydro Pressure, shooting high pressure beam of water from the top of it's head._ **

**"Well, I think that's our cue to run." Gyro said as he started taking a step back.**

**And then Shellmon shot a high pressure beam of water at the cliff behind them, and they all turned and saw how it gouged a trench in it, before turning back to Shellmon.**

"I'm not turning my back to that." Jaune said.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

**"Nevermind, looks like if we try he's going to hit us in the back with that." he said with a scowl. "Why do I feel like this is going to be a habit? Having to fight big guys like this, I mean."**

**"Probably cause just about every large Digimon so far has tried to kill us?" Jaune offered.**

**"Yeah, that sounds about right. Guys, if you'd please?" Gyro said with a sigh.**

**"Right, we'll handle him." Agumon said with a nod as he and the other Digimon got in front of the hunters.**

**Much like with Kuwagamon, the Digimon began their assault, working together, timing their attacks well in a way that would make many hunter teams proud. Unlike Kuwagamon though, Shellmon proved to be a more...difficult opponent due to his namesake.**

"He's got a tough shell alright." Yang muttered.

"This is why I prefer normal fish to shellfish." Blake muttered, "I still don't mind them though."

**"None of our attacks are working!" Wormmon reported as Shellmon easily broke free from his Sticky Net, before retreating into the shell to hide from a barrage of Magical Fire, Petit Fire, and Petit Thunder.**

**"Tell me about it…" Veemon groaned, holding his head. Suffice to say, he learned that headbutting something with a hard shell...not very smart.**

**"Puppy Howling!" Salamon called out as the attack hit, but Shellmon soon emerged not looking the least bit affected. "We need a new plan!" she said urgently.**

**Gyro looked around as the Digimon were starting to get in trouble, trying to find something that could give them an advantage, before seeing the wreckage of the payphones.**

**He waited until he wasn't in Shellmon's line of sight, and then used his semblance to dash along the sand towards the pile of broken frames, grabbing a broken off pole and then splitting it in half on his knee, grinning as he spun the two pieces in his hands.**

"Well... Its a start." Ruby said, "Not a real weapon but good for self defense."

"At least we aren't doing nothing." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

**When the others saw him grab the pole and breaking it in half, they understood his idea, with Pyrrha deciding to make liberal use of her semblance for once as her arms gained a bright black glow to them, the same happening to the wreckage as Gyro dashed out of the way of what was about to happen, before she swung her arms, sending it all flying straight at Shellmon and impacting his shell, at the very least, it seemed to have done something, as he turned towards where the attack had come from.**

**"Woah! What was that?" Ruby said in awe.**

**"My semblance, it's Polarity, meaning I can control metals." Pyrrha supplied with a smile, before turning to the Digimon. "We're not going to be sitting on the sidelines this time. You helped us, so we help you," she said, before grabbing a large chunk of metal, and managing to catch Shellmon on the side of the head, though all that seemed to do was enrage it.**

"That could have worked a bit better." Pyrrha sighed.

"Well you gave it a head ache." Yang said with a shrug.

**"But Pyrrha…"Gabumon started, though whatever he was about to say was cut off when a red blur shot past them, Ruby using her semblance to start zipping around Shellmon, disorienting him.**

**At the same time, Yang turned to Nora. "Nora, give me your best shot," Yang said.**

**"Uh, sorry?" Nora blinked.**

**"Let's just say the harder you hit me, the better for my semblance," she explained.**

"We should start coming up with combo's that work with both our teams." Ruby said to Jaune, "I mean if Weiss can electrocute Nora, and then hit Yang..."

"We'd have two people with strength enough to shatter just about anything." Jaune said.

"Right... We also need to work on your team Combo's too." Ruby said.

"Uh... Right." Jaune muttered remembering he had only talked about the Team Combo's for his team, never putting them to practice.

**"Ooooh. Got it," Nora grinned, before winding up, and punching Yang with enough force to send her flying a little into the fight...before she made use of the momentum and rolled under the now dizzy Shellmon, her hair seemingly on fire and her eyes glowing red. "Hungry? Well here's a knuckle sandwich!" Yang said, before delivering a savage uppercut to Shellmon's chin, causing it to stumble back, though its squishy body cushioned the blow a little.**

**"Let's keep at it guys! But don't be afraid to fall back if you're not sure!" Gyro called as he jumped up and striked the highest points of Shellmon's shell, trying to see if it had any weaknesses up high.**

**Apparently, the tip WAS weak, as when he hit it on this one trip upwards, Shellmon let out a roar, surprising everyone, before… launching one of his tentacles at Gyro, grabbing him while he was in the air.**

"Oh that's bad." Ruby said.

"Someone hit the tip!" Yang cried out.

**"What the? Let me go dammit!" He growled as he tried to struggle free.**

**"Gyro!" Agumon shouted in worry as he started opening fire on Shellmon's head "Baby Flame!"**

**"Dammit! Come on work this time." Pierce muttered as he tried to help his brother, picking up some of the wreckage Pyrrha kept swinging around and threw it at the tentacle grabbing his brother… and it missed by just an inch "Oh come on!"**

"Dang... Talk about bad luck." Yang said.

"So close, yet barely he missed." Pyrrha said/

**Meanwhile, Shellmon was starting to get annoyed by all the fire in his face, and slammed his hand down on Agumon, pinning him down.**

**"Agumon!" Gyro shouted in worry for his friend… and that's when Shellmon decided to squeeze, bringing a scream of pain from his mouth. His aura was keeping the worst of it at bay, but at the rate things were going, it would only be a matter of time before his aura broke...and likely more too.**

**"Gyro!" Agumon just couldn't take it anymore, his friend was in grave danger, and if he didn't do anything…!**

"Let's not think about that please." Ruby said.

**(Play Brave Heart)**

"Whoa, what's with the music?" Jaune asked.

"Something's about to happen!" Nora shouted.

**At that moment, Gyro's Digivice began to shine, as it seemingly sent what could best be described as some kind of signal into the sky, summoning forth a light which soon released a burst of data like a waterfall.**

**"Agumon, Evolution!" Agumon started as the data entered his body, before it changed. "Greymon!" His form was now that of a massive dinosaur, the same one that he'd taken when fighting the Parrotmon from a decade ago.**

"So that's what that form is called." Weiss noted.

**Back in the fight, Shellmon was subjected to the simple physics of something suddenly growing big while they were under him, as he was thrown off of the Digimon he had been pinning, while letting go of Gyro in surprise, the young man hitting the ground with a groan as his aura broke from the strain, but he was okay. Looking up, his eyes widened when he recognized the form Agumon had taken.**

"Gyro better stay out of the way." Qrow said, "He's a lot more vulnerable without his Aura protecting him."

**_Digimon Analyzer: Greymon_ **

_**Greymon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Dinosaur Digimon. It's cranial skin has hardened to the point of rivaling the toughest of shells, and it excels as a Combat Species Digimon. His special attack is Mega Flame, it fires the strongest possible fire ball from it's mouth.** _

**He couldn't help but grin as he saw him, replaying the name he heard him announce in his head "Hope you have more control on that fire this time Greymon." he said as he stood up.**

**In response, Greymon smirked "A LOT more control."**

"Well put it to good use then!" Yang shouted throwing a fist up.

"Calm down Yang, please." Weiss requested.

"No way, things are getting good now!" Yang shouted.

**"Then kick his ass!" Gyro said with a wide smirk.**

**Greymon didn't need anymore prompting, as charged forward, Shellmon just barely recovering before he found a trio of sharp horns shoved into his face as Greymon's head armor impacted against his softer body, knocking him back. Glaring angrily, he fired his Hydro Pressure at Greymon, pushing him back a little, before Greymon managed to regain his footing and started to push back. Once he was close enough, Greymon grabbed hold of Shellmon and in an impressive display of power, proceeded to lift the large mon up, and slam him into the ground, before doing it again, then throwing him aside, causing him to fall near the water.**

**Struggling to his 'feet', Shellmon tried to counter with another Hydro Pressure, but this time Greymon countered with a stream of fire from his mouth, causing the water to evaporate while he stepped closer little by little. Shellmon tried as best as he could, but eventually he just couldn't keep up the pressure, and when his attack ended, he soon found Greymon's horns under him, before the dinosaur lifted his head quickly, flinging Shellmon into the air.**

**"Mega Flame!" Greymon declared as he charged up and fired a massive ball of fire from his mouth, the attack flying true and hitting Shellmon dead in the underbelly, causing the mon to roar in pain as he was soon launched FAR into the ocean, and was well out of sight.**

"And he's outta here!" Nora shouted with a maniac grin on her face.

**(End Song)**

**With the battle, and thus the danger, subsided, Greymon reverted back to Agumon, the yellow dinosaur being confused a bit, before hearing his stomach grumble, making him laugh sheepishly and turn to Gyro "Is the fire still going? I'm kind of hungry again."**

"I guess evolution takes a lot of energy." Weiss said.

"So if they get into multiple fights in a row they're in trouble." Ren said.

**Gyro looked at him for a moment, before smiling in amusement as the two walked back towards the others.**

**When they returned to the group, those born on Remnant all had faces of shock as they stared at Agumon, but Gyro was also sure he saw recognition.**

"That's right." Ruby said, "That appeared on the T.V.'s back in the prologue."

"Wow I actually forgot about that." Yang said.

**"Um… guys? Everything ok?" he asked, a bit worried since they kept staring at Agumon with jaws hanging, the yellow dinosaur just being confused.**

**"Did I scare them?" he asked Gyro in worry.**

**"I don't think that's it." Gyro told him, though he was also starting to get confused.**

**Finally, someone, namely Ruby, decided to speak "That… that was the thing we saw… back when we were kids."**

**Gyro looked at her, even more confused "Hold on, what?"**

**"I know what she's talking about, because it happened at my home as well." Weiss said, getting both his and Pierce's attention "About 11 years ago, in the early hours of the morning, TV screens, scrolls, computers, anything that showed images, started showing a battle between a large orange dinosaur and a huge green bird. The news never addressed it the following day, and no one was ever able to find out where exactly it had taken place, because all people had to go on was a bridge being broken."**

"A Bridge that wasn't even in Remnant." Weiss said.

"And it's hard to tell because there are a lot of bridges in Remnant." Qrow added.

**The two brothers were speechless at all that, to hear that people from Remnant had witnessed a battle from Earth was… shocking "All of you guys saw it?" Pierce asked for clarification, receiving 8 nods.**

**"Why didn't you see it though?" Blake asked, looking between them.**

**"Because we were right in the middle of it." Gyro said, drawing all eyes to him "Agumon had evolved into Greymon back then to protect us, he had been getting kicked around after that, and then a whistle literally fell on my head, and I was able to wake up Greymon with it, after that, he opened fire and just… disappeared."**

**"Wait! That was my whistle!" Ruby suddenly said, Gyro looking at her with wide eyes, before reaching into his shirt and pulling out the whistle hanging from a chain.**

**"Wait, so somehow Ruby's whistle travelled across the globe or something?" Jaune said, confused, while the brothers were hoping they would be able to work their way out of this sudden predicament without looking suspicious.**

"More like across worlds." Jaune said, "How did that happen anyway?"

"I still have no idea." Mila said, "Best guess is that because the screens were showing the scene they were acting as gates through the Digital World."

"Still don't understand." Yang said.

"Just drop it... It's easier on your brains." Mila sighed.

**"What I want to know is where this took place." Weiss asked, looking at Gyro, and he was quickly trying to figure out what to say, which was difficult, his pause couldn't be too long and he had to figure out an answer and FAST.**

**He was pausing for too long, the others were starting to get worried, even Pierce didn't know what to say, before Gyro sighed "Dammit. I guess at the very least you're going to be open to believing me considering where we are."**

**They looked at him confused before he motioned for everyone to sit down, Pierce sighing as he saw where this was going, and understood there was nothing they could do to avoid it.**

**"First, we're all very acceptant at this point that other worlds are possible considering where we are, yes?" Gyro asked around, earning a few slow nods, but he also saw some eyes widening in understanding of why he was asking that, most notably Weiss, Blake and Ren.**

"So three of us already figured it out." Yang muttered, "It's making me feel stupid."

"You're not stupid Yang." Weiss said patting Yang on the back, "But you need to focus on studying sometimes."

"I can just copy your notes Weiss. You do a great job with them." Yang deflected.

**"The simplest way to put it, is that me, Pierce, and Azure, are also from another world, one different from Remnant. We have higher tech than you do, so we were able to find a way to jump into your world. Honestly we wanted to blend in, and we were able to do that because, hey, we're also human, just from another world. But then this happens and, well, yeah." Gyro said, trying to avoid mentioning the really sensitive subjects.**

**Everyone was surprised, that much was obvious, as they all took time to digest his words, at the very least though, Agumon and Veemon were still sitting with him and his brother, giving them their silent support.**

**It took a few minutes before someone finally spoke up, Ren "Why did you come to Remnant though?"**

**"We found the world 6 years ago, and saw how bad things were, and eventually came up with a way to travel worlds, because we wanted to see if we could do anything to help, we thought maybe some advanced tech or something along those lines would do the trick." Gyro explained, being able to say the truth, while also not revealing everything, because that was an entire matter in and off itself.**

"That's an understatement." Weiss said, "They now exactly what's going to happen."

"Well not all of it." Mila said, "Just a lot."

"Still an understatement." Weiss defended.

**Needless to say, everyone from Remnant was speechless at that revelation.**

**"That's…" Weiss started. She WANTED to say 'impossible'...but after today, her world view was already shattered beyond repair. This really wasn't THAT unbelievable.**

**"Crazy? Yeah, we know how crazy it sounds, but its the truth," Pierce shrugged. "We came here to see if we could try and make Remnant a better place, though we sure weren't expecting to get swept up in this either."**

**"Still, I hope nothing crazy happens while we're gone." Gyro couldn't help but sigh out, Pierce understanding he meant that they had better get back as soon as possible.**

**"So… basically, you came to Remnant to try and help the people there?" Jaune asked after some moments.**

**"Pretty much, yeah," Gyro nodded.**

**"Then, to me at least, it's fine, it doesn't matter that you're from another world, because in a sense, you're like all of us here, you want to help Remnant be a better place." Jaune said, smiling at the two brothers. The others soon joined in as well, though Weiss still seemed a little uncertain.**

"Good vote of confidence Jaune." Yang said grinning.

"Hey I try to stay positive." Jaune said with a nervous chuckle.

"You've had a lot of moments that say otherwise Jaune." Ren deadpanned.

**"I'll admit, I'm still a little...unsure about this," she sighed. "But you two haven't done anything hostile or anything, so I guess you're both okay."**

**The two of them blinked, before they smiled. "Thanks guys...it means a lot," Pierce grinned.**

**Gyro just sagged in relief, and everyone could almost swear it was like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders "You don't know how good it is to hear that." he said, smiling.**

**The others shared a smile before… "Well, enough with the heavy stuff," Yang said. "Come on guys, we still got a campfire and the Digimon are probably hungry after that, so let's celebrate another win," she said.**

**With that said, everyone agreed with a cheer, none more so than the Digimon who needed to replenish their energy after.**

**Their first day was finished in the Digital World.**

**Only time will tell what the rest would bring.**

"Alright." Mila said pausing the video, "Pee break." With that said she slithered out of the room.

Everyone was silent for the moment, contemplating various things until someone spoke up.

"Am I the only one wondering how she uses a toilet?" Nora asked.

**[[]]**

**Yeah folks, this took a while and I got through 2 hurricane (Read Tropical Storms) with very little damage.**

**I live in a very nice spot it seems.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Well it seriously took too long to do this, but really I may as well just work on this when I can't figure out what to work on if I can remember to work on it.**

**Admittedly part of the reason I don't feel like writing this is because I just don't know digimon all that well, and the other part is that I'm sadly easily distr- SQUIRREL!**

"No one else had to go?" Mila asked as she slithered back into the room, "Well if that's the case then let's continue."

**The Blue Wolf! Garurumon!**

"These names are looking ridiculous." Weiss said.

"I get the feeling this is just the beginning."

**The next day saw the party of 20 up at dawn and were now on their way to the mountain in the center of the island, apparently aptly named 'Infinity Mountain' according to the Digimon. Currently though, due to abnormally dense vegetation, they were sticking to the cliffside path that would take a bit longer, but wouldn't be as tiring compared to if they'd tried to force their way through the dense vegetation. Along the way, Gyro had also returned Ruby her old whistle, which she accepted with a grateful smile as it hanged around her neck.**

**As they were walking, Gyro was looking at his Digivice, thinking of the previous evening's events.**

**"Is something wrong, Gyro?" Agumon asked, walking up next to his partner.**

**"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about when you evolved into Greymon," he said. "I guess I was just thinking about why you did while the others didn't."**

"That is a good point." Pyrrha said.

"Well... Perhaps it has something to do with the fact Gyro was the only one in immediate danger." Ren pointed out.

"Perhaps..." Weiss mused.

**"Yeah, that was pretty weird actually, I thought everyone was gonna get bigger personally." Nora said, putting a finger to her chin.**

**"It wouldn't have been fair to Shellmon." Ren said with a bit of amusement, which spread as they all imagined their partners being bigger and all wailing on Shellmon.**

"That is kinda funny." Yang said chuckling.

"A bit overkill though." Weiss pointed out.

"There's no kill like overkill!" Nora cheered

**After the mirth died down, Gyro spoke up again. "About that, I've got a theory."**

**"Oh? And what would that be?" Weiss asked, honestly curious.**

**"Evolution normally comes from necessity. A better way to achieve a goal. The Digimon all want to protect us," he started. "So...think back. The FIRST time they evolved, ALL of us were in danger from Kuwagamon. On the other hand, yesterday the only one in real danger was me…" he winced at the memory.**

"That is a solid theory." Ozpin noted, "Humans evolved our own souls into a defense system because of the Grimm."

"And don't forget the Faunus." Mila called out, "That's a more physical type of evolution to help them survive."

Blake smiled at that mention, "That's one way to look at it." Blake admitted.

**"So… they evolve to protect us then." Yang said in realization, looking down at Biyomon, who smiled back up at her.**

**"I guess it makes sense, we don't really understand the Digivices ourselves, but we do want to keep you safe." the pink bird said happily.**

**"Unfortunately it goes without saying that I can't prove or disprove this theory...not without at least one of us being in enough danger that our partners would HAVE to evolve to save us." Gyro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.**

"Which is normally something I would like to avoid thank you." Jaune said.

"Tell that to those risky gamers." Mila said.

"Jeez those people are nuts." Ruby muttered, "I can respect a power boost but not enough to keep my guy so close to dying just to use it."

"Agreed." Yang said.

**"Good point. I mean, you'd have to be pretty nutty or stupid to purposely put yourself in mortal danger just to get a power boost, right?" Jaune chuckled, something all of them, even Nora did as well.**

**"Yeah, danger is bad. Let's avoid having to confirm or deny your theory as much as we can," Pierce said, to which they all nodded.**

**Unfortunately, it seemed Murphy was in a trolling mood that day, as just as they said that, a rustling was heard, as a large quadrupedal Rhino/Triceratops-like creature emerged from the bushes and seemed to be walking towards them.**

**"Oh screw you Murphy." Pierce muttered angrily as they prepared to run.**

**"Hey, don't worry guys, that's just Monochromon, he's a friendly guy… well, as long as no other Monochromon are around." Veemon said, waving off their concerns.**

"There's another on around isn't there?" Qrow muttered.

"I'm willing to bet there is." Ozpin sighed.

**_Digimon Analyzer: Monochromon_ **

**_Monochromon. Data Type. An Adult Level Dinosaur Digimon. Monochromon are general regarded as peaceful Digimon that are easy to befriend, however, should another of their species be in the area, an intense rivalry with no regards for bystanders will commence. It's special attack is Volcano Strike, firing a ball of magma from his mouth that explodes on contact._ **

**"Yeah? Don't turn around then." Gyro said with a twitching eyebrow, as Veemon did just that, and gaped at the second Monochromon behind them.**

"Called it." Qrow said chuckling.

**What soon followed was what all of them could tell would soon devolve into a mexican standoff...and considering what both opposing mon were packing, they sure as heck did NOT want to be in between when those horns started clashing. "Into the forest quick!" Ruby shouted, to which they all complied and jumped off the path and into the thick greenery, right as the two Monochromon charged and were soon ramming into each other in a territorial dispute.**

**"I vote we get away from here in case more show up and turn that dispute into a battle royale," Blake deadpanned.**

**"Seconded!" everyone agreed before they were running deeper into the forest.**

"I think that's something we can all agree on." Weiss said.

"It would be awesome to watch from a distance though." Yang said grinning.

"From a far distance." Weiss stressed.

**Once they couldn't hear the sound of clashing Digimon anymore, they soon slowed their pace. "Geez, just our luck the one path we take, we just had to end up in a territory dispute. Hope this doesn't become a habit," Yang sighed. She may not be one to run from a fight, but she wasn't about to pick a fight with a random Digimon.**

**After that little incident, the rest of the day went by a lot more peacefully, as day soon gave way to dusk. "Hm...we'd better look for a place to set up camp soon," Gyro frowned, looking at the sunset coloring the sky.**

**"I agree," Weiss nodded, before turning to Tentomon. "Can you fly up and see if you can spot anywhere we might want to set up for the night?"**

**"Leave it to me," Tentomon nodded, before flying up. As he did, he got a whiff of something. "Hm...I smell water!" he reported, flying higher till he was over the trees and looked around. It was at that point he spotted something nice. "Hey! I see a lake!"**

"Good place to set up." Qrow said, "Food and Water should be near lakes, plus it's open so you could see danger coming at you. Problem is whatever is lurking in the water and that same danger can see you easily."

"Nothing's perfect Uncle Qrow." Ruby said, "Except Crescent Rose."

Qrow simply rolled his eyes at that.

**"Well, looks like we know where we'll be staying for the night," Ren nodded. A lake meant water and food, so they could restock on supplies and avoid having to dip into their current supplies unnecessarily...even if they still had a sizeable amount of Meat Apples left from yesterday.**

**"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gomamon said enthusiastically as he made a beeline for where Tentomon was pointing.**

**"Hey, Gomamon! Don't run off on your own!" Jaune said, managing to grab him by the tail, stopping him from running off.**

**"Wohoo! Let's go!" Nora cheered, running past them.**

**"Not you too, Nora!" Salamon groaned as she ran after her partner.**

"How the hell do you guys keep up with her?" Qrow asked looking at Team JNPR.

"You get used to it." Pyrrha said, "Slowly."

**Ren sighed, before looking at his partner who preferred to cling onto his back and peek from over his shoulder "Wormmon, if you could?"**

**"Of course." he said, before shooting a thread at Nora, giving his head a jerk and twirling it around her a few times, cocooning her up, her face being the only thing still visible once he was done.**

"That's one way to control her I suppose." Ren muttered.

**"Alright everyone, let's NOT get separated as much as we can," Blake sighed. "The last thing we need is one of us to get jumped by a random Digimon."**

**"Hey, don't look at us. We weren't the ones who tried to run away," Pierce waved off while Salamon was dragging Nora back to the group.**

**"Traitor," Gomamon said, though there was no real heat behind it.**

**Eventually the group made it to the lake, and their eyes widened at what they saw. "Hey, is that an electric tram?" Gyro blinked at the sight of what was sitting on the small island in the middle of the lake.**

**"Seems like it," Pyrrha nodded, recognizing the shape and design from back in Mistral.**

"That seems pretty out of place in the middle of a lake." Jaune said.

"At least it's shelter." Ozpin said, "Perhaps more."

**"Is this another thing that's from your world?" Gabumon asked.**

**"Yes, and much like the phone boxes before, its out of place. A tram can't be used without tracks," Pyrrha nodded.**

**"Doesn't help the lake looks weird with those huge electrical towers in it." Pierce added with a raised eyebrow.**

**"I get the feeling we're gonna be seeing a LOT of things that are out of place from now on," Blake said, coming up from behind them.**

"I wonder if I should start making a list of how many we see." Weiss mused.

"Don't, for your sake just don't." Mila said, getting a huff from Weiss.

**"But...maybe we can use that somehow," Patamon said, landing on her shoulder.**

**"Well...maybe. First things first though, we might as well check it out. The sun's still out, so we got some time before we need to set up camp," Gyro said.**

**"Okay, I'll be right back!" Ruby said cheerfully, having heard the whole conversation...and promptly zipped straight to the tram using her semblance, before coming back a few minutes later.**

"Did you not hear a thing we just said Ruby!?" Weiss shouted.

"Hey that wasn't me!" Ruby cried out, "I mean, not ME me, but I'll be fine. I've got super speed, heck I can even fly for a short time if I use it just right." Ruby said, "Still need practice carrying others though."

**"And why did no one stop her?" Gomamon muttered dryly.**

**"Because she was still in sight and she's not you?" Palmon shot back at him.**

**"It's all clear, it even looks brand new." Ruby informed as she returned.**

**"That's good, guess we can use it as a place to sleep for the night." Yang said, before stretching her arms up high "God, sleeping on the sand made me all sore. It sucks your brother didn't pack tents along with everything else." Yang said the last part while looking at the twins.**

"Seriously?" Jaune asks, "That's the most important thing you need for camping."

"At least they have Sleeping bags." Ruby said, "So at least our others are warm."

**"Tell me about it, he packs everything we need for a camping trip, except for the ONE thing we'd need the most." Pierce said, shaking his head with a sigh.**

**"Well, no point in complaining. At least we don't have to worry about carrying supplies thanks to him," Ren said, his voice lowering a little, while Nora for a second looked a little glum as she nodded in agreement.**

"Sorry if that brought up bad memories Ren." Jaune said.

"It's fine." Ren said sighing at the memory of when he and Nora spent time wandering through the wilds.

**"Fair enough," Yang conceded. "Well, since we've picked our camping spot for the night, let's get started on the campfire. I'll go get firewood!"**

**"I'll go gather some fruits!" Biyomon said enthusiastically as she flew towards the woods.**

**"I'll help," Patamon said as he flew after her.**

**"Hey, wait for me!" Tentomon joined in as well.**

**"I'll see if I can catch any fish," Jaune volunteered.**

"Are there regular fish in the Digital World?" Weiss asked.

"Probably?" Pyrrha asked, mostly to herself.

**"I'll try and round the fish up for ya partner." Gomamon said as he followed after Jaune.**

**"Hey Ruby, can you help me look for edible plants?" Palmon asked, looking up at her partner.**

**"Sure," Ruby nodded. "Though...I've never done this kind of thing before," she admitted.**

**"No problem, I'll be sure to tell you which can be eaten and which can't," Palmon smiled.**

**"Well, in that case, I'll go help Yang with the firewood. Veemon, can you come too?" Pierce said.**

"Aw... Thanks." Yang said, "But I can handle it myself well enough."

**"No problem! Let's gather plenty for tonight!" Veemon grinned as he and his partner walked after the blonde brawler.**

**"I'll go and see if the tram car can be made in any way more comfortable to sleep in." Ren said as he walked towards it.**

**"Maybe my nets can help?" Wormmon suggested, earning a nod from Ren.**

**"I'm coming too Ren! Come on Salamon!" Nora said with a grin as she picked up her partner and ran after the magenta eyed boy.**

**"I'll get the place set for the campfire," Gyro said. "Agumon, mind being our 'lighter' for tonight?" he joked.**

**"No problem," Agumon nodded.**

**"I'll go and lend Jaune a hand," Pyrrha decided.**

**"I'll help too," Gabumon said, following her.**

**"In that case, I'll see about getting some cooking utensils for the fish," Blake said, before turning to Weiss. "Mind helping me?"**

**"I don't mind...though I've never done anything like this before," the heiress admitted.**

"We're gonna need to work on that later." Ruby pointed out, "Actually now that I think about it we haven't really worked on our wilderness survival skills much."

"Neither have we." Jaune mused, "Ren you think you can help us with that?"

"Sure, it's an important skill to have." Ren said.

**"Not a problem. We just need some skewers for when we're roasting the fish, and there are plenty of trees for us to use," Blake reassured, before a thought crossed her mind. "Gyro, do you happen to have a pocket knife in that pouch?" she asked...to which Gyro tossed her two in response. "Thanks."**

**With everyone working together, it wasn't long before they had managed to gather up plenty of supplies for the night in the form of fruit, mushrooms, herbs, with one VERY impressive haul of fish.**

"Blake you're drooling." Yang pointed out.

Said faunus turned red and quickly wiped her mouth before continuing to watch.

**"You know, this is the first time I've eaten fish like this." Jaune said as he bit into his second fish of the evening.**

**"You might want to get used to it then. I don't think we're going to find a restaurant anytime soon." Gyro told him as he cleaned off the bones.**

**Everyone fell into silence as they continued to eat after that, until "I just noticed something." Blake cut through that silence while looking up at the sky.**

**"What is it?" Pyrrha asked, just as curious as everyone.**

**"None of the constellations are the same as the ones on Remnant." she said, making everyone look up into the sky, to see that she was indeed right.**

"Kind of an odd thing to point out Blake." Ruby said.

"Constellations are good for navigating at night when you don't have a compass." Blake defended.

"She's right, without constellations we know all to well we can determine which direction is what." Ren said.

"Crap." Yang muttered, "More things I've got to look up later."

**"Huh, weird, it's not even the sky from our world, or else considering the climate we'd probably see something like the Southern Cross in the sky." Pierce noticed as they couldn't see any of Earth's constellations either.**

**"Speaking of that, what's your world like?" Yang asked, curious.**

**"Well, for starters, the year is different than on Remnant. Where as Remnant is in the year 2013 at the moment, our world, Earth, stupid name I know, is in the year 2068, though if that's because of a different calendar or something, I don't know. We have some pretty advanced technology back home, enough that we were able to leave our planet's atmosphere, and so far, we can travel up to the edge of our solar system, and have colonised some of the other celestial bodies there. Well, the solid ones anyway, can't set foot on the gaseous ones obviously, but we have a few colonies on Earth's moon, and the rest are mostly on a planet called Mars." Gyro explained as he picked his teeth with one of the bones.**

"Wait they've left the planet's atmosphere?" Weiss cried out, "How!?"

"Let's keep watching." Ozpin said, curious as to how to do this himself.

**"Wait, you were able to leave the planet's atmosphere? How? Dust loses it's properties each time we try and the shuttle just falls back down." Weiss asked, honestly curious.**

**"Well, sadly we had to use fossil fuels to power them, so our planet's atmosphere was kind of shot to hell till a few years ago when the use of a clean renewable energy source made cleaning up the atmosphere feasible. See, Earth doesn't have Dust, nor does it have Grimm… though I may have mentioned that last part last night, can't remember though. Anyway, the important part is, Earth is vastly different from Remnant, we don't even have the issue of race to deal with since we don't have Faunus, just people of different color. Thankfully in recent years that problem was fixed, especially when we were finally able to topple the last dictatorship on the planet." Pierce explained this time. "So yeah, it took a long time, but Earth is FINALLY well on its way to achieving a planet wide golden age."**

"I see." Weiss mused, "Remnant is over reliant on Dust, it's our main power supply but it's our only one we've used."

"Still though fossil fuels like Oil and Coal are bad for the planet." Mila said, "But unlike Dust it's properties remain outside of atmosphere."

**"Wait, there was a dictatorship on your home?" Jaune asked.**

**"Yeah, bunch of crazies who thought they were gods, oppressing their people, took a while before the rest of the world decided to just straight up deal with them." Gyro said with a shrug.**

**"And by deal with them you mean…?" Pyrrha said, trailing off.**

**Pierce simply mimed putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger.**

"I think that's killed the mood of that subject." Qrow said.

"Yeah, lotta crazy people on Earth." Mila sighed.

**Everyone decided not to ask anymore on that subject, looking decidedly uncomfortable.**

**"So… uh… you said there wasn't any grimm right?" Nora asked, even she wanted to change the subject after that strange atmosphere.**

"What's it like?" Jaune asked.

"Well without Grimm humans on Earth just don't have a reason not to work together for everything." Mila said.

**"Yeah, none at all, we also don't have Dust, and for the longest time our main source of fuel was gasoline and stuff like that, but in recent years we've been able to switch to a cleaner energy source." Gyro said with a nod.**

**The group continued to chat a bit more, asking a few more questions about the world the brothers had come from, before the long day started to make itself known. With that in mind, they cleaned up the campfire and moved to the tram.**

**"Hey, this place is actually pretty comfy," Pierce mused as he sat down on one of the cushions. "And we got a good amount of room too," he added, looking to the section they'd covered in leaves and a few makeshift hammocks thanks to Wormmon for the Digimon to use.**

"You'd be surprised at what comfort you can find in some places." Ren said.

"Yep." Nora said happily, "Though you'd be amazed at how uncomfortable some places are."

**"Yeah, its almost a shame we can't bring this with us," Jaune commented, idly fiddling with the control in the front, but unsurprisingly, the tram didn't move at all.**

**"Hopefully it doesn't get too cold." Blake said idly as she leaned into one of the seats, smiling as Patamon went into her lap and snuggled against her.**

"At least we got snuggle buddies." Ruby said happily.

"So at least we won't get too cold." Yang said.

**"Some of the Digimon are going to be plenty warm at least." Yang said as she looked at the ones that had fur or feathers.**

**"Hey, Gabumon, think I can borrow your pelt?" Gyro asked jokingly as he made grabby hands.**

**"Please don't." Gabumon said as he moved away from Gyro.**

"He must really like that pelt." Jaune said.

**"Relax, just joking." Gyro told him with an apologetic smile, not expecting that to be a sensitive subject apparently.**

**"Please don't do it again Gyro." Pyrrha asked him, with a stern look.**

**"Right, right, sorry." he said with a simple nod.**

**"At any rate, we should decide who goes on first watch, then decide on the rotation," Ren said.**

**"Yo," Gyro simply said, volunteering for the first watch.**

"Hey isn't that the same way I volunteered?" Ruby asked, "Back at Mountain Glenn?"

"Hey that's right, it was." Yang said.

**"I'll take second watch then," Yang volunteered.**

**"I'll take third," Jaune said with a small smile.**

**"Then it's settled," Pierce nodded.**

**"I'll go settled up closer to the water." Gyro said, stretching his arms, before turning to Agumon "Think you can help me make a small fire?"**

**"Sure thing." his partner said with a smile as the two walked back outside, while the rest of the group turned off the lights of the tram and settled in for sleep.**

**Once outside, Gyro and Agumon soon got a merry little fire going, Gyro making sure to have enough firewood ready for the ones who'd be taking a shift after him. Exhaling a little, he was mildly annoyed to see vapor coming out of his mouth. Seems it was going to be a cold night. "Looks like it's just you and me for the next few hours, buddy," he chuckled lightly.**

"Crud." Nora muttered.

"Trust me there are less things to have than a cuddle buddy in the cold." Qrow muttered.

**"Yeah, might as well get comfortable," Agumon nodded.**

**The next couple of hours passed relatively uneventfully, the fire thankfully helping to keep them warm in the chilly night, while a light mist had settled in around the lake. Never let it be said that Gyro wasn't brave, but even he had to admit this whole setting was giving him the creeps. One too many horror movies he'd seen on Earth coming to mind.**

"Yeah, horror movies coming back to haunt you makes camping pretty tough." Yang said.

"I know..." Jaune groaned, "Once my older sister Saffron convinced me to watch a horror movie right before we went camping and I couldn't sleep at all the night we went camping."

**Nearing the two hour mark, he got up, starting to walk away from the fire.**

**"Gyro?" Agumon said his name in confusion.**

**"Bathroom." was all Gyro said, Agumon nodding in understanding as he let his partner walk away to relieve himself.**

"Well that's not something I'd like to see." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

**Though, Gyro didn't notice that as he stepped off a large red leaf embedded into the stone, that it twitched a bit before settling back down.**

"That's not good." Jaune said with a gulp.

**A minute later, the goggle head sighed in relief as he zipped his pants back up and used the water from the lake to wash his hands, moving away from the spot where he had relieved himself obviously.**

**He twitched after a moment, hearing something behind him, before quickly turning around, about to attack… and almost falling on his face when he saw it was only Pyrrha, looking out at the shore.**

"Jeez Pyrrha make some noise." Yang said.

"Sorry." Pyrrha said.

**"Dammit, what is it with people trying to give me heart attacks?" he muttered as he regained his footing.**

**"Sorry." Pyrrha told him softly, looking a bit morose at the moment.**

**Gyro frowned at the look. "Something the matter?"**

**Pyrrha seemed to be having a bit of a debate at his question, probably asking herself if she should tell him.**

**"Look, if this is about what happened with Gabumon earlier, I'm sorry about that. I didn't think he was sensitive about that pelt." he said, raising his hands apologetically.**

**Pyrrha shook her head after a moment "It's not that… it's just, I was having a nightmare earlier, about the day before I left for Beacon."**

"I wonder what it was about." Pyrrha mused.

**Gyro winced a bit "I'm guessing it didn't go so well?"**

**She sighed "It really didn't. Most people don't know this, but I have an older sister. She and I got along rather well when I was young, but as my fame grew, our relationship became strained, and just before I left, we...got into a fight and I...said something horrible to her. I never got to apologize before all this happened..."**

"Do you have a Sister Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"No." Pyrrha said, "Although my mother has been mistaken for my sister a couple of times."

**Gyro was definitely thrown for a loop at that information, not expecting for Pyrrha to be the youngest sibling in a family, but figured that it could make sense. At the moment though, that wasn't what mattered.**

**"Well… I'm sure once we're back, you can apologize. Siblings get into fights all the time, but at the end of the day, they don't hate each other, so if you tell her how much you regret it, I'm sure she'll forgive you." He said, trying to comfort her as best he can, without overstepping boundaries either.**

**He didn't want to be seen in a higher light than Jaune after all, because there was no way he was getting into explaining how he thought that Jaune and Pyrrha made a cute couple.**

**Pyrrha smiled after a moment "Right." she said, letting out a bit of a sigh "Thank you Gyro, I think I needed to hear that."**

"He's pretty helpful about this kind of stuff." Pyrrha said.

"It's always nice to talk to someone about that stuff." Jaune said, "Sometimes though you really need to watch who you ask."

"Asked the wrong sister something?" Ren asked.

"The worst possible question." Jaune muttered.

**Gyro nodded, before grinning a moment later "Well, if you ever want to repay me, how about we have a spar once we finally get back? I want to see if that title everyone gives you is really all that."**

**Despite herself, Pyrrha couldn't help but smirk at that. "I'll take you on anytime." With that, she got up and started walking away.**

**"Where ya going?" Gyro asked.**

**"I need to clear my head. Don't worry, I won't be far away," she reassured.**

"Why does it feel like that's gonna come around and bite me?" Pyrrha muttered.

"Murphy?" Ruby said with a shrug.

**Gyro nodded, before walking back towards the fire and sitting next to Agumon, smiling as his friend was starting to doze off.**

**He did jump a bit when he heard a voice start to softly sing into the mist.**

**Plus he recognized that song.**

**"Wait… that's the third ending of Fairy Tail… huh, didn't think I'd hear that here." he muttered, before shrugging, not noticing the short figure walking out of the tram behind him.**

"Fairy Tail?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's an anime on Earth, a long and very popular one." Mila said, "Our family hasn't watched much of it sadly, we keep getting distracted by other things."

"Is it any good?" Blake asked.

"Depends on the person you ask." Mila said, "There's another anime people practically worship called Naruto, but those who don't quite love it so much find themselves asking 'Why won't this series end'."

"Is it that long?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, but it had an end and then they expanded that ending into a new series." Mila said, "It wouldn't be so bad but it's a case of overstayed welcome and too much crazy in Dad's opinion."

**As for the short figure, who was actually Gabumon, he'd woken up a few moments ago, quickly noticing his partner was nowhere to be found and then started to step out of the tram when he heard a voice sing within the mist.**

**"I hope this isn't a trick by some kind of Digimon we don't know about." he muttered as he walked towards the source of the voice, being relieved when he saw it was only Pyrrha, who was walking slowly while singing.**

**"Pyrrha." he called out her name as he walked up to her, halting her singing as she turned to him questioningly "What are you doing up?"**

**"I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare about something that happened a few weeks ago." she said with a sad smile.**

"I wouldn't like repeating something like that." Yang admitted.

"Neither would I." Weiss admitted.

"I guess it's just me." Pyrrha said shrugging, "What about you Jaune?"

"I've learned my lesson on doing that back home." Jaune said, "Honestly it kinda scares me to repeat myself."

**"Was it scary?" he asked, worried for her.**

**She shook her head "No, just something I regret happened." her smile then turned more genuine "But as soon as we get back, I'll work on undoing it."**

**Gabumon returned the smile "I'll help you if I can."**

**Pyrrha couldn't help herself, laughing a bit at how sincere he was "Thank you Gabumon."**

**Back with Gyro, he was idly poking at the sticks in the fire with a branch to keep it going, when one of them popped, jumping out of the flame as Gyro had to lean out of the way of the burning piece of wood "Shit!" he swore when it came close to burning his nose.**

**He was about to simply pay it no mind after that, idly noticing the piece falling a large red leaf, before EVERYTHING shook.**

**"Oh what now?!" he shouted as he had to scoot away from the edge of the water while Agumon woke back up completely.**

"You've got to be kidding me." Weiss groaned.

**"I'm up!" he said, before having to get on his hands and knees when he felt the effects of the shaking "What's going on?!"**

**"I don't know!" Gyro replied back.**

**Quite obviously, the constant shaking woke up everyone in the tram, some of them falling out of the seats due to being disoriented. "Is this an earthquake?!" Ruby blinked.**

**"I dunno, but something feels weird," Palmon responded.**

**After a moment of righting themselves, a few of them, notably Weiss, Tentomon, Jaune and Gomamon where able to get outside.**

**"Gyro what did you do?!" was the first thing Weiss said.**

**"Nothing! An ember in the fire popped and this started." He shot back, a little incensed at being accused.**

"Well you are the only one known to be awake." Ruby said.

"I hope Pyrrha will be okay though." Jaune said with a slight shudder.

"Thanks Jaune." Pyrrha said.

**"Then why is the island shaking?!"**

**They soon got their answer, when a large shape suddenly emerged from the water.**

**It was a long serpentine beast with teal colored scales and red stripes covering its body, its head covered in a yellow helmet.**

**"Oh no! Seadramon!" Tentomon gasped in a bit of fear.**

**_Digimon Analyzer: Seadramon_ **

**_Seadramon. Data Type. An Adult Level Aquan Digimon. It uses its long serpentine body to wrap around its foes, and constrict them to death. It is, for the most part, simple minded, swimming away in the Net Ocean. It's special attack is Ice Arrow, firing an absolute zero breath from its mouth._ **

**"Oh come on! Not another angry Digimon!" Jaune said, already starting to get annoyed.**

**"What has him angry though?" Gomamon questioned as he looked around, before noticing something "Ah! That's his tail!"**

**Everyone looked at where he was pointing with one of his flippers, before Gyro groaned as he saw the large red leaf "Ah dammit, the ember landed on that."**

**"So it really was your fault after all!" Tentomon said in a panicked voice.**

**"Hey, I didn't know our camp for the night was literally on top of a giant sea monster! So sue me!" Gyro shot back...right before the sound of rock breaking, before the island was literally being pulled along by Seadramon.**

"He's got a point." Qrow said.

Having a point doesn't help the situation!" Weiss shouted.

**"Somebody stop the island!" Jaune shouted.**

**"We need to get Seadramon to either stop or get his tail loose!" Gomamon shot back.**

**"Easier said than done." Gyro said as he had to catch himself against the tram.**

**At the same time, back on the shore, Pyrrha and Gabumon had been caught off guard by the sea serpent rising out of the lake, trying to make it back to the small island quickly, before staring in shock at the remains of the pathway to it.**

**"No choice, we'll have to swim." Pyrrha said, before diving into the water, quickly starting to swim after the island being moved around by Seadramon.**

"How good are you at swimming anyway?" Jaune asked.

"I'd like to think I'm pretty good." Pyrrha said smiling.

"Want to race?" Jaune asked, "I found swimming to be a pretty good pass time when I needed time alone."

"Of course Jaune." Pyrrha said smiling.

**"Oh dear, no choice I suppose." Gabumon said after a moment before jumping into the water and swimming after her.**

**Back at the island…**

**"I WANT OFF THIS RODEO!" Pierce shouted over the sound of rushing water, as Seadramon was now basically pulling them all over the lake in an almost demented water rodeo.**

**"I'm gonna be sick…" Jaune groaned, turning green.**

**"DON'T YOU DARE THROW UP WHERE YOU MIGHT HIT ONE OF US!" several voices shouted at his words.**

"That's disgusting." Weiss groaned.

"I'm looking for some medicine to help with it but nothing works!" Jaune defended.

**Thankfully, it seemed someone up there was listening, as with one last sharp turn, Seadramon's tail came loose, allowing him to dive into the water, and the island to finally stop moving.**

**"Okay, we need to plan a counter attack," Gyro started. "But first…" he promptly ran to the edge, ignoring the fact that there was a sea monster in the water...and started emptying his stomach.**

**Everyone looked at each other...before promptly running to separate sides and doing the same.**

Everyone shuddered at the sound of that.

"Now you all know how I feel." Jaune said.

**"Everyone, are you-?!" Pyrrha started as she got close...then she realized what everyone was doing, and despite the danger, swam back a little in disgust. She'd rather NOT be swimming in their sick if she could help it.**

**Unfortunately, that ended up putting her in more danger, as she was suddenly yanked under the water.**

Pyrrha gasped in fright as she clutched onto Jaune in fright.

**"Pyrrha!" Gabumon shouted in alarm, grabbing everyone's attention as they turned to the water, seeing Gabumon swimming around trying to find his partner. He got his answer when Seadramon suddenly emerged from the water, Gabumon right under his head, resulting in the mon being launched all the way to the island. Once Seadramon was out of the water, they could also see what he had wrapped in his tail.**

**"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted at the sight of the redhead tightly wrapped in the sea serpent's coils, and though she was struggling to break free, it was clear she neither had the leverage nor raw power to get free.**

Pyrrha shuddered at the sight.

"Similar to a king Taijitu coil." Qrow muttered, "It's a pretty painful way to go."

"Don't talk like that!" Jaune shouted defensively, causing Qrow to lurch back.

"Jeez, lighten up kid." Qrow muttered, "That's a different-" He was cut of by a whack from Mila's tail.

"Shut up and watch." Mile hissed, "Or I'll coil you up."

**"This is bad! Agumon, can you evolve into Greymon again?" Gyro asked, hoping that first time would at least give his partner some kind of knowledge of how to do it at will.**

**Agumon responded by concentrating, looking like he was willing something to happen, but after a moment, he opened his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry Gyro, but I don't know how to do it again."**

"No..."

**"Gomamon, can your Marching Fishes distract him enough for Pyrrha to get out?" Jaune quickly asked.**

**Gomamon shook his head at that. "Sorry Jaune, but Marching Fishes isn't really much of an attack. Sure they'd distract him, but Seadramon don't let go of something they have in their coils so easily."**

**"Palmon, can you maybe get Pyrrha out of there with your Poison Ivy?" Ruby turned to her partner..**

**"I can't, they're too far away!" Palmon said.**

**"Isn't there ANYTHING we can do?!" Pierce asked through gritted teeth, cursing the fact that they were in Seadramon's element where most of their partners and them for that matter, wouldn't be able to fight properly.**

"I hate having to deal with things like that." Blake growled.

**And that was when Seadramon finally decided to squeeze, HARD.**

**Pyrrha's scream of pain was like a knife cutting through the air.**

Everyone flinched at the sound of Pyrrha's scream, causing the girl win question to start trembling in fear.

**And Gabumon couldn't bare to hear it.**

**"PYRRHA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, he wanted to save his partner!**

**(Play Brave Heart)**

**At that moment Pyrrha's Digivice shone brightly, and much like with Gyro's, it shot out a 'signal' into the sky, calling forth a light that released a stream of data.**

**"Gabumon, Evolution!" Gabumon called out as the data flowed into his body, and he soon transformed. "Garurumon!" Gabumon's form changed from a bipedal reptile to a large quadrupedal mammal that resembled a wolf. His fur was a mix of white, silver and blue, with sharp blades of fur on his back, his claws a magenta color.**

"Okay, terror aside, that's pretty cool looking." Yang said.

"Agreed." Qrow said.

**_Digimon Analyzer: Garurumon_ **

**_Garurumon. Data Type. An Adult Level Beast Digimon. His fur is said to be coated with the rare and legendary metal Mithril, making it sharp and turning his whole body into a powerful weapon. It serves as a great hunter no matter the environment, and remains loyal to those it calls friends. His special attack is Fox Fire, spewing a powerful blue flame from his mouth._ **

**Garurumon dashed forward and did a might leap as he went straight for Seadramon's tail, his claws hitting the serpent fast and hard enough that it forced him to release Pyrrha with a pained screech, the girl immediately diving into the water and managing to swim to the shore of the island (the vomit in the water thankfully dispersed by now). When she got there, her friends immediately rushed to her side and helped her up, where she finally sagged in exhaustion from having the life nearly crushed out of her. When she could focus on the fight again, her eyes widened. "Gabumon evolved…!"**

"That Oum." Pyrrha sighed in relief.

"That's the danger out of the way for the moment." Jaune said, "Still the Seadramon has to go."

**"Yeah, he did. Guess this is more proof for my theory, huh?" Gyro nodded.**

**Back at the fight, Seadramon tried to wrap his coils around Garurumon, but soon regretted it as he was met with the sharp mythril laced fur, causing him to recoil in pain, and giving Garurumon a chance to latch his jaws onto Seadramon's lower belly, bringing another screech of pain from the serpent who soon dove into the water and thrashed around in it in an effort to get the wolf off of him.**

"The sharp edges on his fur are a natural defense from grappling attacks." Ren noted, "Effective."

**Garurumon held fast, and even started clawing at Seadramon's belly, earning another pained screech, before finally letting go after leaving the serpent with several new cuts and bite marks. Seadramon swam to get some distance and glared at the wolf, before opening his mouth and firing his Ice Arrow move.**

**Garurumon acted quickly and started to evade the attack, to which Seadramon followed. Garurumon managed some impressive dodges and maneuvers, but eventually Seadramon proved that this was STILL his element, and managed to catch Garurumon mid movement, causing ice to start coating him. After a few moments, he stopped attacking, thinking he'd managed to immobilize his opponent...only for the ice to shatter shortly after, Garurumon breaking free with little difficulty. Not giving Seadramon a chance to attack again, he opened his mouth, blue flames much like when he was Gabumon appeared, before being fired in a massive torrent. "Fox Fire!" he called out as the flames flew straight for Seadramon who countered with another Ice Arrow, the two moves clashing, kicking up a massive amount of steam, before slowly Garurumon's Fox Fire won out, and Seadramon was met with a torrent of blue flame to the face, the serpent pushed back, and soon fell back into the water, his face singed from the heat as he sank to the bottom, out cold.**

"Alright!" Ruby cheered, "It's taken down!"

"Might be a good idea to move camp though." Ren said.

"I think that's something we all agree with." Blake said.

**(End Song)**

**As soon as Garurumon jumped out of the water, landing in front of Pyrrha, he glowed as he reverted back to being Gabumon.**

**While everyone certainly wanted to return to sleep, they knew that it would be stupid of them to just go back into the tram, so thanking their luck that when Seadramon had knocked them away they had been pushed against the shore, all of them got off the island quickly, before moving into the trees to resume their sleep, Gyro tagging out his watch turn with Jaune early.**

"Yeah after something like that I wouldn't blame him for needing to rest early." Jaune said.

**As they slept, Pyrrha was leaning against a tree with Gabumon by her side. "Gabumon?" she whispered, wanting to see if her partner was still awake.**

**"Yeah?" Gabumon asked, a little tired, but still awake.**

**"Thanks for before," she said with a soft smile.**

**"Anytime, Pyrrha," Gabumon said warmly.**

"That's the end of this part." Mila said.

"We're not going to like the triggers in the future are we?" Weiss asked.

"Probably not." Mila said smirking.

**[[]]**

**I have no excuse as to why this took so long.**


End file.
